


The Brat Pack

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is just a normal teenager. He leads a very simple life. But after he transfers to a new school, by some twist of fate, he ends up getting involved with The Brat Pack’s leader, Mark Lee.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my very first markhyuck chaptered fic. english is not my mother tongue and i'm sorry for any grammatical errors. hope you guys will enjoy this. thank you <3

* * *

 

Lee Donghyuck couldn’t believe that he was late. He’s never late in his life before. He was always on time. But that’s because Chenle, his little brother, never made a fuss when Donghyuck tried to wake him up in the morning before. Today, unlike usual, Chenle started to cry as soon as he opened his eyes. He almost kicked Donghyuck on the face when he tried to bath him and he still didn’t stop crying even after Donghyuck bribed him with ice cream—which was completely surprising because Chenle never said no to ice cream before. It took almost 30 minutes to get Chenle ready for school and by the time Donghyuck dropped him off at his kindergarten, the last bus that morning had already left. His new school was 20 minutes walk from Chenle’s kindergarten but now that Donghyuck was already late, he didn’t have a choice but run.

Donghyuck arrived at school right when the bell rang loudly through the hallway. He ran straight to throng of people, easily blending in because of his small figure. He needed to find teacher room first because he still didn’t know where his classes were. Donghyuck kept walking straight, his mind kept chanting _‘faster, Donghyuck, faster’_. He didn’t really pay attention with his surroundings and when he took a right turn, he gasped loudly when his body collided with a bigger figure, his forehead knocked a very sharp jaw that sent him flying to the ground, fell flat on his butt. His hands immediately flew to his forehead, the collision was hard enough to make him dizzy. There were gasps and murmurs around him but Donghyuck was too preoccupied with the impact of the accident to realize it.

“ _Fuck_.”

A string of profanities made Donghyuck looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the guy before him was _bleeding_. He quickly got up, the apology was already in the tip of his tongue, but when that guy glared so hard at him, Donghyuck immediately cowered on his spot.

“Are you fucking blind?” the guy spat at him, wiping his bleeding nose with his hand. Blood smeared from his nose to his mouth and down to his jaw. Donghyuck winced at the sight.

“Where the fuck was your eyes?”

Donghyuck’s throat got thick. He was just a new guy, this was his first day, and he already fucked up so badly. The guy before him was slightly taller than Donghyuck but his frame was bigger. His shoulder was broad, his face sharp, and his eyes were so intense. He looked at Donghyuck like he wanted to kill him. And he looked completely pissed.

“I’m—I’m sorry.” he whispered, lowering his gaze. The guy muttered a low _‘fucking blind’_ and when he walked passed Donghyuck, he purposely bumped his shoulder against Donghyuck’s so hard it made him stumbled backward, almost falling again, but a hand caught his wrist and steady him.

Donghyuck looked up and realized that the guy wasn’t alone. There were another two guys with him. Donghyuck gaped at the guy who caught his wrist. He was also slightly taller than Donghyuck and he looked like he was straight out of manga books. He was so beautiful, his figure and his face was the kind you saw on the cover of Bazaar magazine. His eyes were so big, looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. His light brown hair softened his look. He looked unbelievably stunning.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice was so much gentle than the previous guy. Donghyuck lowered his eyes to read his name tag; Lee Taeyong.

“Y-yes,” Donghyuck answered, suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry for earlier.” Taeyong said. “He isn’t usually like that. He’s just in a very bad mood this morning.”

Donghyuck didn’t know how to respond to that so only nodded at Taeyong.

“You’re new here?”

“Y-yes.”

Taeyong smiled and his cold look melted. He looked so much better, prettier, and brighter when he smiled like that. Donghyuck gawked at him with mouth slightly opened.

“Welcome here,” Taeyong lowered his eyes to read his name tag, still smiling. “Donghyuck.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck stammered and blushed.  

“Baby, we need to go now.”

Another guy, taller and leaner, but muscular, with dark straight hair, came from behind Taeyong. He had one arm around Taeyong's waist and Donghyuck could immediately tell that they were a couple. This guy has a very soft feature but his eyes were very sharp and he didn't smile. His lips pressed into a thin line and he looked displeased. It didn’t match well with his feature and it actually made him looked scary and unapproachable. He looked at Donghyuck with calculating eyes and Donghyuck immediately lowered his eyes.

“Once again, I apologize on his behalf. Hope you have a nice day, Donghyuck. Good luck.”

The taller guy, Jung Jaehyun, practically dragged Taeyong to move forward, leaving Donghyuck alone in the hallway. Donghyuck stood there for a moment, still disoriented from what had happened. A few moments later, he let out a squeal as realization finally hit him.

“I’m late!”

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, even though Donghyuck was late, the teacher was kind enough and let Donghyuck off the hook because it was his first day. She led Donghyuck to his new class. The classroom was quite big and as soon as Donghyuck stepped foot into it, all eyes were on him. He tried to stand straight even though he visibly trembling. He could feel their calculating and judging eyes when he walked to his chair and sit next to a very tall and cheerful guy. His name was Wong Yukhei but people in school called him Lucas. He was the only one who looked friendly and smiled broadly at Donghyuck. He started the conversation first and Donghyuck was glad he could make friends on his first day.

When the bell rang, Lucas asked him to go to the cafeteria together. He wanted to introduce Donghyuck to his friends. After lining up for their food, Lucas walked him to the table where his friends at and he introduced them one by one. There were three of them. The pink hair, Na Jaemin. The smiley eyes, Lee Jeno. And the tiny one, Renjun. They welcomed him warmly and it was easy to fall into a conversation after that.

A few moments later, suddenly the cafeteria became noisy and there were loud gasps and murmurs. Donghyuck looked up and saw Jaehyun and Taeyong entered the cafeteria. They walked side by side with Jaehyun's hand wrapped possessively and protectively around Taeyong's waist. He still didn't smile. They walked over the big table at the corner, away from another tables and it was still vacant. Another pair behind Jaehyun and Taeyong walked in the same direction. Both of them were tall and lean and they were bickering loudly while walking. The one with honey blond hair kicked the other’s leg and ran when the other chased him. Behind them, there was another pair. One of the two was very tall and muscular like Jaehyun. He was more boyish than the others and his hair looked so smooth and silky. He had one arm around the shorter one, leaning so close to him. The other guy was the shortest than the others, thin with sharp features. His hair was an ink black, he had a very pointed nose and eyes like a cat. It was clear that the two of them were a couple, like Taeyong and Jaehyun. They even looked more intimate.

The six of them sat at the same table. Donghyuck gawked at them, mouth slightly opened. All of them looked like they could be in college. They looked so different from other students and all of them looked devastatingly stunning. Just like Taeyong, the rest of their faces were the kind that showed up on pages of a fashion magazine.

“Who are they?” Donghyuck asked, turning his attention back to his group of friends.

Jaemin giggled and he looked at Donghyuck as if he was expecting that kind of question to come out sooner or later.

“They're the Brat Pack.”

“The what?”

Donghyuck almost choked on his food, looking at Jaemin incredulously.

“The Brat Pack,” Renjun repeated. “It's cliché, I know. The students here call them that.”

“So you mean they're like the ones who rule this school?”

“Kind of,” Jeno said. “They're a bunch of rich and spoiled kids.”

“But they're actually not that bad.” Lucas said, munching his sandwich messily. Donghyuck shook his head, reaching out to wipe the corner of Lucas's mouth with his hand, it was just out of habit. He always did that to Chenle because his brother was a messy eater. Lucas was stunned, looking up at Donghyuck in surprise, but then he smiled so wide at him and muttered a small 'thank you'. Donghyuck smiled back in return.

“That's because you're the only who actually talk to them.” Jeno said. He sounded bored and Donghyuck got the impression that he didn't like them that much.

“So, who are they?” Donghyuck repeated the question.

“The first one who came was Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun. They're like the couple goals here. A lot of students look up to them. Taeyong looks cold outside but he was actually soft and warm. He's also very polite and smiles a lot. Jaehyun is the opposite. His face might look soft and friendly but he's the quiet one. Only Taeyong can soften him. And you don't mess up with Taeyong because Jaehyun will never hesitate to destroy everyone or everything that hurts his boyfriend. You see, he is a very possessive and protective type.”

Donghyuck shivered. “That sounds scary.”

"It is," Jaemin nodded. “But he's only on his worst when it involves Taeyong. He's actually nice.”

“Those two who bicker a lot, the honey blond and the guy who sits across him, that's Kim Doyoung and Nakamoto Yuta. Doyoung is the president of Student Council. He's the most social one. If you don't see him with them you will think he's just a normal student like us. Yuta is the captain of the football team. He is the Casanova. The one who breaks many hearts.”

Donghyuck glanced at their table again. The Brat Pack. The name actually suited them. The young rich kids you couldn’t quite keep straight. They were what kids wanted to see and what kids wanted to be.

Donghyuck seemed couldn’t look away and when Taeyong caught him, he gave him a small nod and smiled a little at him. Donghyuck blushed and hesitantly smiled back. Jaehyun saw that and turned his head to Donghyuck, his gaze hardened. Donghyuck quickly looked away.

“The last one was Johnny and Ten. They're together and grossly in love. Their PDA is no joke. It's not surprising to see them making out in the hallway, locker room, or bathroom. And we're all used to see Ten all over Johnny.”

Donghyuck cringed.

“All of them are senior?”

“Yes,” Renjun answered. “This year is their last year here.”

Jaemin was about to say something but then he caught a sight at the entrance of the cafeteria and his eyes quickly lightened up.

“And that's Mark Lee. The leader of The Brat Pack.”

Donghyuck turned around and he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the very same guy who bumped into him this morning was walking straight to the end of the table. He had both hands on his pocket and even though he was alone, he still managed to look so powerful and dominant. He walked with his chin high up in the air, eyes cold, and lips pressed into a thin line. Donghyuck watched as the girls squealed when Mark walked passed their tables. Mark approached his group of friends and sat in the middle, the only empty seat remained. He didn’t eat like the rest of his friends. He was engaged in what seemed like a serious conversation with Jaehyun, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands moved frantically as he explained things to the latter.

“ _He_ is the leader?” Donghyuck muttered under his breath, still couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Yes. He’s actually the youngest. A junior like us but he is the one who leads the group. The co-leaders are Taeyong and Johnny, the oldest in the group.”

“Mark is Jaehyun’s younger brother.” Lucas informed him. “And before you ask, they’re step-siblings. That’s why their surname is different.”

“Taeyong doesn’t seem like he can hurt a small bug but he’s very protective of them. There are rumors and stories but I don’t think you’re ready for that today.” Renjun explained and Donghyuck could only nod.

Donghyuck glanced at them and it was just so happened that Mark looked up at the same time as Donghyuck. Their eyes locked and the scary look in Mark’s face returned. His frown deepened as he looked at Donghyuck, scowling at him. Donghyuck shivered and quickly looked away.

Jaemin caught their small interaction and his hand immediately flew to his mouth, gasping loudly.

“Oh my god,” Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes. “ _You_ are the new kid.”

Donghyuck looked at him confusedly.

“Um, I am?”

Renjun and Jeno looked back and forth between Jaemin and Donghyuck before the realization finally hit them.

“You mean the one who made the Mark Lee bled?” Renjun said, his jaw fell open.

Donghyuck’s widened. How could all of them know about that?

“What do you mean?”

“Donghyuck-ah,” Jeno said slowly, there was a pity in his eyes and Donghyuck’s stomach immediately twisted. “The Brat Pack is a big deal. And Mark is the leader.”

“So…?” Donghyuck asked, still didn’t get the hint.

“All of the students keep talking about the new kid who made Mark bled this morning. You have to know that Mark has his own fan club here and let’s just say they aren’t very nice.”

“They’re after you,” Jaemin broke the news for him. He looked at Donghyuck pitifully, just like the rest of them. Even Lucas grew very quiet. “Nobody messes up with Mark in this school, Donghyuck-ah. And after what happened this morning, you become their next target.”

As soon as the words sunk in Donghyuck, he could feel his blood ran cold through his body. He sat there helplessly, staring down at his food. He was the next target. Donghyuck knew exactly what it meant and he felt like crying now. It was his first day and he’s already gotten himself into a trouble. This wasn’t how Donghyuck imagined his first day would be. He never imagined that he would get involved with Mark Lee, the leader of the Brat Pack, the one who ruled the school. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 


	2. Bad Luck

* * *

His hell began right after lunchtime was over. Donghyuck walked to his locker only to find it already opened, all of his belongings were messy and he found a warning message inside; **watch out**. It was written in a thick paper with a red ink. He was completely aware of sharp gazes behind his back but Donghyuck stayed composed. He maintained a straight face and looked like he was completely unaffected when inside his heart was beating so loud in his ears and his hands were trembling on his sides. But Donghyuck was strong. He wasn't going to let them think that this would break him. Today was only the first day. It was the beginning and Donghyuck was determined to survive this. Luckily, his new friends were very kind. Jaemin sat with him in Biology class and Lucas even walked him to his last class before going to his PE class.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. After the last class ended, Donghyuck darted out of the room quickly. He made sure to pay attention to his surroundings this time, making sure not to bump into people. He wouldn't want to make the same mistake. And he certainly didn't want to see Mark again. When he was finally out of school, Donghyuck took the bus to go to Chenle's kindergarten. When he got there, his brother was playing with Jisung, his best friend, under the monkey bar. Donghyuck could hear Chenle's high pitched laughter from afar and that made him smile. At least Chenle looked so much better now, unlike this morning.

“Chenle!”  

Chenle looked up, his face brightened when he saw Donghyuck.

“Hyung!”

Donghyuck ran to him, opening his arms as wide as possible and laughed when his baby brother threw himself over him. He spun Chenle around, kissing his chubby cheeks.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Chenle nodded. “Yes!”

“All right, baby. Now say goodbye to Jisung first.”

Donghyuck put him down gently. Chenle walked toward Jisung, talking in a low voice as if he was telling Jisung the world top secrets and he wouldn't want anyone to hear him. It was their thing, talking in hushed voice around adults. Donghyuck found it amusing and endearing. Chenle was very bubbly and loud meanwhile Jisung was the opposite. Jisung didn't talk much with Donghyuck or others for that mattered but he became a completely different person when he was with his baby brother. He smiled and talked more. The teachers and even Jisung's parents were really thankful to Chenle because he brought Jisung out of his shell.

Jisung looked sad because Chenle had to go home first. Donghyuck took a few steps forward, kneeling before Jisung so they were on the same eye level.

“Jisungie, do you want to wait for your mummy with Donghyuck hyung and Chenle?”

Jisung grew quiet, considering the offer. A few moments later he shook his head.

“It's okay,” he said, his voice quiet. “Chenle said he was very hungry and wanted to go home soon. I'll go inside and wait with the teacher.”

Sometimes Donghyuck was still amazed by how smart Jisung and Chenle were. They were very attentive and talked very well.

“Are you sure?”

Jisung nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay then. We'll get going now. Thank you for playing with Chenle today, Jisung-ah.”

Donghyuck ruffled his hair fondly and smiled when Jisung didn't flinch. He used to avoid Donghyuck but thanks to Chenle, he didn't shy away from Donghyuck's affection anymore.

“Bye bye, Isungie!”

Chenle leaned forward to smack his lips against Jisung's cheek, making the younger blush. Jisung smiled back at him, all teeth and gums.

“Bye bye, Lele~”

Donghyuck and Chenle waved at Jisung before turning around and walked back home, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck got off of the bus with Chenle in his arms. He put him down gently and held his hand as they walked to their apartment. As usual, Donghyuck asked Chenle about his day and his brother told him about what he did—most of it was about him and Jisung doing things together, always together. When they finally arrived at their apartment building, they climbed the stairs to the third floor. The lift was broken and the owner made no attempt to fix it. Once they were inside, Donghyuck told Chenle to change his clothes meanwhile he walked straight to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his brother. Today's menu was _kimchi spaghetti_ with extra mozzarella cheese, just like how his brother liked it. He also reheated the dumplings he'd bought last night as side dishes. By the time he finished everything, Chenle was already waiting in the living room.

“Here you go, my little prince,” Donghyuk said as he put the plate down on the table in front of Chenle. His brother's face lightened up when he saw it.

“ _Kimchi spaghetti_!” he squealed. “And dumplings!”

Donghyuck laughed, ruffling his head gently. “Finish your lunch, okay? Hyung will take a bath to get ready for work. Kun hyung will be here soon.”

Chenle nodded, already digging into his plate. Donghyuck chuckled and kissed his forehead before padded over the bathroom to take a bath.

Donghyuck’s routine was always the same. He woke up early in the morning, got Chenle ready for school, dropped him off at his kindergarten, went to his own school, after the school was over he went to pick up his brother again and went to home together. After they arrived at home, he prepared lunch for Chenle before going to work at a restaurant as a part-time waiter. When he’s going to work, Kun, his neighbor next door, would take care of Chenle for him. Donghyuck would come back home when Chenle was already fast asleep. If he didn’t have homework, Donghyuck would immediately hit the bed after taking a quick shower. But if there were a lot of homework to do, he would stay up all night and only got a few hours to sleep.

Life was hard for both Donghyuck and Chenle after their parents died in a car accident three years ago. It was devastating and both of them needed years to recover from that. Even now, they were still hadn’t fully recovered from it but they managed. After the accident, Donghyuck and Chenle lived with their aunt and uncle in Busan. When Donghyuck entered high school, he decided to move to Seoul and lived together with his brother. At first, their aunt and uncle strongly refused the idea of them living alone but Donghyuck convinced them that he’s capable enough of taking care of himself and his brother. Finally they agreed and helped Donghyuck found a cheap apartment in the city. Their aunt and uncle sent them money every month but it wasn’t enough and therefore Donghyuck worked to support him and Chenle. Luckily, Donghyuck got a scholarship in his new school so he didn’t have to think about his tuitions.

Donghyuck wasn’t like teenager his age that would go on dates or hang out with friends after school. He didn’t have the luxury to enjoy such things. His number one priority was his brother. He didn’t have much time to think about anything else. His life was about surviving today and moving forward to another day. Life was hard but at least Donghyuck wasn’t alone. He had Chenle and for him, it was more than enough.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was really packed today. Donghyuck didn’t have enough time to take a break and it was already past dinner. He moved fast and quick, writing down all the orders and moving back and forth between the kitchen and the tables nonstop. He only managed to drink a bottle of water and ate a mocha bread Kun gave him before he went to work. Donghyuck was about to go to the restroom when a bunch of guys entered, drawing attention of some people, especially some young girls who instantly stopped whatever they were doing to look— _ogle_ —at them. He squinted and gasped when he realized that they were the Brat Pack. The six of them—thankfully Mark Lee wasn’t there—took a table at the corner, away from the others. Donghyuck only saw them once in school when they wore school uniforms, the only thing that made them looked like other students. Now that they were outside, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, their style which they carried themselves, they could easily pull everything off and still looked good. It was obvious that they have both money and looks.  

Donghyuck looked around and saw that no one was available. Everyone was busy and that left him no choice. After letting out a deep breath, he walked over their table slowly. Taeyong was the first one who noticed him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw him.

“Good evening,” Donghyuck greeted them politely, wearing his professional smile. He internally patted himself on the back for speaking clearly and without trembling. “Have you guys decided what to order yet?”

Taeyong smiled at Donghyuck, polite and friendly. Donghyuck waved back hesitantly, clearly awkward. Jaemin was right. Taeyong smiled a lot and friendly. And his personality didn’t match his look. 

“You’re working here?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck answered, now his voice wavered a little.

The Brat Pack members, expect Jaehyun who had met Donghyuck before, seemed genuinely confused watching the interaction between them.

“You know him, Tae?” Yuta asked, staring at Donghyuck and blatantly checked him up and down. Donghyuck tried not to squirm under his intense gaze.  

“He’s the new kid.”

Jaehyun answered him. For a moment the whole table was quiet and Donghyuck got a bad feeling when all of them turned to him with various expression; Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Johnny looked unfazed, Ten looked confused, Yuta’s eyes lighted up as if he just found something interesting, and Doyoung looked at Donghyuck with a glint in his eyes.

“What’s with the new kid?” Ten asked, his accent thick and his voice high. Johnny smiled fondly at his lover. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his ear to whisper something. A moment later, Ten’s eyes lightened up.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “The new kid who pissed our Mark?”

Donghyuck’s ears turned red. He knew that the whole school knew about the accident but being constantly reminded of it made Donghyuck’s stomach twisted because in less than 24 hours he already knew what the consequences were if you ever messed up with the Brat Pack leader. Even if it was just accidentally.

“You did a great job, kid,” Doyoung said, looking up from his expensive phone and grinned. “You really pissed him off this morning.”

Donghyuck was baffled. He didn’t know if he had to take it as a compliment or mock. Doyoung didn’t sound like he mocked at him. He looked genuinely happy with the fact that someone made Mark pissed. But Donghyuck wasn’t so sure how to take it. Not knowing what to say, he stayed silent.

“Can you do that again? Mark is really cute when he’s grumpy.” Yuta who sat in a chair closer to Donghyuck leaned forward to take a better look at him. Donghyuck flinched and stumbled backward, making Yuta laughed.

“Leave him alone, Yuta!” Taeyong scolded him gently. He turned to Donghyuck and looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry. He’s just being playful.”

“You’re no fun, Taeyong,”

“Stop it, Yuta.” Jaehyun gave him a warning look, making Yuta grumbled but he did stop and turned his attention back to his game on the phone.

“Can we order now?” Johnny who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke. “I’m actually really hungry now.”

Donghyuck sighed in relief as their attention was fully on the menu now. Yuta and Doyoung argued what to order and Taeyong had to stop them when they started getting physical. Donghyuck watched as Taeyong nagging at the duo. Even though his friends didn’t mention it this morning, Donghyuck got an impression that Taeyong was like a mother of the group. He nagged and made sure they were all well-behaved.

After taking all the orders, Donghyuck quickly left the table, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Being around the Brat Pack made him restless. He was lucky Mark wasn’t there. Donghyuck didn’t even want to imagine how would it be if Mark was there. He wasn’t ready to face him again.

Ten minutes later Dongyuck walked slowly to their table again with a tray full of _kimchi jjigae_ and seven bowls of rice, careful not to spill everything. More people came in and they were all lining up to get a table. It was difficult to walk among a throng of people and when Donghyuck almost reached the Brat Pack’s table, a kid suddenly appeared in front of him, making him startled. Donghyuck yelped in surprised and stepped aside so he didn’t bump into the kid. He came to an abrupt halt and at the same time someone coming out behind him and bumped into him, making him lost his grip on the tray he was holding and spilled the food. To his horror, a big bowl of _kimchi jjigae_ spilled on that stranger and then dropped to the floor with a sharp crack. Startled screams pierced the whole restaurant. Waiters and waitresses quickly walked over to the disaster site. One of them carried ice water and fearing burns, Donghyuck took it and without a second thought poured a pitcher of ice water over the frantic stranger as he brushed the streaming food from his clothes. Gasping, he backed away from Donghyuck, pulling his cold, wet black shining leather jacket from his body.

Donghyuck finally looked up and his blood ran cold as he locked eyes with none other than Mark Lee. Again. Well, bad luck.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mark hissed in fury as soon as he saw Donghyuck’s face. “You _again_?”

Mark’s face was red, both from anger and pain. Donghyuck took a step backward, eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. Mark’s whole body vibrated and he balled up his fists until his knuckles turned white. He lunged forward and Donghyuck shut his eyes tightly, ready to take the punch.

“Mark, stop!”

Donghyuck’s eyes flew open and found all the Brat Pack members were already there, crowding around them. It was Taeyong who stopped him from punching Donghyuck. He dragged Mark away from Donghyuck, gripping his shoulder tightly. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He looked absolutely concerned as he inspected Mark’s body, checking for any damage. Mark growled and tried to get free from Taeyong’s hold. When he pushed Taeyong a little too hard, Jaehyun stepped in front of him and with a powerful hold, he managed to stop Mark from moving forward.

“Enough, Mark.” he said, his voice held an absolute authority. “Don’t make another scene.”

Mark growled at his brother, still trying to get free from Taeyong and Jaehyun’s grip on his shoulders. Yuta quickly walked over them and stood behind Mark, gripping his hips in a death grip. Donghyuck’s whole body trembled. He slowly took a step forward but a hand grabbed his elbow, stopping him. He turned around and found Doyoung already standing next to him.

“Don’t,” he said, shaking his head. Donghyuck immediately got the message.

“What happened here?” a sudden voice of authority demanded. Everyone cleared a path for the restaurant manager. “Anyone hurt? Who's responsible for this?”

Everyone turned to Donghyuck, some pointed their fingers at him. Donghyuck had been working here for more than a year now and this was his first mistake. Ashamed with his carelessness, he ducked his head down, not daring to look at those people.

“How could you hire someone as clumsy and incapable as _him_?” Mark said, clenching his teeth together. “Fire him.”

There was an absolute command in Mark’s voice and the manager looked taken aback with the request. Donghyuck could see that he was conflicted. He was a nice man and knew Donghyuck’s background story. But he also knew that Mark was rich—it was obvious, his looks and clothes screamed money. When you’re running a business, you couldn’t afford to lose potential customers. 

Donghyuck wasn’t the type to cry easily. He wasn’t a crybaby. But today was really tiring. Everything seemed to go wrong. He bumped into Mark Lee twice in less than 24 hours; first, he made him bled by accidentally knocked his nose with his forehead. And now he spilled a bowl of _kimchi jjigae_ on him. Donghyuck was so upset with himself he could feel the tears coming. He tried to force them back by grinding his teeth together.

“Mark, it was an accident.” Taeyong finally said, breaking the thick tension in the air. “You don’t have to go that far.”

Mark glared at Taeyong. “Step back from this, hyung. This is my business.”

“You do not talk to Taeyong with that tone, Mark Lee.”

Jaehyun voice was cold as ice. He pulled Taeyong to his side and wrapped a protective arm around him, glaring back at Mark.

“Guys, stop. Everyone is watching.” Ten who had been quiet finally spoke. One glare from him and everyone quickly stepped back and turned away from them.

“I think we should go now.” Johnny finally stepped out. He turned to the manager who looked as confused and scared as Donghyuck. “You don’t have to fire that waiter. It was just an accident. And we’re still going to pay for our orders.”

Johnny took out his wallet, pulling out his black card and gave it to the manager. The man gawked as he took it and dashed over to the cashier to process the payment.

“I-I’m sorry.” Donghyuck mumbled, feeling his throat burned with unshed tears. He peeked up at him one more time and regretted it. Mark was glaring down at him with dark, cold eyes. As Donghyuck flinched away from him, the phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through his mind. He wanted to look away but his gaze held him until the manager came back to give back Johnny's black card.

“Let's go.” Jaehyun ordered, already pulling Taeyong away and walked to the entrance. Johnny and Ten followed the pair without looking back. Mark made an angry noise under his breath when Yuta and Doyoung dragged him out of the restaurant. He gave Donghyuck one last glare before turning around.

As soon as they were gone, Donghyuck’s knees buckled and he had to grip a table to keep him from falling. His manager told him to go home and called another waiter to clean up the mess. Donghyuck only nodded as he walked to the restroom. He changed his clothes quickly and got out of the restaurant through the back door.

Donghyuck shivered as he stepped into the cold night, a cool and chilly breeze hitting his face. He walked to the bus stop and sat on the empty bench. Finally, after holding back for so long, he buried his face in his hands and cried. He cried until the last bus showed up and went home with a heavy heart. 

 

* * *

 


	3. Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised with the amount of interests for this fic. thank you so much for all your supports. and here's chapter three! <3

* * *

Donghyuck kept his eyes straight forward as he walked to the front gate of his school. Other students were starting to arrive and almost all of them came by car with their personal chauffeur. The cars were all shiny and expensive. There were only a few students who walked like him. Donghyuck only been here for two days but he already knew that it was a common thing to see a new Toyota, Hyundai, or Lexus in the student lot. It was an expensive school filled with a bunch of rich kids. What did he expect? Almost all of them loved to show off and Donghyuck would never understand their behavior.

Suddenly there was a commotion and students stepped aside to clear a path. Donghyuck, like everyone else, turned around as they heard a distinctive roaring of a motorcycle followed by another five cars. He heard surprised gasps as those vehicles speed by them. He instantly knew that it was the Brat Pack. All of the students always made excessive reactions when it came to the Brat Pack as if they were some sort of demi-God or something.

Donghyuck watched as they stopped at the parking lot; their vehicles parked in line. He was proud he could distinguish the symbols of each vehicle. There might be a lot of expensive cars in the school but it was obvious that nothing topped their cars. All of the cars, except Doyoung's, were all glossy black, sleek, beautiful, and fast. As far as Donghyuck knew, some of their cars and motorcycle weren't supposed to be available in Asia yet, let alone in Seoul. And definitely not for high school students. It was too expensive, too shiny, and too stood out.

Johnny and Ten were the only ones who rode a motorcycle—it was Harley Davidson Fat Boy. It was big and produced a thunder-like sound. Strong and solid. Somehow it represented them just right. They were indeed different from the others; free, wild, and fearless. Johnny and Ten wore matching black shiny leather jackets, making them looked like university students. Johnny helped his boyfriend unclasped the helmet and Ten giggled as he stretched on his toes, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Johnny smiled and leaned down to catch his lips, kissing him in front of everyone, ignoring the squeals from other students. Donghyuck quickly looked away from them and cringed. PDA kings indeed.

Jaehyun slid out of his Volvo and walk around the front of the car with graceful steps. He opened the passenger door, holding it for Taeyong as his boyfriend stepped out, shutting it softly behind him. He leaned down to kiss his temple gently and put one arm around his shoulder—it was his possessive signature when he’s around Taeyong. His face was cold and impassive but when Taeyong whispered something to his ears, Donghyuck saw a faint smile on Jaehyun’s face and his cold look instantly melted. He looked so much better when he’s smiling. 

Doyoung and Yuta’s cars parked next to each other and stepped out almost at the same time. Donghyuck almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw their cars. Doyoung’s white Porsche stood out the most because of the color was different from others. Meanwhile Yuta had a cocky smirk as he slid out from his Bugatti Veyron, waving to some girls who looked like they were about to faint. Yuta knew that he had effects on them and liked to abuse his power—the real Casanova. 

The last one who got out of the car was Mark Lee, of course. The moment he stepped out of his black Aston Martin, all girls screamed and squealed loudly. Mark shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He stared ahead as he walked to his group of friends. All of the Brat Pack members were waiting for him and they let Mark walked first before following him. Everyone cleared a path as they walked through the hallway, making a safe distance from them. They walked as if they owned the place and everyone bowed their heads as the gang walked passed them. Donghyuck didn’t even want to know how much money or power they had for people to treat them like that.

Suddenly the _kimchi jiggae_ accident from last night flashed through his mind and Donghyuck tried not to wince. He secretly felt relief as he watched them disappeared. The Brat Pack was a bad news for him and he wished he would never cross path with them again.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Donghyuck walked into the hallway, all eyes were on him. The news that he was transferred to the school because of scholarship spread like a wildfire. Everyone looked down on him and they didn’t even try to hide the disdain on their face when they looked at Donghyuck. They looked at him as if he didn’t belong there. He didn’t but he kept telling himself that he was here for his education, not for them. He kept a straight face as walked to his first class. Someone bumped into his back, clearly on purpose, making him stumbled a step forward.

“Watch your steps, kid.”

Donghyuck ignored him. He didn’t even turn around to look at that person. He continued walking and some girls made a disapproving sound as they passed Donghyuck, laughing mockingly as they checked Donghyuck from head to toes. Donghyuck paid them no mind. He almost reached his class when suddenly someone pushed him from behind, hard, making him lost his balance and tripped over his own feet. Everyone crowded around him and laughed as he fell on the ground. Donghyuck hissed, feeling his knees burned at the impact.

“Donghyuck-ah, are you okay?”

Big hands caught his wrists gently. Donghyuck looked up and found Lucas was already crouching on one knee in front of him. He looked concerned as he looked at Donghyuck’s scrunched face.

“Yukhei,” Donghyuk said, smiling at him. “I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

“Let me help you up.”

Lucas held Donghyuck’s hand as he helped him got on his feet.

“Lucas, is he your new toy?”

Someone chimed in behind Lucas and Donghyuck’s body instantly stiffened when he heard that. He couldn’t see his face because Lucas’s bigger figure blocked his view. Lucas turned around and he sounded pissed when he spoke.

“Mind your own business, Jaerim,” he hissed. He sounded like a completely different person now. “And do not call him that.”

Before that guy could make another remark, Lucas gently held Donghyuck’s wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. He walked closer to Donghyuck, their shoulders touched. He was so much bigger and taller than Donghyuck that it looked like he was shielding him from others.

“What’s your first class?” Yukhei asked, his tone was back to normal; light and cheerful.

“Korean Literature. In building second.”

“Do you have classes together with Renjun, Jaemin, or Jeno for today?”

Donghyuck tried to remember his schedules first before answered his question. “Yes. After lunch I have chemistry with Jaemin and I’ll be with Jeno on my PE class.”

Lucas nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Stick to them and don’t go around alone, okay?”

Donghyuck chuckled. “I’m not a baby, you know. I can take care of myself.”

Lucas only hummed.

“I’ll walk you to your first class.”

Donghyuck grabbed him by the elbow and stopped him from walking, shaking his head lightly.

“Yukhei, you don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

Lucas’s face fell slightly and Donghyuck instantly felt bad. He was touched by his concern and care but it was just in his nature to be independent and do everything alone. He wasn’t used to be taken care of. It was always the opposite.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright,” Lucas told him honestly. “I know it’s not easy being around those kinds of people.”

Donghyuck knew all of his new friends here were rich. He didn’t know how rich, but it was obvious that they were never had problems with money. But they were different than the rest of the students in this school. And Donghyuck was thankful for that.

“All right, then,”

Donghyuck gave in and Lucas’s face instantly lighted up.

“Great. Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

When Donghyuck entered the classroom, the room suddenly became silent and all eyes were on him. He stopped by the entrance when he saw that all the tables were filled but one. In the very back row, Mark Lee was sitting next to that single open seat. He was staring outside the glass window, bopping his head slightly to the music that's coming from his earphones. Donghyuck watched as his classmates looked at him with a sly glint on their eyes as if challenging him to go there and sit next to Mark Lee. He was pretty sure that none of them dared to sit next to Mark. But Donghyuck wasn't one of them. And he didn't care that Mark was The Brat Pack's leader and that he was one of the richest kid in Seoul. There was only one seat left and Donghyuck would sit there—he didn’t have another choice.

After taking a deep breath, Donghyuck walked down the aisle to the last row, ignoring gasps of surprise from his classmates as he stopped by Mark's table and plopped down next to him. Mark turned his head when he felt a presence next to him. He suddenly went rigid in his seat as he stared at Donghyuck who was brave enough to stare back at him. Donghyuck knew Mark recognized his face—how could he didn’t after what happened yesterday. And it was obvious, the look on Mark's face—it was hostile and furious. But this time, Donghyuck didn't even flinch when Mark glared at him. He stared back at him, wondering why he didn’t feel afraid anymore. Mark’s face was red and his nose flared up. It was the same expression he had when Donghyuck spilled a hot _kimchi jjigae_ on his clothes.

“You—“ Mark hissed, straightening his back. “Who gives you the right to sit next to me?”

“No one,” Donghyuck answered calmly and that seemed to add fuel to Mark's anger. “But this is the only seat left,”

Mark clenched his teeth together. “Leave.”

Donghyuck met his cold eyes and shook his head firmly.

“No.” he said, surprising both of them.  

Mark clearly looked taken aback, blinking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the teacher. He glared at Donghyuck one last time before looking away. Donghyuck sighed in relief and turned his attention to the front, listening to the teacher's introduction of Korean Literature. From his peripheral look, he saw all of his classmates looked at him in shock. Their mouth fell open and their eyes grew big as if they just witnessed something strange happened.

Mark was leaning away from him and he had a permanent scowl on his face. It made him looked scarier. Even the students didn't dare to turn his head after Mark gave them a hard glare for stealing glances at their table. Now that Donghyuck thought about it, he looked so much like his step-brother, Jaehyun. Mark always scowled and he just looked cocky all the time meanwhile Jaehyun looked cold and stiff.  And both of them never smiled. They were just unfriendly and unapproachable.

The class seemed to drag on longer for both Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck kept his eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given them and highlighting the important sentences as a way to distract his mind. Donghyuck didn't know where this sudden braveness came but now that he was sitting right next to Mark, he felt so stupid for fearing him before. The accident in the restaurant was too sudden and unexpected that he couldn’t think straight. That was why he couldn’t even face him or make a proper sentence. But this felt different. Sitting next to Mark made him realized that Mark was just a student like the rest of them, like him. It’s just that people valued him so high that they forget the fact that despite his social status, he was just a normal person like them. The realization made Donghyuck felt so much better and suddenly Mark Lee wasn’t so scary anymore.

Before the class ended, the teacher explained their assignment for the next week. They had to make a review of Han Kang's novel, Vegetarian, and they're going to work as partners. Donghyuck waited as the teacher started to make pairs. He waited and waited but his name wasn’t being called yet.

“Mark Lee,” the teacher said and the whole class turned to their table again. There were still some students who hadn’t been called yet and Donghyuck prayed that it wasn’t him. Not him. Not him. Not—“and Lee Donghyuck.”

Oh, God. Not _again_.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang loudly, Mark was out of his seat even before Donghyuck got a chance to say something to him. Gracefully he rose and out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat. Donghyuck quickly stuffed his books in his bag, slung the strap over his shoulder, and ran after him. He wanted to call his name but it would draw attention and that’s the last thing Donghyuck wanted. So he walked faster and quietly followed him. When Mark took a left turn that led them to the men bathroom, before Donghyuck could stop him, Mark’s steps suddenly came to a halt and he turned around to glare at him.

“Stop following me, for god’s sake!”

Startled, Donghyuck took a step backward, keeping a safe distance. He cleared his throat and when he spoke again, his voice was surprisingly composed.

“We need to discuss our assignment.”

Mark stared at him as if he’d just spoken in a language he didn’t know. “Did you really expect me to sit down with you and talk about the novel?”

Donghyuck didn’t miss a single beat. “Yes.” 

Mark snorted.

“Do you even know who I am?”  

“I know who you are,” Donghyuck said carefully. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still a student and you have your duties as well just like the rest of us.”

For once, Mark didn’t throw him a hard glare or look at him as if he wanted to kill him. He stared at Donghyuck with watchful eyes for a very long moment. It was hard to read his expression. At first he looked surprised and mad and then his face gradually changed into something else. Donghyuck couldn’t really pinpoint it, but when he finally spoke again, he almost sounded civil.

“You’ve got some nerves.” he said in a low, even voice. Before Donghyuck could say something, he added. “All right, then. Tomorrow. My place. 8 P.M,”

Donghyuck was completely taken aback.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m not going to repeat myself,” he said and he’s back to being cocky and annoying again. “This is your first and last chance. And I do not tolerate tardiness.”

And just like that, he turned around and left Donghyuck alone in the hallway. Donghyuck blinked, staring at the back of his head. It took him a moment to finally gain his sense back. Did Mark Lee actually agreed to make their assignment together and asked Donghyuck to come to his place?

He blinked again, bewildered. _What the hell just happened?_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having so much fun looking for cars and motorbikes that suit the brat pack because as you've known they aren't just ordinary students and they won't settle for less lol  
> Here are their vehicles: Click [here](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1064465889590800385)


	4. Game Changing

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Jaemin waited for Donghyuck in front of his class so they could go to the cafeteria together. As soon as Donghyuck walked out of the classroom, Jaemin grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the hallway. Startled, Donghyuck almost tripped over his own feet.

“Jaemin, can you please slow down?”

Jaemin pulled Donghyuck’s body against his, walking close to him. Just like what Lucas did this morning. Donghyuck knew he was trying to shield him from them. He was used to all the prying eyes but for some reasons today felt slightly different. He didn’t know why but all of his classmates kept staring at them— _him_. They seemed mad yet curious at the same time. By the look on Jaemin’s face, he knew something was happening. But he had no idea what it was.

“Did you hear the news?”

Donghyuck frowned. “What news?”

Jaemin didn’t answer him right away. They walked in silence for a while and when they turned left to an empty hallway, he finally spoke again.

“About you and Mark Lee.”

“What about me and Mark?”

Jaemin turned to him. “The whole school is talking about a certain transfer student who’s brave enough to sit down next to Mark Lee in the class.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did people actually make a big deal out of it? He got an impression that what he did—bravely sitting next to the infamous Mark Lee was uncommon—but he didn’t know that it would be this big. No wonder people seemed more fierce and bold when they saw Donghyuck today. He also noticed that some girls looked at him with so much hatred in their eyes as if they wanted to eat him alive.

“It never happened before,” Jaemin spoke again after a moment of loaded silence. “No one is never brave enough to sit next to him. Well, unless you’re the Brat Pack members then you can’t sit with him.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Cocky.”

“Indeed they are.”

Once they were around the cafeteria, they became silent. All of their friends, minus Lucas because he was still in the gym, were already waiting for them at the same table as yesterday. Donghyuck and Jaemin stood in line to get their food. Once they were done, as they walked to their table, Donghyuck unconsciously lifted his head and swept his eyes at the corner of the cafeteria. The Brat Pack were there, sitting at their usual table, and Mark Lee was surprisingly already there with them.

At that precise moment, Mark's eyes flashed over to meet Donghyuck's. He didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had this morning. Now he looked strangely curious, his eyes following Donghyuck as the latter sat down with his friends. Donghyuck dropped his head, letting his bangs fell to conceal his face. He didn't know what could possibly cause his sudden interest but it made him uncomfortable and utterly confused. He lifted his head again to take a peek but Mark was still stared at him with penetrating eyes.

“Mark Lee is staring at you,” Renjun said, breaking the silence between them.

Donghyuck’s head snapped up and realized that he wasn’t the one who was aware of Mark’s sudden change of behavior. As he looked around, all of the students were looking back and forth between him and Mark. Even the Brat Pack members were looking at their table—at _him_. Taeyong gave him a polite smile as usual but Donghyuck could tell that he was curious too. Jaehyun still seemed impassive. He only gave Donghyuck a quick glance before looking back at Taeyong, whispering something to his ears that made his lover blushed and ducked his head down. Johnny and Ten looked at him briefly before looking away. They didn’t look interested, thankfully. Doyoung gave him a mischievous grin, making Donghyuck almost flinched on his seat. Meanwhile Yuta gave a long stare before winked at him. Donghyuck could feel the heat started flooding his face from all the attention he’s got.

“Why are they staring at you?” Jeno asked. Donghyuck didn’t even know how to answer him because he was clueless too.

“It’s strange,” Renjun said, stealing a glance at the Brat Pack’s table but quickly looked away. “The Brat Pack members don't notice anybody because well, they don't need anybody. But now all of them are staring at you.”

Donghyuck ducked his head even lower.

“Are they still staring?”

“They are,” Jaemin giggled in his ears. “I think it’s because of what you did this morning.”

Donghyuck groaned. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t,” Renjun said in a voice that implied it to should be obvious, even to a newcomer like him. Donghyuck grunted.

“Maybe because this is the first time they found someone like Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck looked up at Jeno and frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not like anybody,” Jaemin told him. “You don’t treat them, especially Mark, like how we treat them.”

Donghyuck wanted to tell them that they could do the same. The Brat Pack might be a big deal here and they held an important role in this school or even in the society, but they were still students like the rest of us. But he chose to stay mum, stuffing another spoonful of _kimchi_ into his mouth.    

Donghyuck peeked at their table from the corner of his eyes and he found Mark Lee was still staring at him. He wanted to look away but couldn’t. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Mark’s face twisted up into a crooked smile. He held Donghyuck’s eyes for a moment before looking away. Donghyuck frowned and looked down again.

“Oh my god,” Renjun sounded so amazed when he spoke and he looked at Donghyuck with a slightly opened mouth. “What is happening between the two of you?”

“Nothing,” Donghyuck quickly replied. 

Jaemin pursed his lips.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing when Mark Lee smiled at you.”

“You called that a smile?” Donghyuck grunted. “It doesn’t look like a smile to me.”

“It’s his signature crooked smile and look at those girls. God, they’re so thirsty over him.”

Donghyuck looked around and found that most of the girls were blatantly staring— _ogling_ — at Mark Lee. He cringed before looking down at this plate, wondering what just happened.

Thankfully Jeno managed to change the topic of the conversation so Jaemin and Renjun stopped pestering Donghyuck about Mark. The three of them began to talk about the latest models of cars—Jaemin mentioned Mark’s car and voiced out his jealousy because his parents would never buy him one before he got his driving license. Donghyuck chewed his food slowly, still couldn’t understand the whole situation. He could feel an intense gaze boring into the side of his face and he didn’t need to look up to know who it belonged to.

_Why was Mark Lee suddenly being like that?_

 

* * *

 

Before heading to the gym for P.E class, Donghyuck went his locker to take his uniform. The moment he turned his back, four girls cornered him against the wall. Donghyuck recognized one of the girls. She was from his History class. They scanned him, up and down at him, giving him dirty looks and mocking smiles. Donghyuck remained unfazed. He stood straight and stared back at them. He was still taller than her and he was never the one to back down.

“What do you want from me?” he asked in a flat tone, unwavering.

The girl from History class narrowed her eyes on Donghyuck, clenching her teeth together as she stood before him, folding her arms against her chest. Donghyuck lowered his gaze to read her name tag; Ko Eunji.

“How dare you talk to us with that kind of tone,” she spat. “Do you even know who we are?”

Donghyuck tried not to roll his eyes.

“No, thank you. I’m not interested.”

Koeun’s face turned red and she moved forward to push Donghyuck, causing him to stumble backward and he collided with the banks of lockers. He felt the handle dig into his lower back, making him wince slightly.

“Who do you think you are, huh?” One of the girls cornered him. Donghyuck remembered her name. It’s Lami. She was from his Biology class. “Do you think you will be able to seduce Mark Lee? You ain’t that charming.”

“And you should know your place, you dirty peasant.”  

Donghyuck ignored the names and stared at them incredulously. “Me? Seducing Mark Lee? What are you talking about?”

Donghyuck wouldn’t even bat an eye when the students here looked down on him just because he wasn’t coming from a rich family like them. He knew the consequences when he transferred here. He’d done a pretty good job ignoring their snide remarks and kept his head up. But this time, their accusation didn’t make sense at all. Him, seducing Mark Lee? No way.

“Don’t play dumb with us,” Koeun said in a dangerous tone, glaring at Donghyuck with piercing eyes. “We saw what happened in the cafeteria. And how dare you sat down next to him? You clearly have no shame.”

Donghyuck’s lips pressed into a thin line, his jaw tightened. This was getting ridiculous.

“Listen, I have no idea what you guys are talking about and I’m not seducing Mark Lee. Leave me alone.”

His words and action only added fuel to their anger. Koeun’s nose flared up and her face turned a deep red. She was about to lunge forward when suddenly there was a familiar figure walking over them.

“What is going on here?” a soft yet stern male voice asked.

Koeun and the rest of the girls looked up and instantly stumbled backward, gaping at the sight of Lee Taeyong in all his glory. Taeyong looked at Donghyuck and then at those frightened girls. His perfectly sculptured face scrunched up, clearly displeased at the sight before him.

“Tae-Taeyong su-sunbaemin—“

“Aren’t you guys supposed at the gym now?”

Koeun spluttered. “We—we’re about to go!”

Taeyong gave them a stern look and when he spoke again, his voice held an absolute command. 

“Then go.”

Once the girls were out of the sight, Taeyong turned to Donghyuck and his cold face instantly softened.

“Are you okay?”

Donghyuck let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His shoulders sagged as he nodded, brushing out his wrinkled uniform.

“Yes,” he replied in a low tone. “Thank you.”

 Taeyong gave him a smile and Donghyuck always thought that his beautiful smile made him looked less the Brat Pack and more friendly, almost like a normal student like them.

“Be careful,” Taeyong said, his voice took on a serious tone. “I’ll be going then.”   

Taeyong had already turned his back around and walked a couple of steps forward when suddenly Donghyuck remembered something and the next thing he knew, he already ran after him.

“Taeyong sunbaenim, wait!”

Taeyong stopped and he looked a little bit surprised when he turned around again. But he didn’t lose his composure. He put his hands into the pocket of his pants, his movements were so graceful and light.

“Yes?”

Donghyuck hesitated for a moment before he finally asked, “Can I know Mark’s address?”

A beat of silence. Taeyong blinked at him, dazed. He looked like he just heard something he didn’t expect.

“Mark’s address? What for?”

“I have an assignment with him,” Donghyuck quickly explained. “Mark asked me to come to his place but I don’t where he lives.”

Taeyong was clearly taken aback. His mouth fell open and he stared at Donghyuck with obvious curiosity.  

“He asked you to come to his place?” he sounded so amazed as if Donghyuck just told him something he’d never heard before.

Donghyuck tried not to squirm under Taeyong’s intense gaze.

“Yes.”

It took Taeyong a moment to finally gain his sense back. He composed himself and his face gradually back to normal again.

“Do you have a pen and a paper?”

Donghyuck had to open his locker again and look for what Taeyong asked. Taeyong wrote the address down quickly and when he handed the paper to Donghyuck, he smiled so bright that it made Donghyuck’s breath hitched. And then without another word, he continued walking and disappeared into a throng of people. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed in about the same fashion. After his last class ended, Donghyuck quickly left the school. He went straight to home because today Kun was in charge to pick Chenle up. Once he was back at home, he found his baby brother was already fast asleep on top of Kun, snoring softly. Kun heard him coming and lifted his head over to see Donghyuck walked across the room on tiptoe as not to wake Chenle because his brother was a light sleeper.

“You’re home.”

Donghyuck smiled at him. “Hi, hyung.”

Cradling Chenle’s head in his chest with one hand and settled another one on the small of his back, Kun slowly sitting up on the bed.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I haven’t.”

Kun settled Chenle’s body on the bed ever so slowly and carefully. Chenle made a whimpering sound on his sleep but didn’t open his eyes, wriggling a little when Kun put a blanket over his body. After making sure that Chenle was comfortable enough, Kun slowly climbed off the bed and walked over Donghyuck.

“Go take a bath and I’ll make lunch for you.”

 “Okay.” Donghyuck smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, hyung.”

Kun ruffled his head and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Anytime, Haechan-ah.”

Haechan was the nickname Kun had given him. It meant full sun. Kun told him that Donghyuck reminded him of the sun and thus he created that nickname. Donghyuck liked that nickname because the meaning was good and for some reasons, it hit home.  

Kun wasn’t just his neighborhood. For Donghyuck and Chenle, he was more like an older brother for them. Even since they moved in here, Kun has always been there to help them. He took care of them like they were his own family. He could be a brother, mother, father, and friend. Donghyuck was beyond thankful for what he did for him and Chenle.

After taking a quick shower, Donghyuck padded over the kitchen and found Kun was settling the table for him. His eyes lighted up when he saw a bowl of _bibimbap_.

“Wow,” he said, settling himself on the chair. “It smells really good.”

Kun sat across him and put his elbows on the table, folding his hands and leaned forward a little. He watched as Donghyuck started to dig into his plate, munching happily. At moments like this, Kun was reminded that the boy before him was actually still so young, so fragile, and breakable. The moment Donghyuck stood in front of his doorstep with Chenle in his arms, introducing them as his new neighbor, Kun knew he wasn’t like kids his age. Because of certain circumstances, Donghyuck was forced to take a role he wasn’t ready for. He became the provider and the supporter for both Chenle and himself. Kun couldn’t imagine how hard that must be for him. He was a very brave and strong boy. That was why Kun had a very soft spot for Lee brothers.

“Hyung,” he said with a mouth full of food, cheeks puffed out. “Can you stay the night here with Lele? I need to go to a friend’s house. We need to work on an assignment together.”

Kun tsked, reaching out to wipe the crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t talk when you’re eating.” he scolded him softly. “And where is your friend’s house?”

“Gangnam.”

Kun frowned. “It’s quite far from here. When are you going there?”

“At seven,” he replied after he swallowed his food, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before midnight.”

“Is it a boy or girl? Your friend.”

“A boy.”

Kun hummed. “Ask him to drive you home. It’s dangerous if you go home alone.”

Donghyuck pouted.

“I’m not a baby. I am capable of taking care of myself. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time I’m going home alone. I do it almost every day after work.”  

“That’s because your workplace isn’t that far.” Kun said. “Just ask him. If he’s a good boy he will certainly don’t mind driving you home.”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything and continued eating. He didn’t know Mark Lee enough to know whether he was a good boy or not—he didn’t judge people by appearance. Even though he wouldn’t hesitate to call him cocky. Because he was indeed cocky. And Donghyuck was certain that the infamous Mark Lee would never drive him home. It was still a mystery to Donghyuck why he agreed on doing the assignment together. 

After Donghyuck has finished his lunch, he took a short nap. Kun woke him up three hours later to get ready. When Donghyuck was ready to go, a deafening cry pierced the whole room, startling both Donghyuck and Kun. They rushed to Chenle’s room and found the boy was writhing on the bed, wailing on his sleep. Donghyuck was quick to take his brother in his arms, holding him against his chest. He shook his body gently and Chenle woke up with a jolt.

“Baby,” he whispered gently, cradling his head. “It’s okay. Hyung’s here. It’s okay.”

Chenle wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, sobbing into his throat. Donghyuck leaned down to press his cheek to the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. Kun quietly left the room, giving them the privacy they needed. Chenle had his nightmares sometimes. He would wake up crying and wailing. It happened after their parents died and it never went away. Donghyuck was the only one who could calm him down.  

“It’s okay, baby,” Donghyuck dropped a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Don’t be scared. Hyung’s here.”

“D-don’t leave,” Chenle hiccupped, big fat tears streaming down his cheeks. “Don’t leave me, hyung.”

Donghyuck’s heart throbbed painfully. He tried to get a control of the staggering grief that gripped him, blinking fresh tears from his eyes. He tightened his hold around Chenle’s body.

“I will never leave you,” he whispered, his voice broke on the last sentence.

It took minutes for Chenle to finally calm down. When he finally stopped crying, Donghyuck walked out of the room and found Kun was sitting anxiously on the couch. When he saw them, he quickly got up and rushed to their side.

“Is he okay?”

Kun ruffled Chenle’s hair gently. The boy only blinked at him tiredly.

“He’s fine now,” Donghyuck said, dropping another kiss to the top of Chenle’s hair. He looked tired as well.

“Haechan-ah, I don’t think you should go to your friend’s house. Chenle needs you.”

Donghyuck tried not to groan. It completely slipped his mind that he had to go to Mark’s house. After what happened, it was impossible for him to leave Chenle alone. Kun was right. His baby brother needed him. But the problem was, he didn’t have Mark’s number. How was he supposed to tell him that he couldn’t come?

“Call him and tell him that you can’t come. Ask for another date.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I… I can’t.”

Kun frowned. “Why?”

Donghyuck bit his lower lips, conflicted.

“I… I don’t have his number.”

Kun stared at him incredulously. “What? How come? Isn’t he your friend?”

Donghyuck could never explain the things between him and Mark. That he and Mark weren’t friends at all. There was no way he could be friends with the Brat Pack’s leader; the one who ruled the school. But Kun didn’t have to know about that either. So he settled with a safe answer.

“I forgot to ask him.”

Kun exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Then what are you gonna do now?”

Donghyuck was quiet for a moment. He would be in trouble if he didn’t show up to Mark’s house but on the other hand, he couldn’t leave his brother at home even though Kun was here. At times like this Chenle only needed him. Donghyuck looked down at his brother while he debated internally.

“I’ll bring Lele with me,” Donghyuck said after a moment of silence. Kun gave him a look.

“Are you sure?”

Donghyuck gulped. “Yes.”

No, Donghyuck wasn’t sure at all. He couldn’t imagine Mark’s reaction. What will he do when he saw him at his doorstep with an arm full of his brother? He’d probably mad and thought that he was insane. He’d probably tell him to leave but Donghyuck really had no choice.

Kun offered to change Chenle’s clothes meanwhile Donghyuck stuffed his books into his bag. He knew perfectly that he would regret his decision but he couldn’t back away now. After taking a deep breath, he left the apartment with a sleepy Chenle in his arms. He took the bus and sat at the very back row, leaning his head against the window. He couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of reaction would Mark give when he saw them. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night.

 

* * *

 


	5. Unexpected Guest(s)

* * *

Donghyuck felt so awkward and out of place as he stood in front of the gate of Mark Lee’s house. After looking for almost ten minutes, walking through a rich neighborhood with boxy and sleek houses, he finally found it. There was a guard outside and when he saw Donghyuck stood outside, he walked over him, slowly and carefully. The man was bulky and tall. He stopped before Donghyuck, scanning him up and down. Instinctively, Donghyuck tightened his hold around Chenle’s body. Thankfully his brother was fast asleep in his arms.

“Is there anything I can help you with, young man?” he asked. His voice was so deep and a little intimidating. Donghyuck swallowed, trying not to stammer.

“I’m here to meet Mark Lee.”

The guard frowned. “Mr. Lee?”

“Yes,” he said. “We’re going to work on an assignment together. Can you please inform him that I’m already here? My name’s Lee Donghyuck.”

The guard stared at Donghyuck for a moment, watching him with calculating eyes. Donghyuck knew that he didn’t look like the type of person who would show up in front of Mark’s house. His appearance was enough to tell that he wasn’t from this neighborhood. The guard pursed his lips, scanning him one last time before finally nodding his head. He opened the gate and motioned Donghyuck to follow him.

Donghyuck didn't know what he'd expected, but it definitely wasn't this. Mark's house was a sleek modern house with clean lines and expansive windows. The exteriors were a mixture of siding, stucco, stone, brick, and wood. The roof was flat with great overhangs and a large terrace by the entrance outside. It wasn't as big as a mansion. In fact it was minimalist but it still looked beautiful and properly decorated. It was stylish, careful balance of modern and functional.

“Please wait here,” the guard said. “I will inform Mr. Lee about your presence.”

Donghyuck turned to the guard and smiled nervously.

“Thank you.”

The guard bowed his head slightly before leaving Donghyuck on the porch. At that moment, Chenle stirred awake and he looked disoriented when he looked around. He took in the sight around him and muttered a small “ _wow_ ,”.

Donghyuck chuckled. “You’re awake.”

Chenle scanned the house. His eyes lighted up, clearly amazed.

“Hyung, where are we?”

Donghyuck ruffled his head, smiling down at him.

“We’ve arrived at my friend’s house, baby,” he said. “Are you feeling better now?”

Chenle rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning.

“Yes. But sleepy.”

Donghyuck dropped a kiss to his forehead lovingly. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll try to finish my homework as fast as I can so we can go home soon.”

Chenle hummed, nuzzling his face into Donghyuck’s neck.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he mumbled sleepily, dozing off. Donghyuck chuckled, rubbing his back gently.

At that precise moment when Donghyuck lifted his head and the front door flung open. Mark Lee stood there, staring at Donghyuck with obvious disbelief, eyes widened in surprise. For a long moment he only stared at him, jaw falling open. And then he blinked and his eyes fell on the little boy in Donghyuck’s arms and he gasped in shock.

“ _What the hell?_ ”

 

* * *

 

Mark Lee didn’t expect Lee Donghyuck to actually show up at his doorstep. And he certainly never expected him to show up with Chenle. A sleepy little boy who jerked awake as soon as he heard Mark’s booming voice. Chenle lifted his head and locked eyes with Mark’s. He blinked. Once. Twice. Mark blinked back at him.

Chenle tilted his head a little. “Are you my hyung’s friend?”

Mark opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. He blinked at Chenle again, bewildered.

“Yes, he is,” Donghyuck answered for him. “Say hi to him, baby.”

Chenle’s face instantly brightened as he smiled at Mark, all teeth and gums. Mark stumbled backward, stuttering.

“Hello, hyung! My name is Chenle. Nice to meet you!” he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.

“H-hi,” Mark let out a squeak. “I’m Mark.”

“Your house is very cool, Mark hyung!” Chenle said in a high pitched voice, startling Mark with how loud he sounded. “And it’s really bright!”

Mark took another step backward. A taken-aback expression stealing over his face.

“T-thanks.” 

Donghyuck raised one eyebrow at Mark. He looked so awkward and Donghyuck got an impression that he wasn’t good with kids. It was obvious with how he acted around Chenle. His baby brother was oblivious of Mark’s demeanor. He was still smiling, showing his adorable dimples. Mark could only stand there, watching him carefully now.  

“I don’t have your number,” Donghyuck said, drawing Mark’s attention back to him. “I don’t know how to reach you so I came here straight away. And he’s my little brother. I can’t leave him alone so I decided to bring him along. I hope you don’t mind.”

Mark gritted his teeth. He looked like he wanted to throw snarky, mean remarks like he usually did but because Chenle was there, watching him, he knew he couldn’t. He tried to compose himself. His face twisted as he looked at Donghyuck.

“It’s late,” Mark said through his teeth. “You shouldn’t have brought your brother and let him sleep at home.”

“I told you I can’t.”

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose. “Why? Your parents can take care of him.”

“We don’t have parents.”

It wasn’t Donghyuck who answered Mark but Chenle. His answer surprised both Donghyuck and Chenle. Mark looked clearly taken aback. His face turned pale and his breath hitched as he turned to Chenle. His baby brother surprisingly didn’t look sad or about to cry. But he didn’t smile either.

“W-what?”

Chenle stared back at Mark. “We don’t have parents. It’s only me and hyung.”

“Our parents died in a car accident.” Donghyuck added, his throat thick.

This was actually the first time Donghyuck explained his situation to other people other than Kun and his boss. Even his new friends at school didn’t know about it yet. Technically Chenle was the first one who brought it up and Donghyuck didn’t expect his brother to say it. Chenle never talked about their parents again. He missed them from time to time but he never really talked about their death. So it came as a surprise when he casually told Mark about it.

Donghyuck and Chenle looked at Mark, watching every flick of his eyes. Mark stared at them for a very long moment, trying to process what he just heard. His eyes locked with Donghyuck’s for a brief moment and Donghyuck felt as if Mark was looking straight into his soul. The look on his face changed. It is as if it was the first time he saw Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked away, couldn’t bear to hold his gaze any longer. And then, when Mark spoke again, his voice was surprisingly full of sympathy.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, his voice took on a soft tone. He didn’t look at him with pity. It was pure. And he sounded so genuine and sincere.

Donghyuck gaped at him, not expecting Mark to react like that. And this was the very first time he spoke to Donghyuck with such tone. He was different. The opposite from the Mark Lee he met at school; less cocky and scary. Donghyuck almost didn’t recognize him. But then again, he knew nothing about him.

“Let’s come inside,” Mark said after a few moments of silence, stepping aside to clear a path for them. Donghyuck looked at him hesitantly before walked into the house.

 

* * *

 

The inside of the house was even more surprising. It was very bright and very large but less open. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were adorned by a neutral gray to brown palette. As soon as they stepped inside, Chenle asked Donghyuck to put him down. He bounced and was about to run around but Donghyuck stopped him.

“Baby, you can’t.” Donghyuck told him softly. Chenle pouted at him.

“I just want to look around the house because it’s so pretty,” he said, dejected. He turned to Mark and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Mark hyung, can I see around?”

Mark looked down at Chenle with something Donghyuck never saw before. Donghyuck stared at his face, searching for any signs of the anger he feared. He’d seen Mark looked at him with fire in his eyes before. Mark had looked at him as if he wanted to kill him. He angered him twice. Their first impression with each other wasn’t that good. The accidents would always be a reminder for both of them. But the way Mark looked at Chenle was totally different. The Mark Lee at school that Donghyuck knew would start to scowl at everyone except the Brat Pack members. But now his face softened. His eyes were very kind. Although he still looked awkward, he didn’t seem annoyed. It felt so much like looking at a completely different person.

Chenle walked over Mark and tugged at the end of his shirt, pouting. “Please, hyung?”

A small smile broke across Mark’s face. It wasn't his signature crooked smile. It was a real smile. And Donghyuck almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that. _Mark Lee was smiling_. 

“Let’s go, little guy.”

Chenle’s face instantly lighted up.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Chenle took one of Mark’s hands and tugged him forward. Mark was taken aback by his action but instead of letting him go, he gripped Chenle’s little hand as he showed him around the first floor.

The living room was filled with expensive furniture. There was a black sectional sofa in the middle and a sleek divider that held the flat screen television. Beside the living area was the dining table and chairs that were positioned strategically against an appetizing panorama of the outdoors. Opposite the dining area was the contemporary kitchen that got its own breakfast bar on a smooth attaching marble top. It was sleek, shiny, and very clean.

“Your house is really big and pretty, hyung!” Chenle said after they were back in the living room.

“It’s nothing but thank you for the compliment, little guy.”

Mark patted Chenle’s head gently and Donghyuck just realized that he’s still holding his brother’s hand. Donghyuck looked at their intertwined hands and then at Mark’s face. He thought that maybe Mark Lee was so much more than what other people thought and saw.

At that moment, a familiar figure appeared and Donghyuck looked up to see Lee Taeyong entered the room.

“Mark, what took you so—“ Taeyong stopped abruptly. His gaze immediately fell on Chenle. Just like Mark, he clearly didn’t expect to see a little boy here.

“Who’s this little guy over here?”

Taeyong slowly walked over Chenle and then he knelt down on the floor in front of him. His smiled and Donghyuck was taken aback because it wasn’t his famous polite smile he showed at school. His smile was so bright and wide, showing all his teeth. His face lightened up and for a moment he reminded Donghyuck of a happy child.

“Hello~” Taeyong said, his voice bright. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Chenle! What’s your name, pretty hyung?”

Taeyong laughed with his velvet voice, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes curved into a crescent.

“My name’s Taeyong,” he said, reaching out to pinch Chenle’s chubby cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

Taeyong looked up at Donghyuck.

“Is he your little brother?”

“Yes. I bring him here because I can’t leave him alone at home,” Donghyuck turned to Mark who’s been quietly watching the scene before him. “I’m sorry for the inconvenient,”

“It’s okay!” Taeyong replied. He took one of Chenle’s hands, swaying it lightly. “Your brother is really cute. Look at his smile!”

“Taeyongie hyung is very pretty too!” Chenle said. “Just like my hyung!”

Donghyuck could feel a blush color his face and neck. Taeyong giggled.

“Baby, I’m looking for you everywhere.” a deep voice was heard behind them.

The four of them turned around to see Jaehyun walking toward Taeyong. Jaehyun slowed his steps as he took in the sight before him. At first, his eyes fell on Donghyuck and if he looked surprised to see him here, in his brother’s house, he didn’t show it. His thoughts didn’t play across his face. And then his eyes flickered to Chenle and he blinked at him.  

“Jaehyunie!” Taeyong called him, motioning him to come closer. “Come here! Meet Chenle! He’s Donghyuck’s little brother.”

Jaehyun stopped beside Taeyong and then slowly he got down on his knee so he could look at Chenle in the eye.

“Chenle, this is Jaehyunie hyung,” Taeyong said, clutching his boyfriend’s arm and pulling him closer until their shoulders touched. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Chenle looked at Jaehyun, up and down, mouth slightly parted.

“Wow, Jaehyunie hyung is so tall. And so handsome too!” he exclaimed. “I want to grow taller like hyung!”

Jaehyun lifted one hand and put it on top of Chenle’s head, stroking his head with the gentlest touch. Donghyuck watched as a soft smile slowly broke across Jaehyun’s face and he gawked at him, jaw dropping. This was the very first time Donghyuck saw Jung Jaehyun smiled to someone other than Taeyong. He usually looked cold, passive, and always quiet. He looked so handsome when he’s smiling like that and it matched his soft features.

“You will, little guy,” Jaehyun said, and his voice sounded soft, almost fatherly. “Don’t worry. You just need to wait for a few years.”

Suddenly there was a commotion resonated the room. People were talking at the same time. When Donghyuck looked up, the rest of the Brat Pack members were coming out of the hallway, walking over their direction. They were still unaware of the new guests as they chatted with each other.

“I'm going to order pizza!” Ten exclaimed, eyes focused on his phone screen. Johnny had one arm around his waist to steady him, making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet.

Yuta groaned. “You just ordered pizza three hours ago and you're going to order it again?”

“He can do whatever he wants, Yuta,” Johnny said, dropping a kiss to Ten’s temple. His boyfriend beamed at him. “It's his money.”

Yuta gave them a dirty look.

“You guys are so disgusting. Get out of my sight.”

“Ten, you can't order pizza,” Doyoung told him in an even yet commanding tone. “Taeyongie and I are cooking tonight. Order that junk food and he's going to throw your lame ass out of the windows.”

Ten pouted, stomping his feet in defeat. Yuta laughed in victory. They knew perfectly well that Doyoung wasn’t joking when he said that. Even Johnny couldn't throw another remark to defend his boyfriend. Taeyong would definitely kill them if he knew they stuffed themselves with too many junk food. He wasn't a mother of the group for no reason.

“Go on, Tennie~ Order it now. It's your money anyway.”

Yuta mocked him, sticking his tongue out like a five year old. Ten lunged forward to grab his head but Yuta managed to dodge his attack.

“Yuta, stop—“ Johnny stopped mid-sentence when he finally realized another presence in the living room.

All of the Brat Pack members stopped a few feet away from them, looking back and forth between Donghyuck and Chenle. Just like Donghyuck had predicted, they clearly didn’t expect to see Chenle here. The room became still and silent. No one moved from their spots. They stared at Chenle but their intense gazes scared him. The little boy quickly turned around to hide his face in Donghyuck's tummy. Donghyuck hoisted him up, wrapping both arms protectively around his little brother.

Taeyong got up on his feet and turned around to his members. He put both hands on his hips and glared at them.

“Stop it. All of you. You scared him!” he scolded them. “Yuta, stop glaring at him!”

Yuta spluttered, blinking rapidly. “I didn't do anything!”

Yuta’s loud voice made Chenle nestled deeper into Donghyuck’s neck, flinching. Jaehyun saw that and turned to give him a warning look.

“Yuta, lower your tone.”

Yuta quickly shut his mouth.

“Who is he?” Doyoung asked, not moving from his spot. His eyes were on the back of Chenle's head. “I thought only the new kid is coming tonight.”

Donghyuck gulped. So all of them knew that he was coming.

“He is Donghyuck's little brother,” Jaehyun answered. “His name is Chenle.”

Chenle lifted his head from Donghyuck's neck to peek out at them. He glanced shyly at them from under his long lashes then hid again.

“So cute,” Ten cooed, walking over them. Johnny followed him almost immediately. It was like there was some kind of pull between them. If one moved, the other moved too as if they gravitated around each other.  

“Who's his name, again?”

“Chenle,” this time it's Mark who answered. Donghyuck almost forgot his presence because Mark has been too quiet. And he was also surprised to find him already standing next to him. When did he move there?

“Hello, Chenle~”

Ten called him in a sweet voice, tapping his back twice to get his attention. Chenle slowly turned again,  blinking at him.

“Hi,” Ten waved his hand enthusiastically. “My name's Ten! And this is my boyfriend, Johnny!”

Chenle's eyes widened when he saw Johnny, mouth falling open.

“Whoa, hyung is even taller than Jaehyunie hyung!” he exclaimed in amazement. His pupils dilated. “How come hyung is so tall?”

“He drinks a lot of milk.”

Johnny chuckled at his boyfriend's answer.

“Hi, Chenle. I think I can be this tall because I never skip meals and sleeps enough.”

Chenle turned to his brother, lips pursed and face determined. “Hyung, from now on I will eat a lot and drink milk so I can grow taller like Johnny hyung and Jaehyunie hyung!”

Donghyuck let out a laugh and Ten laughed along with him. Taeyong giggled meanwhile the rest of the Brat Pack smiled at Chenle. Their attention was fully on him. From a peripheral peek, Donghyuck saw Mark was smiling too.  

“Don't worry, baby. You'll grow as tall as them one  day.”

For a moment Donghyuck forgot where he was and leaned forward to rub his nose against Chenle's—something he always did to his baby brother. He was unaware of a pair of eyes that silently watching him.

“Hey, Chenle,” Yuta appeared behind Johnny's back. He waved at Chenle, smiling brightly. “My name's Yuta. And that blondie over there is Doyoung.”

Doyoung let out a grumble. “Don't call me blondie, you little piece—“  

“Doyoung!” all of the Brat Pack members said in unison, startling him. Doyoung’s hands flew to his mouth. He looked at Chenle sheepishly.

“No swearing in front of the kid,” Taeyong gave him a stern look that reminded Donghyuck of his mother. “Do it and you’ll receive the consequence from me.”  

“Be careful,” Jaehyun added, his face mirrored Taeyong’s. They looked like parents who were scolding their kid. Ten and Johnny laughed at their friend.

“That's what happened if you don't use your brain,” Yuta said, smiling cheekily. Doyoung pouted at his members like a dejected puppy.

Suddenly everything was too much for Donghyuck. This wasn't what he expected when he decided to come to Mark's house. And he certainly didn't expect this kind of reactions when they saw Chenle. Everyone was different now and seemed out of characters. They weren't a bunch of rich kids who came to school by expensive cars and sat on the corner of the cafeteria as if it was their throne. They weren't a group of guys who walked in the hallway like they owned the place. Right now they looked normal—too normal to the point it perplexed Donghyuck to see their sudden change of attitude. And it made Donghyuck realized that there were still so many things people didn't about know them.

“It's almost dinner time now,” Taeyong announced. “Doyoung and I are going to cook. Mark, bring Donghyuck to your study room. The rest of you can bring Chenle to the basement. Play with him. Behave and do not talk inappropriately in front of him.”

It was almost comical to Donghyuck how the Brat Pack members nodded obediently at Taeyong's words. Mark might be the leader but it was clear that Taeyong also held an absolute authority in the group.

“Chenle-ya, do you want to play with hyungs? We can play whatever games you want.”

Chenle's eyes lighted up. He nodded frantically.

“I  want to play games!” he then turned to Donghyuck. “Hyung, can I play with Johnny hyung?”

Now that Donghyuck had a glimpse of another side of the Brat Pack, he somehow felt at ease and didn’t hesitate to nod.

“Of course you can,” Donghyuck said. “Promise me you're going to behave around them?”

Chenle nodded firmly. “Promise, hyung."

Donghyuck kissed his forehead before letting Johnny took Chenle into his arms. His brother looked so tiny in Johnny’s arms. He started to chatted animatedly, talking about the games he wanted to play. Johnny listened to him, smiling. Donghyuck almost forgot that he was the oldest in the group. Whenever Donghyuck saw Johnny, there was a relaxed yet commanding aura around him and the way he talked to Chenle almost reminded Donghyuck of his father. Yuta, Ten, and Jaehyun followed them meanwhile Taeyong and Doyoung padded across the room to the kitchen.

And then, it was only him and Mark now. They didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, still processing what just happened. It was Donghyuck who spoke first. He turned to him, swallowing thickly.

“Can we start now?”

Mark stared at him, his eyes intense. Donghyuck tried not to squirm under his gaze.  

“Follow me.” he said after a few moments of silence, his voice was low yet commanding.

He walked first and Donghyuck followed him. Donghyuck started to feel a little bit nervous and anxious when Mark led him upstairs. The second floor was more spacious, less furniture, and had a lot of rooms. Mark walked to the corner of the room and stopped in front of one of the doors. He pushed it opened and motioned Donghyuck to come inside.

After taking a deep breath, Donghyuck took a step forward and walked inside.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you are curious about Mark's house [here](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1067663000352374784)  
> and if you want to say hi to me [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)   
> thank you for showing endless supports for this fic <3


	6. Uninvited Guest

* * *

The study room faced south with a wall-sized window and it was bigger than Donghyuck originally thought. It had a different vibe than the rest of the house, almost like a studio than a study room. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of books and CDs. There was a black leather L shaped sofa to the very left side of the room and a small table in front of it. The floor was wooden and the rest of the walls were hung with portraits and posters of various artists of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. Donghyuck recognized some of them; Ghibli, Godard, Picasso, Renoir, Queen, Beatles, Michael Jackson, and Kahlo. There were also some portraits of models like Monroe, Moss, and Birkin. Donghyuck had to say that Mark had a good taste.

Mark walked across the room and settled himself on the sofa. He patted the space next to him, motioning Donghyuck to join him. Donghyuck bit his lower lips, suddenly feeling nervous and a little bit anxious if he had to sit next to Mark because this was his house. His territorial. This wasn’t school and it’s just the two of them now.

“Sit here.” Mark said, but it sounded more like a command. Donghyuck’s lips twitched. He still didn’t like the way he talked sometimes, especially with that kind of tone. But it was clear that if Mark wanted something, then he would get it—as simple as that. Not having another choice, Donghyuck walked over Mark and plopped down next to him.

“Have you read the novel?” Donghyuck asked first, taking his book out of his bag.

“I have.”

Donghyuck turned to Mark, suspicious. “Really?”

Mark raised one eyebrow at him.

“What? You think what I do every day is waltz into the school and woo those young girls?”

Donghyuck didn’t answer him but the look on his face was enough for him to know. Surprisingly, Mark didn’t look upset or mad with his blatant honesty. His lips curved upward, flashing Donghyuck his signature crooked smile.

“Well, it’s not completely wrong,” he said, his voice light. “But we’re not here to discuss it. What do you think about the novel?”

Donghyuck didn’t miss a single beat to answer it.

“I think Vegetarian is extraordinary. It’s filled with dark dreams, simmering tensions, chilling violence, and the characters are relatable yet at the same time, they’re not the kind of people we can meet every day. And I also think…”

Donghyuck continued talking while looking down at the novel, going through some important parts that were already highlighted by rainbow markers. He had read the book before and knew exactly what the story was about. He stopped talking when he felt an intense gaze to the side of his face. He glanced up, and Mark was staring at him, the same curious look in his eyes like he had this noon at the cafeteria.

"What? Is there something in my face?" Donghyuck blurted out unthinkingly.

Mark seemed puzzled by the unexpected remark. And then he blinked and let out a small laugh. He laughed, his voice low and his shoulder shook slightly. Donghyuck tried not to shiver. It felt so weird hearing him laugh.

“No, nothing,” he said, a slow smile worked its way across his face. “You’ve read the book I suppose?”

“I have,” Donghyuck mumbled, looking down at his book again. “What do you think about the book? We can share our thoughts and after we’re done I will write the report.”

Turned out Mark wasn’t lying when he said that he had read the book. He pointed out some important points about how the novel repeatedly showed the huge frictions between huge passion and desire that were fed and denied. Donghyuck was actually impressed—not that he’s going to admit it out loud. Not only Mark had both looks and money, but he also had a brain. The way he talked about the plots and the development of the characters showed his intelligence.

For the next twenty minutes, they were so immersed in the assignment. Donghyuck wrote the report and Mark helped him find the right words. They agreed almost on everything because they always thought about the same thing and pointed out the same details. They matched pretty well this time. Even Donghyuck was surprised by the new dynamic. It still felt very strange and weird for Donghyuck being in the same room as Mark, talked to him like a normal person, and for the very first time, he didn’t see him as the Brat Pack leader. He was just Mark Lee. A junior like him. Nothing less, nothing more.

They finished the report in no time. When they’re finally done, Donghyuck quickly stuffed his books into his bag. He just wanted to go home soon and cuddled his brother. But when he made an attempt to get up, Mark’s sudden question stopped him.

“It must be really hard.”

Confused and perplexed, Donghyuck turned to Mark with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry?”

Mark stared at him in the eye and Donghyuck swore there was something different there but he didn’t have time to ponder it because what Mark said next completely caught him off guard.

“Living your life without your parents.”

Donghyuck did not expect Mark to ask him that kind of question. And he wasn’t ready for _that_ look. The emotions in Mark’s face, it wasn’t pity or mockery. It wasn’t something Donghyuck often saw in people’ eyes when they knew about his situation. It was understanding and sincerity. He looked at him as if he could feel what Donghyuck felt. It made his stomach twisted and he felt sick.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Mark asked again. No one had asked Donghyuck that—not straight out like he did. Almost demanding.

“Not really,” Donghyuck replied, and he knew he wasn’t completely honest when he said that. Mark stared at him and Donghyuck could tell that he saw past his lie. But Donghyuck didn’t feel the need to explain his situation to him. Mark didn’t have to know how hard and devastating it was—and the circumstances around it—for him. How he had to endure everything and still had to be strong for his brother.

“When did that happen?”

Donghyuck’s throat tightened and he swallowed thickly. He lowered his gaze, couldn’t bear to hold his.

“Three years ago.”

Mark paused for a long moment. He still didn’t take his eyes off from Donghyuck, blatantly watching him. When he spoke again, he sounded almost as if he was in pain.

“Life isn’t fair sometimes.”

For a moment, Donghyuck was surprised to hear it because of emotion he was showing. He glanced up, his eyes locked on his, and he couldn’t look away. Mark's eyes bored into him and it is as if he could see all the way into his soul, making Donghyuck’s breath caught in his chest.

It was silence for a few heartbeats and then there was a knock on the door. Only then Mark took his eyes off from Donghyuck to see Taeyong appeared in the doorway, still wearing his pink apron.

“Boys, dinner is ready.”

Donghyuck gulped. “I think I’ll get going now, Taeyong sunbaemin.”

Taeyong gave Donghyuck a look.

“Come down soon.” it was clearly an order. Taeyong said in a tone that left no argument. He didn’t wait for them to answer and quickly closed the door again.

“You do not deny Taeyong hyung’s request.” Mark told him, getting up from his seat. Donghyuck followed him a step behind. “Especially when it comes to meal times.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me and Chenle to join you?”

“Just follow what he says and you’re going to be fine.”

Mark opened the door and motioned him to go first. As they walked down the stairs to the kitchen, it just occurred to him that he’s going to sit on the same table with the Brat Pack members. He’d better prepare himself.

 

* * *

 

All of the Brat Pack members were already there. Donghyuck wasn’t surprised to see Jaehyun sat at the head of the table, looking like a head Alpha. Taeyong sat at his side with Chenle on his lap. They were engaged in animated conversation with his brother. Chenle’s personalities were easy going and bright. It didn’t surprise Donghyuck to see him getting close to people or stranger in such a short period of time. The way he leaned his back against Taeyong’s chest and held one of his hands, looking so comfortable there, it was clear that Chenle has taken a liking to Taeyong. There were two vacant chairs beside Taeyong and Donghyuck knew it was for him and Mark. The rest of the Brat Pack members sat across Taeyong. They heard Donghyuck and Mark came and looked up almost at the same time. When all of them were together, they reminded Donghyuck of a pack—like a werewolf pack, but more modern, classy, and glamour. 

The table was full of Korean dishes and it was all home-made. The smell made Donghyuck’s stomach grumbled. Mark heard it and sent him an amused smile, making Donghyuck’s face heated as he ducked his head down.

“Sit down, boys. Dinner’s ready.” Taeyong said, his voice softened and he looked satisfied when Donghyuck obeyed him this time.

To Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark let him sat next to Taeyong and took the only seat left. Chenle turned to him, smiling from ear to ear, but he didn’t make an attempt to reach out for him. And Taeyong didn’t look like he wanted to let go of his brother either.

“Hyung, I played a lot of internet games!” Chenle said in his high bright voice. “Johnny hyung and Yuta hyung taught me!”

Donghyuck smiled, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. “That’s great, baby. You had a lot of fun, then?”

Chenle nodded frantically.

“Soooo fun!”  

“Your brother is really cute,” Doyoung said. Donghyuck smiled politely at him.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t let him play games often because he’s easily distracted. It won’t be good for him.”

“That’s right,” Taeyong added, ruffling Chenle’s hair gently. “We can’t let him play games all the times. Next time we should teach him something else. Something useful. Maybe let him play instruments or watch documentaries.”

Yuta groaned. “God, you’re so boring. He’s just five, Taeyongie.”

“Education is important,” Jaehyun, as expected, was on Taeyong’s side. He spoke in an even voice, yet still managed to sound powerful. “It’s important for him to learn stuff like that. Kids have the ability to pick things up quickly. That’s why we need to provide a better environment for him so he can grow well and gets everything he deserves.”

Donghyuck sank into his chairs, not knowing how to react. They talked as if this wouldn’t be the last time they would meet. Their tone was serious and their concern for his brother was real. It almost felt like hearing parents talking about their kids’ future, which made Donghyuck felt slightly uncomfortable. Despite how his point of view of the Brat Pack members was slightly changed, he didn’t think he wanted to get involved with them more than this.

“Here we go again,” Ten said, rolling his eyes at his friends. “Welcome to Jaehyun and Taeyong’s parental education.”

“Can we skip this impromptu family meeting and start eating?” Johnny interrupted. “My _seolleongtang_ is getting cold. I hate cold soup.”

“Just don’t forget that Chenle is Donghyuck’s brother. He is the one who knows what’s best for him.”

Mark’s sudden alliance took Donghyuck and the rest of the Brat Pack members by surprise. Donghyuck turned to him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Mark stared back at him, totally calm, relaxed, and unbothered. And Donghyuck just realized that this was the very first time Mark called him by his name.

“Right,” Jaehyun’s voice broke their little moment. “Let’s eat, boys.”

Mark still stared at him and Donghyuck was the first one to break the eye contact. He picked up his spoon and started to eat. The moment he tasted the _seolleongtang_ , he couldn’t help but moan in delight. It tasted really good, ten times better than he expected. It tasted like the kind of food from the fancy restaurant. Yet at the same time it also reminded him of home.Taeyong heard him and his lips curved upward into a smile—a bright one. Donghyuck smiled back at him.

“It tastes really good, Taeyong sunbaenim.” he said, feeling the need to show his appreciation. “You're such a good cook.”

“Thank you,” he said while reaching out across the table to get a new spoon and gave it to Yuta who's having a hard time eating his rice with chopsticks. And then he turned to Donghyuck again and added, “And please, just call me hyung. Sunbaenim sounds too formal and stiff. I don't like that.”

Donghyuck looked uncertain. “Are you sure? I'm afraid I might cross the boundaries.”

“Just do what he wants, kid,” Yuta said with a mouth full of rice. Taeyong scrunched up his nose in disgust when he saw that. “Trust me. You don't want to piss him off.”

What Yuta said was similar to what Mark said earlier. It had the same meaning: you do not deny Lee Taeyong. Donghyuck didn't even want to know why the Brat Pack members seemed very cautious about it. Among others, Taeyong was the most friendly member. He seemed harmless. But then Donghyuck remembered Renjun once told him that there were stories about him. His pretty face certainly did not define him.

“I would really appreciate it if you don't talk with a mouth full of food,” Taeyong said in a stern voice. He then leaned down to wipe the corner of Chenle's mouth with a napkin and helped him blew the soup to cool it down. He was such a multitasking person.

“Baby, you need to eat, too.” Jaehyun reminded him. Taeyong was busy feeding Chenle that he didn't even touch his rice. He just waved his hand at Jaehyun and continued feeding Chenle. Jaehyun sighed. He took a spoonful of rice and leaned forward so he could feed him.

“Open your mouth, baby,” Jaehyun said softly. “You can keep feeding Chenle and I'll feed you in return.”

Taeyong opened his mouth obediently. Doyoung wrinkled his nose. He made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, can you please let us eat in peace? You guys are so gross.”

“Just admit that you're jealous, blondie,” Yuta said with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. A playful smiled tugged at his lips. He loved to get in Doyoung’s nerves. “If you’re so disgusted by them—we have two gross couples in the group—learn how to have fun. Go out and get laid, my child.”

Doyoung glared at him. “First of all, stop calling me blondie. And second, I'm a busy person. I have important things to do. Not everyone is like you. All you do is going to a club, get wasted, and get laid.”

Yuta scoffed.

“It's called having fun! I know how to live my life. You can never understand it because you're boring.”

“What is get laid? Is it a game? Is it fun?” Chenle asked innocently, blinking at Yuta.

Taeyong and Jaehyun immediately blanched. Doyoung and Johnny chocked on their food. Ten tried not to laugh meanwhile Yuta looked like he wanted to die.

“I-it's—“ Yuta spluttered, and then stopped, not knowing what to say. His face slowly turned pale. He turned to Donghyuck, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Donghyuck tried to suppress a laugh. It was amusing to see Yuta so out of character like that.  On the other hand, Donghyuck wasn't surprised at all and he looked calm and composed. Chenle was a kid with a lot of questions. He was always curious so it didn't come as a surprise when he would randomly ask something weird or shocking.

“I don't think I can give you the real answer, baby,” Donghyuck said honestly. “It's adult stuff and you're not allowed to know about it because you're still too young.”

Chenle pouted. “But you'll tell me when I'm old enough?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

Donghyuck nodded firmly. “Promise.”

Chenle seemed satisfied enough and continued eating after that. Taeyong turned to Yuta and Doyoung, his big piercing eyes glared at them.

“I told you to behave in front of him,” he said through gritted teeth. Doyoung and Yuta quickly pointed at each other.

“He started it!” they said at the same time. Ten barked a loud laugh, couldn't holding back any longer. Johnny shook his head and sighed. He didn't even bother to butt in because it happened every single time. Meanwhile Jaehyun looked like he’d done with them.  

“We do not talk about adult stuff in front of Chenle.” Mark said firmly. “Especially not in the dining room.”

“It completely slipped off my tongue, okay?” Yuta said, looking like a dejected puppy. “You guys act like I just committed a crime.”

“Well, you've done many stupid things—“

“You did too!”

“No, I'm didn't—“

“Stop it.” it was Ten who spoke. All the humor in his voice was gone. “You're going to scare Chenle if you continue yelling at each other.”

Yuta and Doyoung quickly shut their mouth. Chenle looked confused and slightly terrified now, sinking deeper into Taeyong's arms. Taeyong tightened his hold and quickly distracted him, asking him about the games he'd played earlier and that little boy was quick to forget about the situation.

“You guys are so childish,” Jaehyun said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Always bickering like kids.”

“We’re not childish. You're just too stiff.”

Yuta glared at him and Doyoung nodded along.

“He's right.”  

And then both of them looked at each other and give each other a high give, giggling. Chenle, not knowing exactly what happened, giggled along with them. It made Yuta and Doyoung cooed at him. And just like that. They were back being normal again as if they weren't at each other's throat just a minute ago.

The banter flowed into a casual conversation smoothly. Yuta and Doyoung talked about the new edition of Mercedez and voiced out their distaste for Lamborghini. Too common, Yuta said. Taeyong and Jaehyun still giving their sole attention to Chenle—it felt like watching parents with their kid. Johnny and Ten talked in a low voice, leaning into each other's personal space, and Donghyuck heard some English sentences from them. Meanwhile Mark was quiet as he enjoying the food.

Donghyuck did not expect the Brat Pack to look like this; less stiff and more carefree. In fact, all the traces of their cold images were gone. Donghyuck only saw a bunch of teenagers having fun, bickering with each other, and talking nonsenses. A very normal sight to see.

Their peaceful dinner was interrupted when suddenly there was loud steps coming from the living room. Everyone stopped talking and turned around to see a beautiful girl walking over the dining table with graceful steps. The Brat Pack members gasped in unison.

“ _Mina?_ ”

 

* * *

 

The whole room was perfectly silent. No one moved a muscle, and the stillness was profound. The tension was thick. The Brat Pack members went rigid on their seats. Their jaw set and it was clear that they weren’t expecting another guest— _her_. Taeyong tried to hide Chenle’s face by covering the side of his head with his hand. Jaehyun straightened his back and clenched his jaw. Johnny had the most neutral expression yet he still looked defensive. Ten blatantly glared at her. He was the straight-forward type and always brutally honest. Yuta and Doyoung for once looked serious and it’s scary to see them looked like they were ready to fight. Meanwhile Mark sat frozen on his seat, unmoving like a stone. 

Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to the new guest and he studied her. She was undoubtedly gorgeous. Short yet slender, with big dark eyes and a cascade of straight brown hair. Her lips were lush and red, her chin sharp but her cheeks were slightly chubby. Her dress was modestly sexy, a creamy satin that highlighting her fair skin. She walked with grace and confidence, holding a shining black Gucci purse that screamed money and elegance.

Jaehyun was the first one who spoke. His shoulders stiff and his eyes turned colder than usual as he stared at her. He was back at being the Jung Jaehyun that Donghyuck often saw at school.

“Mina.” he said through gritted teeth, his voice flat with a hint of distaste. “What are you doing here?”

The new guest, Mina, smiled at him, sweet and innocent, yet Donghyuck could tell something was off with it.

“Oppa, is this how you greet your little sister? Don’t you miss me?” she said, her voice soft yet child-like.

“You’re not my sister.” Jaehyun’s voice almost sound like a growl, deep and low in his throat.

She made a sad sound, pouted, and then her eyes flickered to Donghyuck and Chenle. Her mouth slightly parted and she raised one eyebrow as she finally realized other guests on the room. 

“Since when did you guys bring guests here?”

Mina’s scrutinizing eyes scanned both Donghyuck and Chenle. She looked confused and curious. Instinctively, Donghyuck turned to Chenle and he was about to reach out for him but Taeyong was faster.

“Jaehyunie,” Taeyong said, turning to his boyfriend. There was a hard edge that crept into his voice. “Bring Chenle back to the basement. We will meet you there after this.”     

Jaehyun nodded. He got up from the seat and took a confused Chenle into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Before leaving the dining room, Jaehyun turned to Yuta and Johnny. He wordlessly motioned them to come with him and they were quick to follow him.

After the four of them left, no one spoke for a very long time. Donghyuck didn’t know what to do, still couldn’t understand what was really happening right now. Who was she and why the Brat Pack members reached like that?

After a few heartbeats, this time, it was Ten who broke the suffocating silence.

“What are you doing here, Mina?” Ten said harshly. “You’re uninvited.”

She pouted and for a moment she looked completely harmless. But there was a glint in her eyes and it wasn’t a good sight.

“Oppa, don’t you miss me?”

“Drop the act,” Doyoung spat, gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable anger and tension. “You know you’re unwelcome here,”

Before Mina could say something, Taeyong cut her off.

“Kang Mina,” Taeyong hissed and all traces of kindness and friendliness vanished from his face. Taeyong looked so cold, totally different from his usual appearance. His eyes were sharp, dark and dangerous, staring straight into her eyes. “You’ve interrupted our dinner and I do not appreciate it. I hate an intruder.”

“Aw, oppa,” she said casually, not even flinching. “Don’t take it seriously.”

Ten and Doyoung almost growled at the same time at her.

“ _Get out_.” Taeyong said, his voice rough with absolute command. His jaw set. “Now.”

Mina’s lips pressed into a thin line. The traces of humor and playfulness were gone. Her gaze flicked to Mark and her lips twisted up into a smile but there was something else in it.

“Mark.” she said, blinking her long eyelashes at him. Her face brightened and her smile widened. “It’s been awhile.”

As if he just woke up from his trance, Mark’s face was tight as he stared at her. Anger flashed in his sharp eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, his fists clenching under the table.

He exhaled sharply through his nose. “Get out of my house.”  

Ignoring what Mark just said, Mina pointed her perfectly manicured finger at Donghyuck.

“Who is he?”

“That’s none of your business.” Ten snarled at her. He almost lunged forward but Doyoung was quick to put one hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving.

“Don’t test my patience, Mina.” Taeyong said, his voice still had an edge to it. “Out. Now.”

Mina remained rooted on her spot.

“Who is he?” she repeated, and it almost sounded like an order. It reminded Donghyuck with the way the Brat Pack members talked sometimes.

Donghyuck could only sit there, blinking at her. Suddenly, Mark took Donghyuck’s hand in his and gripped it, catching him off guard. He intertwined their fingers and made sure that Mina saw it. And the next words that escaped from his mouth shocked the whole table.

“Meet Donghyuck. He is my boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can reveal the reason why there's fake/pretend relationship on tags xD  
> Also I make a thread on Twitter [Everything you need to know about The Brat Pack](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1068523182141755392)  
> And you can say hi or ask questions to me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart?load)  
> Thank you for those who have shown so much love and support for this fic. Can't thank you guys enough for it <3


	7. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a nice one!   
> I'm so sorry it took me weeks to finally update this. Thank you so much for those who've dropped questions on my Curious cat asking about this fic. Thank you for waiting.   
> Also I want to say thank you for [Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutedew/pseuds/Cutedew) for beta-read this! You're the best ♥  
> And for Donghyuck. I hope you're resting well, baby. My heart still aches thinking about you. Let's all pray for his speedy recovery.   
> Hope you guys enjoy this :)

* * *

It was dead silence for a very long moment. No one moved a muscle. The tension was thicker than before. Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung went instantly rigid as soon as they heard what Mark just said. They were clearly surprised but their faces remained still. Their lips pressed into a hard line, jaw clenched, and eyebrows furrowed. Mark still didn’t let go of Donghyuck’s hand. And as if he just woke up from a trance, Donghyuck blinked and tried to pull his hand away only for Mark to tighten his grip. Donghyuck instantly stiffened. He glanced up at Mina and held his breath as he watched her face slowly changed from white to red. Her lips pursed and twisted to the side as her teeth clenched, she looked clearly pissed as she stared at both Mark and Donghyuck.

Then, after a loaded moment of silence, Mina finally spoke. Her voice was low, almost sounding like a hiss.

“Do you really expect me to believe you?” she said through gritted teeth. She scanned Donghyuck once again and her eyes hardened. “You’re not dating _him_.”

“I don’t care if you believe it or not. He is my boyfriend.” Mark replied, and Donghyuck was surprised to hear his tone. He sounded eerily calm and confident, so much so that people could easily believe what he had just said. Even Mina looked shaken right now. Her eyes widened in disbelief. And then almost instantly her face flushed, clenching her teeth together in sudden fury.

She took another step forward but immediately stopped when Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung rose from their seats almost at the same time, glowering at her. Donghyuck flinched, startled at the sudden movements. He was unsure what to do or say. For the first time since he knew about the Brat Pack, he finally felt a little scared now. He didn’t even notice how Mark pulled his body slightly closer to him, their shoulders almost touching.

“Don’t you dare, Kang Mina,” Taeyong hissed under his breath. “Stay where you are.”

Mina glared back at him. This was the first time Donghyuck had ever seen someone talk back to Taeyong in such a rude manner. Taeyong’s lips twitched and the way he looked at Mina sent shiver down Donghyuck’s spine. His voice was cold as ice and sharp as razors. It was really surprising for Donghyuck because he’d never seen him so angry before. Taeyong was always calm, composed, and never lost control. But now Donghyuck could sense the anger vibrating beneath that serene exterior.

“This is none of your business.”

Doyoung and Ten snarled at her at the same time.

“Watch your mouth, Mina,” Ten warned her, slamming his hands on the table. “Don’t you dare talk to him like that.”

Mina scoffed at Ten, adding fire to his anger.

“You don’t tell me what to do, Ten.”

“Kang Mina!” Doyoung snapped, his face turned red and his eyes were cold, unforgiving. “Talk to my friends with that kind of tone again and I won’t hesitate to kick you out of here.”

Before Mina could say something in return, Ten beat her first.

“And you heard Mark. Loud and clear.” Ten said, his lips slowly curving upward into a mocking smirk. “Donghyuck is his boyfriend. He’s one of us now. _He_ is Mark’s. Wake up and accept the reality.”

Ten’s words triggered Mina and made her body shake in anger. Something had snapped inside her and she looked like she wanted to shatter Donghyuck into pieces when she turned to him again. All her composure was gone. Mina took another step forward and this time, it was Mark who stopped her. A growl ripped through his throat; low, deep, and dangerous. He got up from his seat and stood before Donghyuck, partially shielding him from her view.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Mark hissed. He leaned forward, gripping the end of the table tightly until his knuckles turned white. “Touch what’s mine and I’ll make you pay for it.”

Mina snapped his mouth shut, her body trembling as she locked eyes with Mark’s. Donghyuck slowly got up from his seat, standing right behind Mark. Mark straightened his posture, hiding Donghyuck’s from her view. It just occurred to Donghyuck that Mark was slightly taller and definitely bigger than him. He wanted to move aside but it seemed like Mark could feel his movement because almost instantly he searched for Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him forward. Donghyuck gasped, his face pressed firmly against Mark’s back. Mina saw the whole scene before her with a look of disgust and hatred.

“This isn’t over yet, Mark.”

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Out. Now.” he said sharply, with an absolute command in his voice.  

Mina’s face reddened, clearly humiliated. She threw a look of disdain at Donghyuck before turning around and storming out of the room.

 

* * *

 

They waited in silence for a whole minute to make sure that Mina was really gone. When they heard a loud bang of the door, Ten turned to Mark and glared at him.

“Are you stupid or are you stupid?” he said in perfect English, clearly pissed. “What the hell was that, Mark? You just started a new game with her. You know how she gets. Now she’s not going to stop.”

“Tennie, calm down.”

Taeyong walked over him and stopped at his side. Doyoung put one arm around his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward. He also looked unhappy about the situation but he stayed quiet.

“He needs to find a solution to this situation,” Ten continued and turned to Taeyong, talking as if Mark wasn't there. “That kid drags Donghyuck into this. How stupid could he be?”

“I know, Tennie,” Taeyong said, rubbing his arm gently to calm him down. “He will take care of his own mess. Now you need to tell others about this. It’s too late to back out.”

Ten looked at him incredulously. “You mean we have to carry on with this shit?”

Taeyong gave him a warning look.

“You know what will happen if we come clean. We need to think about Donghyuck too.”

Donghyuck instantly stiffened when his name was being mentioned. He peeked above Mark’s shoulders and found that Taeyong was already looking back at him. He looked concern and apologetic. Donghyuck could only smile back awkwardly.

Ten huffed, stomping his feet in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll tell the others.”

“No. I am going to tell them about this.” Doyoung finally spoke, his voice surprisingly calm and composed even though his face scrunched in distaste. “I need you to calm down and clear your mind, Ten. We all know Mark can take care of his own mess.”  

Doyoung gave Mark a long look before dragging a grumpy Ten with him. Taeyong sighed, rubbing his temple as he turned to Mark and Donghyuck. Mark's face was impassive. His thoughts didn't play on his face meanwhile Donghyuck was in a daze, still trying to comprehend the whole situation.

“I need to talk to Donghyuck alone.” Mark said after a moment of silence. He didn’t wait for Taeyong’s reply and immediately dragged Donghyuck away. The sudden movement made Donghyuck almost tripped over his feet but he managed to steady himself.

Mark led them upstairs, going back to the study room. Donghyuck followed him quietly, keeping a safe distance between them. There was a lot going on his mind right now and he had a lot of questions. Who was Kang Mina and why the Brat Pack members seemed to dislike her? Judging from the way Mina talked to them, it was obvious that she knew all of them well. And for Mark to lose control and impulsively claimed him to be his boyfriend, there must be something going on between them. Now that Mark had dragged him into this mess, Donghyuck needed a good explanation.

As soon as they were inside the study room, Donghyuck blurted out the only thing that had been bugging him.

“Who is she?”

Mark turned around to face him, shoulders stiff and eyes hard.

“Someone we used to know.”

Donghyuck sighed, felt a headache coming. “You told her that I was your boyfriend when in fact I’m not so I think I deserve a better explanation than that.”

Mark opened his mouth as if to say something but he was struggling with words. Donghyuck waited for him to speak, growing more and more impatient as the silence stretched further.

“It’s…complicated.” was the only thing he could say. Donghyuck raised one eyebrow at him. 

“I’m listening.”

“There’s nothing else to explain about her,” Mark said, and he sounded harsh when he mentioned her. “The point is, from now on you’re going to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Donghyuck looked at him incredulously. For some reasons, now that he’d confronted him, he couldn’t stop.

“And what makes you think I’m going to follow your order? I want nothing to do with you or her.”

“You’re going to carry on whether you like or not,” Mark said in a commanding voice and Donghyuck hated it every time he did that because it made him sound a lot more powerful. He knew how to exploit his control. “It’s not your decision anymore. You heard Taeyong hyung. It’s too late to back out.”

“And why is it too late to back out?”

Mark let out a growl, scrunching his nose up as he took a step forward towards Donghyuck. They were only inches apart, their eyes on the same level. They stared at each other, gaze unwavering. Mark took another step, expecting Donghyuck to back out, but the latter surprisingly didn’t even blink or flinch and stayed rooted on his spot.

Mark let out an annoyance sound.

“I didn’t know that you can be this feisty.”

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to retort. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Look, you don’t know Kang Mina and what she’s capable of. You should be thankful we thought about your well-being. She’s going to be back to school tomorrow and if she knows about this whole pretending thing, she won’t hesitate to kick you out of the school.”

Not being able to control his frustration anymore, Donghyuck raised his voice.

“But it’s not even my fault. You’re the one who started this and dragged me into it!”

His outburst startled Mark who, for the first time in ages, appeared to be struck mute. Mark pressed his lips together, staring at Donghyuck, eyebrows furrowed. Donghyuck looked away, trying to calm his breath. When he stepped foot into Mark’s house, the only thing he wanted to do was to finish his homework as soon as possible and leave. He’d never imagined things would turn out like this. Nothing ever went well with Mark and the Brat Pack ever since their first encounter. He’d never asked to get involved with them. He just wanted to lead a normal and simple life but it currently seemed like the universe was playing with him.  

“If you don’t want to be kicked out of school, then you need to get along with this.”

Donghyuck looked at him in disbelief, mouth slightly parted.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Just because you’re rich and have power, that doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do. You didn’t even apologize for what you did to me!”

Mark gritted his teeth, slowly losing his patience.

“Why is it so hard to make you understand this whole thing—“

“Apologize to me,” Donghyuck cut him off abruptly. “If you do it, I’ll get along with your plan.”

Mark stared at him as if he’d grown another head, taken aback. He clearly didn’t expect that.

“ _What?_ ”

Feeling bolder, Donghyuck folded his arms over his chest, challenging him.

“Apologize to me.”

“You’re joking.”

Donghyuck pursed his lips.

“Do I look like I’m joking right now?”

Donghyuck was completely aware that what Mark said was true. Even though he still had no idea who Mina was and what she was capable of, from their brief encounter, he didn't doubt that she had the ability to kick him out of school. She carried a powerful aura around her, and the way she talked was enough to prove it. He was still upset and felt unhappy with the whole unjust situation but he knew he didn't have another choice. But that didn't mean he could just accept what Mark had done to him. He needed to hear his apology because he deserved it. And that's the least Mark could do after dragging him into his mess.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“Are you seriously expecting me to say 'sorry' to you?”

Donghyuck didn't even think twice to talk back to him.

“Are you seriously not aware of your faults?”

Mark's face twisted and the way his face slowly turned a deep shade of red, both from anger and frustration, making Donghyuck almost smiled in victory, yet he held it back, waiting for him to surrender. It was silence after that. Mark looked like he was having an internal battle with himself and it was amusing for Donghyuck to see the leader of the Brat Pack was struggling to let go of his pride.

“I—“ Mark started and then stopped, stumbling over his words.

“I…?”

Donghyuck coaxed him. Mark’s frown deepened.

“I’m…”

“You’re…”

“Stop copying me!”

Donghyuck let out a grumble. “It’s just a simple apology.”

Mark swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth again, looking troubled, and his face flushed when he finally let the words fell out of his mouth.

“I'm... _sorry_.”

Donghyuck sighed, letting his hands fell to his sides. It annoyed him that Mark was so prideful that he couldn’t even say sorry. It is as if the word sounded so foreign to him. But then again, he was the Brat Pack.

“Now that wasn't so hard, was it?”

Mark's lips pursed slightly, looking like a dejected puppy which was completely out of character.

“Shut up, midget.”

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose.

“That's rude. I'm not that short!”

Mark's demeanor instantly changed. His lips curved upward into a mocking smirk as he scanning Donghyuck, up and down.

“You're short and tiny. Definitely a midget.”

“Excuse me, you're not even that tall!”

Mark leaned forward and Donghyuck instinctively leaned back, keeping a safe distance between them. A playful smile tugged at his lips and for a split second, Donghyuck was surprised to see a mischievous twinkle and gleam in his usually cold and hard eyes. Mark looked straight into Donghyuck's eyes, getting the upper hand now that he had his control back, and out of impulse he lifted one finger and pressed the tip of it to the button of Donghyuck's nose.

“Midget.”

The sudden action surprised them both and for a moment they stood frozen in their spot, with Mark's finger still pressed against Donghyuck's nose.

Donghyuck blinked at Mark. And Mark blinked back at him.

Their small moment broke when suddenly the door burst open and a very grumpy Yuta appeared in the doorway. Mark and Donghyuck turned to him at the same time. Yuta lifted one eyebrow at them, questioning their proximity with his eyes. Donghyuck quickly took a step backward, his face flushed. Mark, on the other hand, looked completely composed. He acted as if what just happened was nothing.

“What's up, hyung?”

As if he just remembered his intention, Yuta's face instantly changed.

“Mark, you little shit," he spat without a real heat and put both hands in his hips. “You owe me a lot for putting up with your annoying ass but now I need you and Donghyuck to come downstairs because it's getting late. Chenle is already fast asleep and Taeyongie asked you to drive them home.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened at the mention of his brother. He looked around and when he looked at the clock, it was indeed Chenle's past bedtime.

“Yuta sunbaenim, where's my brother?”

“He's with Taeyongie. Go downstairs. He's looking for you.”

Donghyuck didn't waste any time leaving the room, bowing his head slightly when he walked passed Yuta. When he was out of their sight, Yuta turned to Mark. His mischievous smile was back on his face again.

“He's pretty cute.”

Mark frowned. “He's not your type.”

Yuta barked a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“Don't worry, kid. I'm not trying to steal him from you."

“I'm not worried.”

“Sure thing, kid. If you say so.”

Mark didn't answer him and wordlessly approached him. He closed the door and walked a step ahead of Yuta who quickly matched their steps.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a very long day.”

Mark snorted. “No shit, sherlock.”

“Mark, you need to be extra careful now that she's back,” Yuta sounded serious now, his lips pressing together. “And don’t forget that from now on you're also responsible for Donghyuck's safety.”

Mark's eyes turned hard as he nodded. He didn't say anything else in return. When they were back at the living room, the only Brat Pack member left was Taeyong, waiting for him. Mark gave him a single nod and then his eyes immediately fell to Donghyuck who's carrying Chenle in his arms, rocking him gently. He stared at the side of his face and realized that Yuta was right. He needed to be careful and what he just did, starting a fake relationship with him had caused him to be responsible for his safety. He’d just gotten himself into trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark drove Taeyong’s car to take Donghyuck and Chenle home. Donghyuck almost voiced out his disagreement because it was too sleek and would stick out in his neighborhood but decided to keep mum as he slid into the car. He settled Chenle on his lap, wrapping both arms around him. His brother was dead to the world, snoring softly. Mark drove very slowly and the car moved steadily. Donghyuck was starting to nod off when Mark turned off the engine. He looked out the window and realized that he'd returned in front of his apartment's building. Ever so slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake Chenle up, Donghyuck unclasped the seat belt. When he reached for the door, Mark stopped him.

“Don't forget our deal.”

Donghyuck turned to him, raising one eyebrow. “What deal? We've only agreed on me being your fake boyfriend.”

“We're a couple now,” Mark deadpanned. “It means we have to act like one.”

“Like what? I'm not going to act like Johnny and Ten.”

Mark cringed.

“Not to that extent. They're gross. Just acting like a normal couple.”  he said, but then stopped. He looked at Donghyuck for a moment before a smirk broke across his face. “I'm your first. You've never been in a relationship before.”

It was more like a statement and Donghyuck's face instantly flushed. He was never been in a relationship before and Mark was indeed his first—even though it wasn't real. Life didn't give him that kind of luxury. And he was too busy with other things to think about romance.

“It's not your business.”

Mark grinned. “Don't worry, midget. I'll be a good boyfriend for you.”

A blush colored Donghyuck's neck, and quickly crept up to his face. He didn't even bother to correct the nickname the latter had thrown at him. Mark's lips stretched upward, feeling oddly satisfied making him flushed and worked up.

“That's it. I'm leaving.”

“Not before you give me your number and what floor you live on.”

“And why would you need all of that?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Just do it, midget. Give me your phone and after that I’ll let you go.”

Donghyuck exhaled through his nose, pulling his phone out and gave it to Mark wordlessly. Mark quickly typed his number and after sending a message to his phone, he gave it back to Donghyuck.

“Can I go now?” Donghyuck asked sarcastically. Mark hummed as he reaching out to stroke the back of Chenle's hair.

“Be prepared.”

Donghyuck sighed. “What it is again?”

Mark leaned forward until his face only inches apart from Donghyuck’s, giving him his signature lopsided smile.

“You'll see tomorrow, _boyfriend_.”

Donghyuck fought a shiver that threatened to run through his body, tightening his hold around Chenle and looked away.

"Right, whatever," he said, forcing himself to swallow a lump on his throat. “Thank you for the ride.”

Donghyuck didn't wait for his reply. He quickly opened the door and slid out the car, speed walked to the building. He didn't look back, climbing up the stairs and quickly stumbled inside his apartment. Sometime later, after tucking Chenle to bed and went to the bathroom to take another shower, it just occurred to Donghyuck that he'd just sealed a deal with the Brat Pack's leader. Now that he could think clearly, he was completely aware of what he'd gotten himself into.

Groaning, Donghyuck buried his face in his hands. He had a very bad feeling about this ordeal. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me anything [here](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	8. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for 500+ kudos. I never expected this fic would get this much attention T_T Thank you for all your supports for this fic^^   
> Also once again thank you so much for Cam for helping me beta-read this. You're such a great help for me. Love ya! <3   
> Happy reading everyone!^^

* * *

 

“Midget.”

The voice was oddly familiar to Donghyuck’s ear but he didn’t ponder over it for too long, thinking that it must be a dream. Rolling over, he reached out for his pillow and held it against his chest. He let out a sigh, wanting to sleep some more before his alarm started ringing.

“I didn’t know that you were such a heavy sleeper.”

The same deep and familiar voice. And that tone…

“And you drool in your sleep.”

Donghyuck stayed still, unconsciously holding his breath. Wait. There was no way…

“Wake up, midget.”

Donghyuck’s eyes flew open as soon as he realized whose voice it belonged to. Almost abruptly he sat up straight on the bed, blinking rapidly to adjust his vision. When he turned to the doorway, a loud gasp escaped his mouth as he stared at none other than Mark Lee. The latter had his signature lopsided smile on his face as he leaned against the doorway, watching Donghyuck with both hands crossed over his chest.

“Did you break into to my apartment?”

Donghyuck asked as he pulled the blanket up to cover his exposed thighs. He had a habit of sleeping only in his boxer briefs. When he looked up again, Mark’s eyes were on his lower body and Donghyuck’s face instantly flushed.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Technically, I didn’t break in here. I came inside with a key.”

Donghyuck blinked at him.

“How do you have the key to my apartment?”

Mark just shrugged his shoulders. “Very easy. I asked the owner.”

Donghyuck looked at him incredulously.

“You’re joking.”

“You know I’m not.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. Of course he knew that Mark wasn’t joking. The smaller knew he could get anything he wanted. A small matter like this wouldn’t be a problem at all for him.

Opening his eyes again, Donghyuck looked at him suspiciously.

“And why would you need the key to my apartment?”

“To pick you up.”  

“I can go to school by myself.”  

“I know,” Mark replied as if it was nothing. He slowly walked over to Donghyuck. The smaller instinctively leaned back until his back hit the wall and there was no way to go.  A slow smirk worked its way to Mark's face. His eyes twinkling with mischief—something that rarely happened. He stopped before Donghyuck and slowly leaned down so their eyes were at the same level. Scrunching his nose up in distaste, Donghyuck glared at Mark yet the latter only looked at him in amusement.

“From now on I'm going to pick you up and take you back home every day.”

“What—“

“No refusal, midget.” Mark said in a commanding tone, the corner of his lips curving upward into a satisfied smile. Donghyuck unconsciously jutted out his lips.

“Stop calling me midget!” he whined. “And stop ordering me around!”

Chuckling, Mark lifted a finger and pressed it to the button of Donghyuck's nose, tapping it twice. “Midget, midget.”

Donghyuck slapped Mark's hand away and opened his mouth to say something but a small voice behind them interrupted him.

“Hyung?”

Mark and Donghyuck turned around at the same time and found Chenle standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He could barely open his eyes, clearly still disoriented. Donghyuck quickly kicked the blanket off his body and jumped out of the bed. He walked over to Chenle and opened his arms widely, laughing when his baby brother immediately threw himself at him. 

“Good morning, Lele,” he said, kissing both of his cheeks. “Slept well?”

Chenle nodded and cupped Donghyuck's face in his small hands, smacking his lips against his brother's cheeks with a loud sound. That was how he greeted him in the morning. Donghyuck giggled.

“Good morning to you too, hyung. And yes. I slept very well.”

“That's good, baby. Ready to take a bath?”

Chenle nodded again. And when he looked over Donghyuck's shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw Mark standing not too far away from them. 

“Mark hyung! You’re here!”

“Hey, little guy.”

Mark's face softened as he slowly approached them. When he stopped before Chenle, he smiled and lifted one hand to ruffle his hair gently.

“Hey, good morning.”

“Good morning, hyung!” Chenle replied cheerfully, grinning at him. “I’m happy to see you again. But, why are you here so early?”

Mark and Donghyuck exchanged glances. Right. Chenle had no idea that they were together. They haven’t talked about how to break the news to Chenle. But both of them knew that this wasn’t the right time. Not now. Not yet.

Mark finally spoke again, his voice soft. “I’m here to pick you guys up. From now on I'm going to take you and your brother to school. Is that okay?”

Chenle titled his head a little. “Really? You will do that? Will we be a burden for you?”

For some reasons, hearing Chenle say that made Mark’s heart clenched painfully against his chest. Chenle was such a strong kid yet there was vulnerability and fear in his innocent eyes. Mark shouldn’t have felt like this but at that moment, he suddenly got the strong urge to protect him. Kids like him shouldn’t feel that way. And he was determined to make it better.

“Don’t worry, Lele.” Mark said in a soft and tender voice, stroking his hair gently. “You aren’t and never will be a burden to me.”

“And my hyung?”

Mark turned to Donghyuck who was uncharacteristically quiet. He didn’t look at Mark, his eyes were on Chenle, but the latter could tell that he was deep in his thoughts.

“Both of you aren’t a burden. Now it’s time for you to take a bath, and get ready to go to school.”

Mark leaned down to drop a kiss to the top of Chenle's head, making the kid beamed at him. Without sparing a single glance at him, Donghyuck left Mark and padded over to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Donghyuck called Mark to follow him to the kitchen. He ended up sitting next to Chenle, watching Donghyuck as he moved around the kitchen island to prepare breakfast. It only took him five minutes to prepare it. He sat down two plates of kimchi fried rice and two glasses of fresh milk on the table. And then instead of joining them, he moved again to pack lunch for Chenle. 

Mark looked down at his own plate and then looked up at Donghyuck too. 

“Is this for me?”

Donghyuck didn't turn around but Mark could already tell that he's rolling his eyes. 

“You think?”

Mark frowned. “Aren't you going to eat?”

“Hyung doesn't really eat,” Chenle replied as he happily munching his food. There was sauce on his chin and Mark reached out to wipe it with his finger. The kid beamed at him. “He's always in a rush in the morning.”

Mark’s frown deepened but before he could say something, Donghyuck beat him to it.  

“Just eat or we're going to be late.”

Mark stared at his plate for a very long moment, swallowing thickly, before he finally took a spoon and started to dig in. When he tasted the kimchi fried rice, he eyes widened in surprised because it tasted good. Really good. He didn't expect Donghyuck to be such a great cook.

It was rare for him to eat homemade meals. He didn't have servants in his own house because he didn't like strangers around him. All this time it was Taeyong or Doyoung who came over to his house and cooked for him. Both of his friends were like moms for him, always fussing over him and made sure he ate enough. Usually he liked to order food—not that often because Taeyong and Doyoung would have his head if they knew.

As Mark scooped another spoonful of rice into his mouth, for some reasons, he couldn't help but think of home; warm blankets, boisterous laughter, and a fireplace. A lump started to form in his throat that he immediately swallowed down.

After they have finished breakfast, they quickly left the apartment. Chenle walked ahead with Donghyuck and Mark trailing right behind him. The neighbors who usually bumped into Donghyuck in the mornings took a little longer to greet him as they openly gawked at Mark. The latter still had the stoic expression on his face, his eyes were on Chenle, making sure the kid didn’t trip over his own feet. Donghyuck smiled awkwardly at them, ducking his head down when they threw him a teasing smile. It was a good thing Kun hadn't shown up yet. He already told Donghyuck last night that he won't be able to come over until tomorrow because he was currently staying at his friend's. Tomorrow Kun would definitely find out about it and Donghyuck didn't want to know what would happen if he knew the truth. He'd have his head. 

They finally made it outside and when Donghyuck saw a black sleek Aston Martin parked not far from them, he tried not to groan out loud. Mark himself was enough to draw enough attentions and now, with his car, he’s going to stand out even more. Donghyuck let out a sigh watching as Chenle already ran to Mark's car, jumping in happily.

It was going to be a very long day.  

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck tried to convince himself that no one was staring at them but because he couldn't even lie to himself, when the car finally slowed down and stopped in front of Chenle's kindergarten, he peeked out of the windows and quickly bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent the groan that threatened to escape his lips. People were openly staring at them— _the car_ —no, gawking was more like it. Of course they would do that. They stood out the immensely. Their eyes were bored into them and Donghyuck flinched back. All of the parents and teachers knew Donghyuck and Chenle. It was a small kindergarten, so everyone knew each other very well. What would they say or do when they finally saw them? Suddenly Donghyuck felt a sudden urge to just stay inside and never go out.

“Aren't you going to send Chenle off?”

Blinking, Donghyuck turned to Mark with a pursed lips.

“Your car draws their attention.”

Mark blinked back at him. “So?”

Donghyuck let out a sigh and just shook his head before opening the passenger door and sliding out of the car with Chenle. He expected Mark to stay inside and was genuinely surprised when Mark followed him. The latter just quietly walked with them to the entrance, ignoring people's stares. When they finally stopped at the entrance, Donghyuck crouched down before his baby brother and Mark did the same.

He ruffled Chenle's hair gently. “Be good and listen to your teacher, okay baby?”

“Don't forget to eat your lunch too.” Mark reminded him.

“Yes, hyung!”

Mark smiled at him. “Good boy. Now go.”

Chenle turned to Donghyuck and kissed his cheek—a habit he had picked up when he was younger. He then turned to Mark and did the same, surprising the latter.

“Bye, hyung! See you later!”

Chenle waved at them and ran inside the classroom when one of his classmates called him. On their way back to Mark's car, Donghyuck couldn't help but notice that some people were still unabashedly staring at them and it made him uncomfortable. Finally he had enough.

“You and your car are drawing too much attention.”

“Is that supposed to be my fault?” 

Donghyuck just threw him a hard look, glaring at him. Mark always felt oddly happy and satisfied to make the smaller annoyed or pissed. He threw one arm around Donghyuck's shoulder and pulled him closer, making the smaller's breath hitched.

“What are you doing?!” he asked through greeted teeth, trying to pull Mark’s hand away but the latter was stronger. “Let me go!”

“What? You're my boyfriend now,” Mark said, and his playful self was back again. Donghyuck had the urge to throw a hard object on his face. “This is part of the show. Let people know that you're mine.”

Donghyuck groaned out loud. “I'm not yours. And we’re not at school.”

“That’s not true. You’re my boyfriend everywhere you go.”

Donghyuck looked at him incredulously.

“You’re ridiculous.”  

Mark tightened his hold around his neck in a chokehold, winking at him.

“Whatever you say, midget.”

Donghyuck whined and wriggled to get free. When they finally reached Mark's car, the latter finally let go of Donghyuck and held the door opened for him. It irritated the smaller even more.

“Get inside, _boyfriend_.”

Mark had that signature lopsided smile on his face and Donghyuck glared at him before got inside the car. But before Mark could close the door, Donghyuck grabbed the handle and closed it by himself with a loud bang. On impulse, Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at him and Mark looked baffled for a second as he stared at the smaller through the windows. A moment later he finally broke into a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief before he walked to the other side of the car and slid inside.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck could feel the anxiety slowly bubbling inside him as they were getting closer to the school. He knew the moment he agreed to the ordeal, things wouldn't be as easy as before anymore. Since he still didn't know what would happen once the whole school knew that he was Mark Lee's boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel anxious, nervous, and alert. But he knew for sure that it would be total chaos. Not to mention that his friends still had no idea about the whole ordeal. Donghyuck didn't know how to break it to them. He still hadn't discussed it with Mark. He wasn't sure if he could tell them the truth or not but he knew he couldn't avoid them either. He also didn't know whether the students would believe it or not. Even for Donghyuck, it was still hard to believe what he's gotten himself into. One moment he was just a normal student and the next moment he was Mark's boyfriend, the leader of Brat Pack. Just thinking of the reactions he would get made him wanted to throw up.

Donghyuck struggled to get a grip on himself and when they finally arrived at school and pulled into the parking lot, he felt his breath instantly hitched. The car finally slowed down and stopped. For a moment Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to lift his head and all he could do was stare down at his own hands, fiddling with his fingers. He could hear a loud cheer and squeals, the normal reaction from students when they saw the Brat Pack. He wondered why there weren't any shocked gasps but then he remembered that these windows were darkly tinted and they still had no idea that he was in there, inside Mark's car. It hasn't started yet then.

_Calm down, Donghyuck. Calm down_.

“Are you going to sit here forever?”

Mark's deep voice startled Donghyuck and pulled him back into the reality. He blinked and turned to the right to face him. He still didn't dare to look out of the windows.

“I just...” he started, trying to find the right words but his mind was a jumbled mess. “Do you think they will believe us?”

“No,” Mark didn't miss a single beat to answer. “But they will eventually. You're my boyfriend and that means you're also part of the Brat Pack now. And you must have heard about this before. No one messes with us. If they do, they're going to pay for it.”

Donghyuck knew that Mark and the rest of the Brat Pack members were aware of their power and what they could do. He just didn't know to what extent. Still, it didn't lessen his anxiety.

“And Mina...”

“You don't have to worry about her,” Mark quickly cut him off, his expression hardened instantly. There was an edge in his voice and he quickly looked away from Donghyuck. “If she ever so much touches you, she will have to face me and my friends. Now we need to get out. Doyoung is trying to kill me with his glare.”

Donghyuck finally looked out the windows and realized that all of the Brat Pack members were already there, waiting for them. And just like what Mark had said, Doyoung was staring at them with piercing eyes, clearly impatient as he started tapping his foot on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaehyun was leaning against his polished black Volvo with Taeyong by his side. He had one arm around his waist yet the grip seemed tighter than usual. They were engaged in what seemed to be a serious conversation by the look of their tense shoulders and lips that were pressed into a tight line. Even Taeyong didn't smile like he usually did. It reminded Donghyuck of last night and how for the first time he got a glimpse of another side of Lee Taeyong.

Johnny and Ten standing next to their motorcycle and for once they didn't show any excessive public display of affection. Johnny had one arm around Ten's shoulder and his boyfriend leaned his head against his chest. They stood still, almost unmoving. Yuta was the only one who looked like his normal usual self. He was leaning casually against his sleek Bugatti, eyes on his phone screen. He looked up when someone called his name and gave them his killer smile before going back to his phone screen.

Donghyuck was too preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't realize when Mark slid out of the car. And then, suddenly, the door of the passenger seat flung open and Mark stood before him. Donghyuck's heart jumped out of his rib cage as the latter bent down so their eyes were on the same level.

“Ready?”

Mark's voice surprisingly sounded soft and tender and Donghyuck found himself nodding.

“Yes.” he breathed out.

Mark held out his hand, silently demanding him to take it with his eyes. Donghyuck swallowed the lump down his throat and took Mark’s hand in his.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Donghyuck slid out of the car, the crowd turned frantic and they screamed even louder. There were loud gasps and murmurs and he heard some of them mentioned his name. As they were walking toward the Brat Pack, from his peripheral vision, Donghyuck recognized Koeun and her friends among the crowd. They were all visibly shocked. Their faces pale, jaw dropped, and their eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of the socket. Thankfully, his friends weren't there. But the news was probably already spreading around the school like wildfire, so they would know eventually.

“Here come the lovebirds,” Yuta said as he straightened his posture and shoved his phone into the pocket of his pants. Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to cringe.

“You're late.” Doyoung complained, walking over to them with eyebrows furrowed.

Mark checked his wristwatch before replied, “Only five minutes. And that's because we had to drop Chenle off first.”

“Chill, blondie,” Yuta rolled his eyes at his friend. “We still have ten minutes before the first class starts.”

The thing about Doyoung was, as the President of Student Council, he was responsible for the students there and that included his friends as well. He always kept them in check and made sure they never late or skipped classes. Contrary to what people believed, they were pretty decent students and almost never skipped classes nor tardy due to the fact that Doyoung would have their heads if they did so. Except for Yuta because sometimes when he felt bored enough he would break the school's rules just to piss Doyoung off.

“I'm sorry for making you guys late waiting for us,” Donghyuck said, genuinely concerned. Taeyong finally cracked a small smile and waved his hand in a dismissive manner at him.

“Don't mind him, Donghyuck-ah. He's just being cranky.”

“He's like a toddler sometimes.”

Doyoung slapped Yuta's arms so hard it made the latter yelp in pain as a handprint started to form on his skin.

“Shut up, dumb ass.”

Yuta opened his mouth to throw out another remark but Jaehyun cut him off.

“She's here.”

As soon as the words left Jaehyun's lips, all the Brat Pack members stood straight. They were all turned stiff and alert, angling themselves between Mark and Donghyuck and what was coming. Mark pulled Donghyuck flushed against him, throwing one arm around his shoulders and the other on his waist. Donghyuck instantly stiffened yet made no attempt to move, knowing that it was part of the show. He tried not to flinch when Mark leaned down to press his lips lightly to his hair.

There was a huge commotion and all of them turned in the same direction, watching as everyone stepped aside to clear a path for a Lamborghini that speed by them. It was white, sleek, and indeed flashy. Other than the Brat Pack, no one went to school with that kind of car. Then the windows were rolled down and when they could see that Kang Mina was indeed inside, the crowd instantly went crazy.

_“Isn't that Kang Mina?”_

_“She's back!”_

_“No way! She’s really here!”_

_“Oh my god, this is getting interesting!”_

The crowd was getting wilder but they were still kept their distance from the Brat Pack because if you crossed the line, you'd die. The car stopped right next to Doyoung's and the blonde haired guy couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips and quietly muttered through gritted teeth, “The nerves of her.”

Yuta threw one arm around him, squeezing it gently. “I can think of a few ways to destroy it. It's the latest version and it looks pretty new. Want to have some fun after school?”

“Can you break it into pieces and throw it to the cliff?”

Yuta winked at him. “I can definitely do that.”

Jaehyun threw them a warning glare. “Boys, stop it. This isn’t the right time for that.”

Yuta pouted. “I'm just trying to lighten up the mood.”

Ten shifted a little as if he wanted to get free but Johnny was quick to pull him against his chest again. There were times when Ten struggled to control himself and now was one of those moments. He looked past Yuta's shoulder and his lips pursed as he informed them.

“She's coming.”

Like a switch, all the Brat Pack's demeanor changed in an instant. Their expression emotionless, even the playfulness in Yuta's face was gone. All of them watched as Mina slid out of her car and walked over to them with graceful yet careful steps. Her face stoic, her chin lifted up high, and her smile was teasing and alluring. Donghyuck could feel Mark's body stiffened and he gripped his shoulder tighter, making the smaller winced.

And then, she stopped and the atmosphere around them turned tense.She was smiling an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. But something about the way she held her mouth made Donghyuck believe she was angry. He could actually sense anger beneath the calm surface. Her eyes shifting between him and Mark and the corner of her lips twitched.

“Well, well,” she said in a light voice. “Look what we have here. Seems like you guys are having fun without me.”

None of them replied. Ten and Doyoung were visibly trembling but they masked their expression very well. Yuta tightened his hold around Doyoung, nudging his cheek with his nose gently to calm him down, which worked almost instantly. Johnny leaned down to press his lips to his boyfriend’s temple, both hands wrapped around his lithe body in a protective way. Jaehyun and Taeyong's face looked colder than usual. Donghyuck tore his gaze away from Mina to check on Mark. When he looked up, he found that Mark didn't even look at her. He stared ahead but his eyes were dark and cold.

“I must say that I'm quite disappointed you guys weren't waiting for me. Weren't we always together before?”

Ten let out a snarl.

“You are not one of us.”

Mina's mouth curved downward slightly, her expression turned sad, but all of them knew it was fake. Doyoung let out a low growl deep from his throat.

“So I'm not in the Brat Pack anymore?”

“Bold of you to say that,” Taeyong finally spoke, his voice sharp. “You were and never will be one of us.”

Mina's eyes hardened as she looked at Taeyong, her lips curling upward into a lazy smirk.

“This is why we could never get along well. I almost forgot how annoying and irritating you are, Taeyongie Oppa.”

Things happened almost simultaneously after that. Jaehyun lunged forward at her and let out a growl, more ferocious and dangerous, yet Taeyong was quick to hold him back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers slipped into his slick black hair, cradling the back of his head gently. He pressed the tip of his lips to Jaehyun's ear, murmuring sweet nothings. Doyoung and Yuta instantly stepped in front of the couple, shielding them. Yuta had a murderous look on his face, which was really new and it made Donghyuck flinched. He wasn’t used seeing Yuta so out of character like that. Meanwhile Doyoung looked like he wanted to rip her in pieces. Ten wriggled in Johnny's hold but his boyfriend held him firmly. Mark was breathing harshly and out of instinct, Donghyuck pressed himself flushed against Mark's chest. The contact surprisingly seemed to calm Mark a little so Donghyuck stayed still.

“Watch your mouth, Kang Mina,” Jaehyun glowered at her. “Insult him and I'll break you into pieces.”

Mina chuckled, watching him with an amused smile on her face.

“Some things will never change,” she said. “Your anger issues are still the worst, Oppa.”

This time, it was Johnny and Mark who growled at her. Jaehyun made an attempt to move forward but Taeyong pushed him back.

“Shut up, Mina.” Johnny said, his voice sounded so menacing that made chills ran through Donghyuck's spine. This was the first time he saw Johnny get angry. He was always the quiet and passive one. He rarely talked or engaged in a conversation, but now he stood tall like an Alpha and he looked more intimidating and scary. For a split seconds Mina looked shaken and Donghyuck saw a flash of fear in her eyes but it was quickly gone as she composed herself again.

“Don’t test my patience,” Johnny continued. “I've been generous with you since yesterday. You know what will happen if you piss me off.”

“Don't you fucking dare to talk ill of my brother. Don’t forget that I’m also capable of anything, _Mina_.” Mark hissed under his breath, purposely emphasizing her name and that ever-present disdain lingering in his tone made Donghyuck trembled a little. And the way he looked at Mina reminded Donghyuck of their first encounter. If looks could kill, Mina would be burned right now.

Doyoung was about to move but Yuta moved first. He took a step forward and Mina instinctively took a step back.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.”

Mina clenching her teeth together, her nostrils flared up, and her fist balled up.

“You…”

“You heard him,” Doyoung cut her off. “Get lost before I drag you out of here.”

Her anger was visible now. She shifted her gaze between Mark and Donghyuck before walking away without another word. As soon as she was gone, they all visibly relaxed but the tension was still thick. Taeyong cupped Jaehyun's face in his hand and pressed his forehead to his, their nose touching. He murmured a soft _'it's okay'_ over and over again. Ten wrapped both hands around Johnny's waist and his boyfriend held him close, breathing in his scenet. Doyoung and Yuta stood next to each other and talked in a low voice, their voices still had an edge at the end. Seeing what had just happened, it was obvious that she knew how to get under their skin.

Dazed and a little disoriented, Donghyuck pulled away slightly to look up at Mark.

“Mark?”

Mark blinked and hummed but refused to look into Donghyuck's eyes. The smaller jabbed a finger in the ribs, silently coaxing him, and Mark didn't have another choice but to comply.

“What?”

Donghyuck knew he could have ignored him and shut his mouth. But it was in his nature to always care and give affection. He could still feel Mark's discomfort and anger and somehow it affected him too. He was on edge and Donghyuck felt the need to ease it.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice low and soft. For a few seconds Mark's face went blank, blinking at him. He stared at Donghyuck, his gaze intense, but this time the smaller didn't tear his eyes away. He waited, and when Mark finally spoke again, his voice almost sounded like a whisper.

“Yeah,” he replied. “It's fine.”

Donghyuck knew it wasn't entirely true because his jaw was still set. He lifted his hand and tentatively put it over his chest, feeling it beating frantically under his palm. The action surprised them both yet it didn’t take long for Mark to instantly go pliant. They held each other’s gazes but their small moment broke when the bell rang loudly.

“Let's go, guys.”

Doyoung walked first with Yuta. Johnny and Ten followed behind them. Mark made eye contact with Taeyong before pulling Donghyuck to follow his friends. Taeyong and Jaehyun walked hand in hand in the back. All of the students who were still crowding around them stepped aside, making a way for them. The Brat Pack members were back to their expressionless faces once again as they walked into the hallway.

Everyone was aware that this was just the beginning. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mina's Car](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1080871426431676418)   
> If any of you have questions for me you can ask me anything [here](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	9. The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed with the amount of supports I've received from all you. Thank you so much for everything. And thank you always for Cam for proofreading this chapter ♥   
> Happy reading, everyone! ♥

* * *

 

The Brat Pack members parted and left to their morning classes. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Doyoung went to the gymnasium for PE class. Meanwhile Taeyong, Yuta, and Ten went to the second building for English class. Donghyuck shared a history class with Jaemin and Renjun in the morning. He insisted on going to his class alone but Mark wouldn’t let him. The latter actually had a Biology class in the third building which was pretty far from Donghyuck's but he wordlessly walked with the smaller, never once blinking at his pleas. Knowing perfectly that he could never win, Donghyuck reluctantly let Mark walked him to the class. As they silently walking to the class with their hands intertwined, Donghyuck tried to not wriggle every time Mark tightened his hold on his hand or flinch when students whispered about them rather loudly. It was obvious that they didn't expect the scene before them.

When they finally stopped in front of Donghyuck's class, instead of letting him go, Mark pulled him closer until their faces were only inches apart. Donghyuck swallowed thickly. No matter how many times he tried to ignore people around them, he still wasn't used to being the center of attention.

“What are you doing? I have to go inside. Let me go.”

Mark didn't answer him right away. For a moment, they only stared into each other's eyes. Donghyuck held Mark's gaze and even though the latter was completely composed like his usual self, he held no traces of anger or disdain, but Donghyuck could still notice how his eyes looked distant and somewhat blank.

“Mark?”

Mark only hummed low on his throat.

Donghyuck sighed. “Let me go.”

Mark blinked twice and then followed Donghyuck’s gaze to their intertwined hands. He blinked again before finally released his hand. Donghyuck let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He spun his head around to peek inside the class and winced when he found Jaemin and Renjun looking at him with their jaws slacked open, eyes wide, and faces as pale as a ghost. Their eyes were questioning and judgmental from their expression, they probably had already known about him and Mark. Donghyuck honestly didn't know how to explain the situation to them. He turned to Mark again and asked the only thing he'd been thinking since he arrived at school.

“Can I tell my friends about us?”

Mark frowned. “The ones who always sit with you at the cafeteria?”

If Donghyuck was surprised to know that Mark noticed his friends, he didn't show it on his face. Instead, he just gave him a simple nod. Mark looked past Donghyuck's shoulders, squinting at Jaemin and Renjun who immediately ducked their heads down to avoid his strong gaze. He seemed to be in a deep thoughts and for once Donghyuck could read him easily because it played across on his face. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, his frown deepened. When he finally tore his gaze away and back to Donghyuck's again, his voice surprisingly calm.

“Do you trust them?”

Donghyuck didn't miss a single beat to answer. “Yes.”

“If you can make sure that they're not going to spill everything, then do whatever you want.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened slightly, not expecting Mark to agree on it so easily. Yet he was glad that the latter said yes. He knew himself and there was no way he could lie to his friends. It would be a burden for him. Despite knowing them for a short period of time, Donghyuck knew that they were the only ones he could trust. They were there since day one and accepted him with open arms. They were also the only ones he knew in this school who treated everyone equally regardless of their social status. Explaining the situation to them wouldn't be an easy task but Donghyuck knew they would understand. He just needed to prepare himself.

“All right then,” Donghyuck said. “I'm going inside now.”

Donghyuck was about to turn around but Mark caught his wrist, stopping him. Donghyuck frowned.

“What?”

In an instant, Mark's demeanor changed. His lips slowly curved upward into a lazy smile and Donghyuck got a very bad feeling when he saw the way his eyes were twinkling with mischief. It was a very, very bad sight.

“Please don't do anything stupid or I—“

Donghyuck couldn't finish his sentence before Mark quickly leaned down to press his lips to the tip of his nose, kissing it twice and then pulling away again. He heard a scream that sounded so much like Jaemin and Renjun and high pitched squeals from girls. The smaller was baffled, his entire face turned red and it satisfied Mark. He smirked at him and lifted one hand to ruffle the smaller's hair.

“That's goodbye kiss, midget. Get used to it.”

And then, just like that, he walked away, leaving a very dazed Donghyuck in the hallway. A few heartbeats later Donghyuck blinked and touched the tip of his nose, his face flushed and his mouth slightly parted.

_What the hell just happened?_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone gawked at Donghyuck when he came inside the class but the smaller kept his head up, looking straight ahead as he walked to Jaemin's table. Renjun's table was right in front of Jaemin's. Both of his friends were staring at him, lips slightly parted. Donghyuck braced himself as he stopped by Jaemin's table and flopped down next to him. Renjun opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, blinking at Donghyuck. Jaemin looked like he was in a deep thought, his lips pursed and a frown started to form on his forehead as he stared at him. His sudden change in demeanor surprised Donghyuck but he couldn't ask him what was wrong because the teacher came in and the whole class went silent.

“All right, class. We're going to continue our last lesson. Open your book to page 60.”

Renjun threw one last look to Donghyuck before turning his attention back to the front. Jaemin went uncharacteristically quiet and it made Donghyuck confused and worried. He looked more upset than curious. The lesson seemed to drag on longer than usual and Donghyuck couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes burning at the back of his head and the side of his face. People were stealing glances at him but he refused to duck his head down, keeping his eyes on the white board, listening to the teacher's explanation of the history of The Great King Sejong.

When the bell finally rang loudly, as soon as the teacher left the room, Jaemin and Renjun stood up abruptly from their seats. Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck's hand, making the smaller yelp in surprise. Koeun and her friends tried to approach Donghyuck but before they could get close to him, Renjun quickly moved to the smaller's side while Jaemin blocked her way, hiding his friend from her view with his body.

She glared at him, clearly pissed.

“Na Jaemin, move away. I need to talk with that kid.”

Jaemin glared back at her. “You move out of my way, Koeun. This isn't your business.”

Koeun's nostrils flared up, clearly offended with what Jaemin had said but the latter didn't wait for her reply and turned to Donghyuck.

“Move, Donghyuckie. Hurry.”

Before Donghyuck could react, Renjun grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the class with Jaemin trailing behind them. Donghyuck could only silently follow his friends. They passed by some students who looked shocked to see Donghyuck and the smaller assumed that now everyone at school had already found out about him and Mark.

They climbed upstairs to the second floor where their next class was and when they turned into an empty hallway, Renjun's steps came to a halt. Donghyuck managed to stop walking before he bumped into the back of Renjun's head.

“What the hell was that, Donghyuck?” Renjun said as soon as he spun around to face his friend. Confusion written all over his face. “What happened between you and Mark?”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but Jaemin beat him to it.

“Not now, Injunie," Jaemin said and there was an edge in his voice. “We're going to talk at lunch.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Guys, I can explain.”  

Renjun crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Donghyuck with calculating eyes.

“You're going to explain everything.” he said but it sounded more like a demand.

Donghyuck nodded dutifully.

“Yes.”

Jaemin let out a sigh. When he spoke again, he sounded frustrated. “You're getting involved with the Brat Pack. You'd better come up with a good explanation, Donghyuckie. Now, we need to go to our next class.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kang Mina was back.

The return of Kang Mina to SM High School made the whole school turn into a chaos. The students were all gossiping about her and what questioning her return. It had been two years and now she suddenly appeared again. No one really knew why she had disappeared almost two years ago. People could only assume things. It has been two years and people were surprised to see how much she changed. She wasn’t the same Kang Mina they used to know. She didn’t smile and she walked around school with her head up. She was alone yet she managed to look graceful, powerful, and dominant. No one dared talk to her and moved aside to clear a path for her whenever she was walked.

The news about Donghyuck being Mark's new boyfriend added more fuel to the chaos. People couldn't stop staring at Donghyuck wherever he went but unlike before they didn't dare to approach him nor talk to him. They kept their distance. It was as if there was an unspoken rule they had to follow when it came to the Brat Pack. Now Donghyuck believed that Mark wasn’t joking when he said that no one dared to mess up with them. Even though they didn't approach him but Donghyuck could still see disdain looks on their faces and some of them were turned into a unconcealed hatred.

When his last class before lunch finally ended, Donghyuck stuffed his books inside his bag and waited for Jaemin to leave the class together. Renjun wasn’t in the same class as them so they were going to meet at the cafeteria after this. Jaemin hadn’t talked to him throughout the entire lesson and it actually made Donghyuck start to worry. He silently moved his chair closer to Donghyuck’s, sitting closer to him than usual, their shoulders almost touching. Donghyuck could tell that it was Jaemin’s way of protecting him from preying eyes.

When the teacher left the class, Jaemin wordlessly grabbed Donghyuck's hand and they walked together to leave the class. Donghyuck was preparing himself to talk to his friends, trying to find the right words to explain the situation. But then, as soon as he was out of the class, Mark Lee was standing right in front of him. He walked over to Donghyuck as soon as he saw him but his eyes weren't on him. Mark frowned as he stared at Donghyuck's hand that intertwined with Jaemin's. The smaller wasn't aware of it but Jaemin who had followed Mark's eyes immediately stiffened, tightening his hold on Donghyuck's hand. Mark's lips twitched and when he looked up and found Jaemin was already looking at him, the atmosphere around them becoming tense.

“Mark, what are you doing here?”

Mark turned to Donghyuck and his demeanor changed. His crooked smile was back as he stopped before the smaller. Donghyuck stayed still, knowing perfectly that this was just for a show.

“We're going to eat lunch together.”

“But—“

Mark threw him a look and Donghyuck immediately complied.

“Okay,” he finally said, turning to Jaemin with apologetically. “Jaeminie, I'm so sorry. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?”

Jaemin's eyes narrowed and he looked clearly unhappy with the situation. But he wordlessly let go of Donghyuck's hand. Almost instantly Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him flushed against his chest, startling the smaller. Donghyuck looked up to glare at Mark but he kept his mouth shut, aware of curious eyes around them. Mark didn't even look at him and when Donghyuck followed his gaze, he was surprised to find Mark was holding Jaemin's hard stare.

“You'd better take care of him, Mark.”

Jaemin said and there was no trace of playfulness on his voice. He was dead serious. Donghyuck was completely thrown. It was the first time he’d seen Jaemin speak in such a tone and he couldn't believe how casual he was when he talked to Mark. As far as Donghyuck knew, other than the Brat Pack and Mina, no one dared talked to Mark like that. What was going on between them?

“Yes.”

Mark just gave him with a short reply and a curt nod and he didn't say anything else after that. Jaemin held Mark's gaze for a few seconds before walking away, leaving a very baffled Donghyuck. When he was finally out of their sight, Donghyuck blinked at Mark.

“What just happened? Do you guys know each other?” Donghyuck blurted out the only thing on his mind. Mark smiled in amusement.

“His father is my father's secretary and he has been working for my family for years. Jaemin and I have known each other since we were babies.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark, jaw dropped as the information slowly sunk in. Jaemin and Mark knew each other since childhood? Honestly he had no idea about his friends' status because it would be rude to ask such questions to them and they never mentioned anything. Donghyuck often heard students here always bragging about their wealth. Be it at cafeteria during lunch break or in the class. They talked about their expensive cars they just bought, how many cities they went to the last month, and their favorite places to go shopping. When Donghyuck was with his friends, they never talked about those kind of topics. They talked about trivial things such as favorite movies, musics, their celebrity crushes, and how stressed they were with all their pile up assignments. Now that Donghyuck thought about it, it made sense how Jaemin had been so nonchalant about the Brat Pack, and how he’d just talked to Mark as if he had known him, and he did indeed.

“I... I didn't know that,” Donghyuck muttered quietly after a loaded moment of silence.

“No one knows about it except me and my friends. Jaemin keeps his distance when we're at school.”

“Why?”

Mark shrugged.

“It’s just how our relationship is. You can ask him later but now we need to go to the cafeteria. The others are waiting for us.”

As soon as Donghyuck remembered where they were and why he was here with Mark, his stomach instantly dropped. He peeked over Mark's shoulder and flinched when he found Koeun and her friends standing not too far away from them. Their piercing eyes bored into him. Judging from their red faces and tensed jaws, they were clearly mad. Mark followed Donghyuck’s gaze and frowned when he saw them. It only took one glare from him for them to quickly look away and leave.

“Come on, midget.”

Donghyuck could only sigh as Mark took one of his hands in his, intertwining their hands. The students who crowded around them stepped aside, clearing a path as they walked in the hallway. They walked to the cafeteria in silence and Donghyuck couldn't stop biting his lower lip, slowly getting anxious. He knew no one sat with the Brat Pack during lunch and now Donghyuck was going to sit with them. It felt so much like exposing himself and it wasn’t like he could get used to the attention in an instant.

As soon as they walked into the cafeteria, the quiet atmosphere quickly turned into a commotion. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to gawk at them. Donghyuck's eyes swept around and when he found his friends' usual table, he threw them an apologetic look. Jeno and Lucas looked utterly surprised but Renjun and Jaemin nodded at him. And the way they looked at him eased the smaller—it wasn't judgment and he was glad his friends were kind enough to quickly look away from him and Mark, acting as if what they just witnessed wasn't a big deal.

Donghyuck turned to the Brat Pack's usual table and found that all of them were already there. They weren't looking at Mark and Donghyuck even though the smaller knew that they were aware about their arrival. Donghyuck was surprised to see that for once Jaehyun wasn't glued to Taeyong's side. He sat between Doyoung and Ten, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Taeyong who was sitting across from him. His lips pursed a little and even though he looked like his usual self, cold and distant, it was clear for Donghyuck that he was _sulking_. Jaehyun was sulking because Taeyong sat next to Yuta. The latter held a thick book, reciting something from the book to a very frustrated Yuta. Yuta had a very serious look on his face, lips pressed into a thin line, and eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking hard and when he finally said something, Taeyong smacked the back of his head, making the Japanese guy yelp. It made Ten and Doyoung break out into a loud laughter, enjoying the scene before them. Yuta pouted, reaching out across the table to take some french fries and throw them into Doyoung's face. Doyoung gasped in surprise, his nostrils quickly flaring up. Ten laughed even louder, leaning his head against Johnny's chest. Johnny's lips stretched upward into a small smile as he watched his friends, shaking his head in amusement.

“That's really unfair!” Doyoung said, his face red as he glared at Yuta. “Ten laughed too. You should throw those stupid french fries at him too, dummy.”

“But I want to throw them at your face. Not Ten's.”

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something but Yuta beat him to it.

“Besides, if I did throw them at Ten's face, Johnny would kick my ass. I don’t want to deal with him right now.”

Johnny smiled at Yuta. “What a wise decision, Yuta. I’m proud of you.”

“And because Yuta loves me the most!” Ten added, grinning like a kid. Yuta threw him a flying kiss and they both giggled at each other. Doyoung snorted, knowing perfectly that the two of them loved to gang up on him.

“Coward.”

Yuta leaned forward and pointed at Johnny, making a scared expression which made Johnny laugh.

“Do you see him? He's freaking huge and he knows how to fight. I’d be dead before I threw a punch on his face.”

“But you're also good at Judo, dumbass.” Doyoung deadpanned and Yuta made a surprised face as if he wasn't aware of the fact. It made the whole table burst into laughter. 

Mark and Donghyuck finally stopped before their table and quietly took the two vacant seats left. Their arrival instantly stopped the bickering. All of them turned their attention to the couple. Taeyong smiled at them and Donghyuck smiled back at him, feeling instantly relaxed. The smaller greeted the others timidly. Johnny and Jaehyun only nodded their heads at him. Doyoung greeted him back surprisingly warm meanwhile Ten smiled at him. Yuta wriggled his eyebrows playfully at them.

“Hi there, lovebirds,” he said. “How does it feels like to be with us, Donghyuck? Happy? Feel famous yet?”  

Donghyuck didn't even think twice when he answered the question.

“Absolutely not. It's actually tiring and suffocating. I don't know how you guys can put up with that.”

The whole table instantly went quiet. All of them blinked at Donghyuck, taken aback by his answer. They clearly didn't expect him to say that. The smaller pressed his lips together, his face flushed from the embarrassment. He shouldn't have said that.

“I'm sorry." he said after a loaded moment of silence, breaking the silence.  

Taeyong was the first one to react. He blinked twice before slowly allowing his lips to curve upwards into a smile.

“Don't be. You shouldn't apologize for being honest, Donghyuck-ah.”

As if they just woke up from a trance, they were back to acting normal again. Doyoung strangely looked proud when he looked at Donghyuck but he didn't say anything, continuing to dig into his plate silently. Jaehyun and Johnny gave him an approving nod and Donghyuck didn't how to react to that. He hesitantly smiled back at them. Ten winked at him and Donghyuck could feel a blush slowly creep up his cheeks.

Yuta leaned forward and gave Donghyuck his signature smirk—the one that made girls fell to their knees.

“You're so cute, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck blinked at the compliment, puzzled and caught off guard, and then his face slowly turned red. Yuta reached out to touch Donghyuck's cheeks but Mark who sat right next to him quickly slapped his hand away.

“Don't touch him.” Mark warned him and his voice was a timbre lower than his usual tone. Yuta winced because it actually stung but then a playful smirk broke across his face as he looked at Mark.

“Getting territorial already, Mark?”

Donghyuck who didn't understand the meaning behind Yuta’s words could only blink at the latter, tilting his head a little to the side in confusion. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the older.

“Am not.”

This time, Ten joined Yuta to tease the younger.

“Seems like it.”

“Definitely.” Doyoung added as he casually munching his food while scrolling down on his Instagram feed.

Mark groaned and when he turned to Donghyuck and saw how clueless the smaller was, he felt the sudden urge to bang his head on the table, which was very out of character because Mark Lee was anything but dramatic. Seeing how frustrated the younger was, Taeyong decided to step in.

“Stop it. All of you.” he said and all of them quickly shut their mouths. “Especially you, Yuta. We're not done with the assignment yet.”

Yuta turned to Taeyong, whining like a kid. It was actually good that their table was far away from the others. That way people couldn't really hear them. Donghyuck thought all the students would be really surprised if they found out just how childish and normal they were.  

“Taeyongie, you know I can perfectly ace our next English quiz. It's nothing.”

Taeyong slammed the book down on the table, hard enough to make the trays and spoons clamber against the table. Yuta flinched back.

“Then why were you sleeping on the class?”

"Because it's boring! And I’ve already read all of Shakespeare’s works."

“Good then,” Jaehyun said, and it was just so natural for him to chide in to defend his boyfriend. “If you have read them before then I assume you don't have a problem getting an A on the next quiz, right?”

Yuta stared at Jaehyun incredulously meanwhile the rest of the Brat Pack laughed at him. All of them knew that Yuta never got an A in any subjects beside gym. They knew it wasn't because he was stupid. Yuta was anything but stupid. It’s just that he was too nonchalant with his grades and he was too lazy to work on his assignments. But now that they were on their last year, except Mark, they thought it would be good to push Yuta a little.

“I can get an A easily,” Yuta snorted. “I'm just not interested.”

Taeyong sighed. “We're going to college soon. You should study more.”

“Listen to what Taeyongie says. We just want the best for you.”

Yuta rolled his eyes at Jaehyun. “Yes, dad.”

The conversation flowed smoothly after that. Donghyuck, being the stranger there, could only listen quietly and unconsciously smiled at himself as Yuta continued to whine at Taeyong, begging him to close the book and let him eat in peace. Taeyong finally took a pity on him and let him exchange seats with Jaehyun who instantly brightened up. Yuta pumped his fist in the air, making an exasperated happy sound as if he could finally breathe fresh air. Jaehyun looked satisfied as he plopped down next to Taeyong, reaching out to wrap an arm around his slender waist. Ten and Johnny were talking in English now, discussing about their next date. Ten wanted to go to Disneyland this weekend but Johnny gently reminded him that they still have two upcoming tests so for now they couldn’t go anywhere. He looked disappointed but Johnny quickly leaned down to kiss his lips and his boyfriend instantly brightened up like a happy puppy. Doyoung who’d accidentally seen the PDA made a disgusted face but Ten only stuck his tongue out at him. He liked to rub salts on his friend’s wound and it made Doyoung even more pissed.

After finished his lunch, Donghyuck excused himself to the bathroom but Mark was quick to stop him.

“I'll go with you.”

Donghyuck stared at him incredulously. “Don't be ridiculous. I can go to the bathroom by myself.”

“It's not like that,” Mark tried to argue but words failed him. He didn't know why but the idea of Donghyuck wandering around the school alone didn't sit well with him. But before he could say anything else, Dongyuck cut him off.

“It'll be fine. The bathroom is next to the cafeteria. I won't take long.”

“Let him, Mark.” Johnny said and even though Mark was still adamant about it, he finally nodded and let Donghyuck go on his own. He stared at Donghyuck's back until the smaller disappeared into the crowd and vanished from his vision.

“God, Mark, you're being so obvious.”

Mark turned to Doyoung and frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something but Jaehyun was quick to beat him to it.

“He's still unaware of it, Doyoungie. Don't make my brother confused.”

Ten giggled as he stared at Mark who looked totally clueless. The way he looked at the younger made the latter felt as if he knew something Mark didn't. And it actually pissed Mark off when his friends talked as if he wasn't there with them.

“It's actually cute to see him like this.”

“Eventually he will realize it but it's still too early for that,” Taeyong added and the way he talked reminded Mark of his mother. He gave Mark a comforting smile and continued, “Just let him take his sweet time.”

“But he has a tendency to be dense like Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun who has been quietly listening turned to Yuta and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I'm not like that.”  

“It took you months before you finally admitted that you loved Taeyong. And if Yuta didn’t knock some sense into your thick skull you would probably still be pinning over him.”

Johnny shook his head in an exasperated way and Jaehyun lunged forward to grab him but Taeyong was quick to pull him back. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck, laughing at his boyfriend's red face. He was clearly embarrassed.

“Back then it was actually funny yet painful at the same to watch the two of them,” Doyoung added and his words made Jaehyun redden.

Ten giggled. “But in the end Jaehyunie finally manned up and proposed to our Taeyongie!”

The rest of the Brat Pack members continued to bicker but Mark started to fidget on his seat, constantly checking his wristwatch. He turned around to see the entrance and when there was no sight of Donghyuck, he couldn’t help but think of possibilities. He suddenly got a bad feeling about it.

He decided to wait and when ten minutes had passed and Donghyuck still hadn't comeback, Mark knew something wasn’t right.

“It's been ten minutes and he hasn't comeback yet.”  

Mark announced and the laughter instantly died down. The Brat Pack looked at each other and it was clear that they had the same thought. The whole table became tense.

“ _Fuck_.”

Mark quickly got up from his seat and left the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark tried to keep his expression composed as he walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as he was out, he took a left turn and speed walked to the men's bathroom. The hallway was empty and when he entered the bathroom, he instantly knew that something was wrong when he saw that the floor was flooded with water.

“Donghyuck!”  

Mark yelled his name and it didn't take long for a familiar voice to answer him.

“Mark?”

Mark's head snapped when he heard that. It was coming from the last stall in the corner. He quickly walked over there and when he stopped before the door, he just realized that it was locked from the outside. There was water flooding from inside and he let out a loud curse. Mark quickly unlocked the door and when he flung it open, his heart dropped when he found Donghyuck was crouching down on the floor and he was drenched from head to toe, his head leaning against the wall and both of his legs folded over his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself, his body slightly trembling. Mark fell on one knee before the smaller and his lips pressed into a tight line as he watched the smaller tremble. 

“Donghyuck,”

A sudden rage gripped Mark so hard he had to clench his teeth together, his jaw tensed as he kneeled before the smaller. He tentatively reached out and took both of his hands in his. When Donghyuck didn’t resist him, he gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“Who did this to you?”

Donghyuck shook his head.

“I don't know.”

And it was the truth. He didn't know exactly who did this to him. He was inside the bathroom when suddenly someone poured water into the stall. Not once, but twice. And when he tried to open the door, it was already locked. Mark clearly looked unsatisfied with his answer but he didn't press further. He wordlessly helped the smaller get up, never once letting go of his hands.

“Whoever it was, they're going to pay for what they did to you.” Mark said and his voice dripped with venom. Donghyuck could feel his anger and out of instinct, he gripped back his hands. 

“Mark, you don't have to—“

Mark threw him a look, the one that made Donghyuck completely unable to finish his sentence so he instantly closed his mouth again. The message was clear; it wasn't his decision nor was he allowed to protest. Mark took his blazer off and carefully wrapped it around the smaller's body.

“Is this the first time they’ve treated you like this?”

Donghyuck pressed his lips together. It was nothing for him when people threw malicious remarks or looked down on him as if he was a scum. But this was the first time they had gotten physical with him and the smaller was taken aback with the actions. Mark stared at Donghyuck and his eyes hardened at the realization.

“It wasn't the first time, was it?” Mark concluded. His voice was flat yet Donghyuck felt a shiver start to run through his body as he looked at his eyes. They were cold, dark, and unforgiving.

“Mark, it was nothing.”

“This is bullying, Donghyuck. This isn't nothing. Doyoung hyung wouldn't like this.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but then there were loud gasps coming from the entrance, stopping him from talking. He and Mark turned around at the same time and found Taeyong and Doyoung already standing not too far away from them. Their eyes flickered from Donghyuck's current state to the wet floor and it wasn't hard to guess what had happened. The mood instantly dropped as Taeyong and Doyoung approached them. They looked clearly pissed, their lips twitched and their eyebrows furrowed.

“Donghyuck-ah, are you okay?” Taeyong asked worriedly. Donghyuck nodded.

“Yes. I'm okay.”

Taeyong pushed Donghyuck's wet bangs back, wiping his wet face with his hand and fussing over the smaller. Mark silently moved closer to Donghyuck until their shoulders touched.

“Hyung, you know what to do,” Mark said to Doyoung and he knew the message was clear for the older guy.

“I will give them the taste of their own medicine,” Doyoung said. He glanced at Donghyuck, taking in the sight of him once again before turning to Mark again. “You take care of Donghyuck.”

Mark nodded without saying anything else. Doyoung quickly left the bathroom to take care of the matter.

“Donghyuck, you need to change your uniform or you'll catch a cold. Mark, take him to the basement. You guys are free until the last lessons. I'll talk to the teacher about your absence.”

“Taeyong hyung, you don't have to go that far. I'm perfectly okay.”

Taeyong just gave him a look and didn't answer him. Donghyuck instantly snapped his mouth shut. He totally forgot that when it came to Lee Taeyong, you did not deny his requests. And that meant he didn't have any other choice but to comply.

“I'm going now, Mark. I’ll inform the boys about this. Take care of him, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Taeyong turned to Donghyuck and reached out to pat his head gently before leaving the two of them. When it was just the two of them, Mark reached out to take one Donghyuck's hand but the smaller took a step back. He frowned at him.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Isn't that obvious?” Mark deadpanned. “I was trying to hold your hand.”

“I can walk by myself. We don't have to hold hands.”

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

“Midget, this isn't the right time to be difficult. Just let me hold your hand and take you to the basement. You are my boyfriend and I just want to take care of my boyfriend.”

“ _Fake_ ,” Donghyuck quickly corrected him. “Fake boyfriend.”

And then he let out a sneeze. His nose turned red. Mark’s lips twitched and his frown deepened.

“Then shut up and let your _fake_ boyfriend take care of you.”

Donghyuck tried not to cringe when he heard that but it was almost impossible to deny Mark Lee, not when he used that commanding tone again. He also still wasn't used to the term. Mark tried to reach out again and this time, Donghyuck let him take his hand in his and the latter led him walked out of the bathroom. There were students in the hallway and they stopped walking when they saw them. Mark pulled Donghyuck closer against him, tightening his hold. He swept his eyes around and glared at whoever looked at Donghyuck a little bit longer than necessary. They immediately cowered and tore their gazes away, taking a few steps back from them.

Donghyuck and Mark walked in silence but Mark kept himself close to the smaller. Even when they took a right turn and walked into an empty halfway, he still didn't let go of Donghyuck's hand. Donghyuck still had no idea what was at the basement or where it was but he just quietly followed Mark. Completely unaware of the pair of eyes that silently watching them from afar.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me anything [here](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	10. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story for over a month now. College happened and my schedules had been crazy so I didn't have a lot of time to write. But here's the new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this <3

* * *

Donghyuck wasn't so sure where Mark was going to take him. As far as he knew, the only space at the basement was for the parking lot. They walked in silence for a few minutes before they finally stopped in front of the wooden door. Mark took out a key from the pocket of his pants and unlocked the door. Without letting go of Donghyuck's hand, he gently pulled the smaller inside. There was a staircase that led to the ground floor. Mark walked ahead of him and Donghyuck silently followed behind him.

As soon as they stepped off the staircase, Donghyuck's jaw instantly fell open as he took in the sight before him. They were inside the room that was bigger and more spacious than he originally thought. The design was clean rustic with wooden floors. The walls were a mixture of stucco, stone, brick, and wood with narrow ceiling. It looked more like a game room with jerseys, hats, and other merchandise hanging on the wall. There was a large space in the middle of the room for active games such as billiards, playing cards, table soccer, dart boards and arcade games. There were also several games consoles neatly organized near the video output device. At the other side of the room, there was a sectional leather sofa in front of LED television. On the corner of the room was a mini bar stocked with various types of wine, soft drinks, beer, and snacks.

“I'll run a warm bath for you and give you new clothes.” Mark said, pulling Donghyuck back into the reality. He turned to the latter who was already staring at him.

“Is this like a secret room for the Brat Pack?”

Mark let out a chuckle. “Not exactly like that. But yes, it's our room.”

“Are you even allowed to build a room like this here? It's the school's property.”

“Taeyongie hyung doesn't mind,” Mark said with an easy shrug, walking over to the corner of the room where the mini bar was located. Donghyuck followed close behind him. “Besides, it's good to have private space where we can spend some times together and free from those annoying people.”

Donghyuck was silently trying to process what Mark had said. When the words finally sunk in, he let out a surprise gasp.

“SM High School is Taeyong hyung’s?”

Mark looked at Donghyuck and his face told the smaller that he should’ve known about it because it was obviously a common secret. But how was Donghyuck supposed to know it when he’d only been here for a few days? There were still a lot of things he didn’t know about this school, his friends, and the Brat Pack. And it was still a big shock for him every time he discovered something new.

“Technically, it belongs to Lee family but he has the privilege to make some changes.”

Donghyuck tried to take the information in slowly. Beside the way Taeyong acted so kind and polite around the school, now it made sense why all of the students seemed to respect him. He basically owned the school. It made Donghyuck realize that apart from their personalities, he still didn't know much about the Brat Pack personal life. Not that he wanted to know. It was just that there were still so much more of them.

The bathroom was located next to the mini bar. Mark pushed him inside and he wordlessly filled the bathtub with hot water and poured in some bubble bath in. He walked to the cabinet and took out the toiletries he needed. He then set a shampoo and towel next to the tub. Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get the chance to because Mark had already bolted out the room, leaving the smaller to stand awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom. When Mark entered the bathroom again, he brought neatly folded clothes and put it next to the towel.

“All done,” Mark said as he stood before Donghyuck. “Those are my clothes, by the way. I don't know if it's going to fit you or not but that's all I have here.”

Donghyuck swallowed thickly. It felt so strange having someone, other than Kun, to take care of him. He was so used of taking of care someone else, doing everything by himself, never once depending on someone, and putting others before himself. Having Mark take care of him was a little bit overwhelming for Donghyuck. The latter shouldn’t have to go that far considering their pretend relationship. He shouldn’t have acted as if what people did to the smaller affected him but he did and Donghyuck didn’t quite know how to react to that.

“I'll wait outside. Just call me if you need anything.”

Donghyuck nodded. He held Mark's gaze as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Mark's lips stretched into a small smile and Donghyuck immediately noticed that it was the kind of smile he showed when he was around people he was comfortable with, especially the Brat Pack. And he also saw that smile when he was with Chenle. It was real, soft, and sincere. Mark reached out to brush a few strands off Donghyuck's eyes before he wordlessly left the bathroom again, leaving a very dazed Donghyuck in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

Mark looked up from his phone when he heard the door being unlocked. Donghyuck emerged from the bathroom, walking timidly toward Mark. The oversized sweater he was wearing hung loosely over his shoulders and fell to his knees and the sweater paws hiding his hands. The training pants were a little bigger on him and Mark just realized how thin the smaller was. He’d always know that Donghyuck was small but he’d never realized just how tiny he was. It made his lips pursed slightly. Chenle was right about Donghyuck needing to eat more.

Mark patted the spot next to him, silently motioning him to sit down. Donghyuck carefully settled next to him but left enough space between them.

“I ordered some food when you were taking a bath. Eat first and then take a rest.”

Donghyuck looked over the table and he was surprised to find a table full of food. He didn't realized them before, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. There was a big bowl of _Samgyetang_ , rice, and a glass of hot citron tea. There were also three boxes of pizzas, _yangyeom_ chickens, and a big bottle of cola.

“It's for the boys,” Mark said, gesturing to the fast food on the table. “They're going to be here after their last lesson ends.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Okay.”

“Now eat, midget.”

Donghyuck hesitantly reached out for the spoon and started to eat. He tried not to make loud noises, too afraid to break the pregnant silence in the room. He could feel Mark's intense gaze at the side of his face and tried not to fidget on his seat. Mark didn't do anything and just silently watched him eat, which made everything more overwhelming. It made Donghyuck realize that despite being intimate with him just a few moments ago, it wasn't the same when it was just the two of them.

Donghyuck decided to ignore him and continued eating. The _samgyetang_ made his body feel so much better now. He almost finished his soup when he realized that Mark was still staring at him—the smaller didn't even want to know how and what made him able to hold his gaze for that long—and it made Donghyuck grow irate. He finally had enough.

“Don't you have anything better to do than stare at my face?” he blurted out, not even trying to hide his annoyance. He frowned and continued, “It's making me uncomfortable.”

“I can stare at whatever or whoever I want.”

“Yeah, but not my face.”

“Finish your food, midget,” Mark said in his usual commanding tone and it annoyed the smaller even more. But Donghyuck decided not to throw another remark and finished his soup as he was told. Once the bowl was empty, Mark looked utterly satisfied and carefully pushed the citron tea to his hand.

“Drink this and go to sleep afterward.”

“Sleep?” Donghyuck asked, confused. “Why should I sleep?”

Mark looked at him dumbly. “Because you need it?”

Donghyuck shook his head and put the glass down the table.

“No, I don’t,” he said. “I have to go home as soon as the school ends to pick up Chenle. And I still have to go to work after that.”

Mark frowned, his lips pursed slightly. “I’ll drive you to Chenle’s kindergarten and then drive you both home. And no, you’re not going to work today.”

Donghyuck stared at him incredulously. His frown deepened. He sat up straight, folding his chest over his arms.

“And who are you to give me order like that? You have no rights to interfere my private life!”

“But you’re sick!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Mark and Donghyuck held each other’s gaze, chest heaving and lips pressed into a tight line. Donghyuck was astonished. He didn’t understand why Mark was so concerned over small thing like this. Was he supposed to care for Donghyuck when clearly there was nothing between them but a fake relationship? For all Donghyuck knew, Mark had crossed the line and he would not let him off easily.

The silence stretched for a few heartbeats and when Mark spoke again, he sounded mad.

“You’re sick,” he said through gritted teeth. “And you’re not going to work.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Donghyuck snapped, gritting his teeth together. “I’m out of here.”

Donghyuck made an attempt to get up but Mark caught both of his wrists and pulled him down, hard. His eyes hardened as he stared at the smaller.

“No,” he said, his voice firm and full of command. “You stay here.”

Donghyuck was at a loss for words. He glared at him. “You—“

“What is going on over here?”

Donghyuck and Mark turned around almost at the same time and found Doyoung, Taeyong, and Yuta entering the room. Judging from their expressions, they must have heard them fighting. Donghyuck quickly looked away and jerked his hand away from Mark’s grip. This time, Mark let him.

“What’s going on here?” Taeyong repeated his question, looking back and forth at the two. Donghyuck was still too upset to answer. He scooted away, making the space between them even wider. Mark who sat next to him looked equally annoyed and it made the Brat Pack even more confused.

“Donghyuck is being stubborn,” Mark finally said after a moment of tense silence.

“No, I wasn't!” Donghyuck was abruptly in a rage, turning to Mark again to shout the words at his face. “You're being completely ridiculous right now!”

Before Mark could say something in return, Taeyong was fast to stop them.

“Enough, boys,” he interrupted in a firm tone, making them instantly closed their mouths. His eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up a little. Behind him, Yuta and Doyoung waited for their answers as well.

“I'm not going to ask again,” Taeyong said. “ _Explain._ ”

Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other again, their eyes hardened. Mark raised one eyebrow at the smaller as if challenging him and he wasn't surprised when the smaller glared back at him in return, lifting his chin up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mark let out a hiss. “He's sick but he's still insisting to go to work.”

“I'm not sick,” Donghyuck retorted, his nostrils flaring up. “You're being very unreasonable right now and do not talk to me with that kind of tone, Mark Lee.”

Mark's face turned red and he looked more pissed right now. He opened his mouth to say something but this time, it was Yuta who interrupted him.

“Oh my god,” he let out a cackle, making the couple turned to him in confusion. “This is so funny.”

“No, it isn't!”

Mark and Donghyuck answered at the same time, faces flushed after they realized that they were in sync, which made Yuta look even more elated than before. They glanced at each other and then quickly looked away. They looked like kids who were throwing tantrum to their parents and it was amusing to see. Taeyong let out a sigh meanwhile Doyoung just snorted at them. Yuta was the one who looked strangely amused with the situation.

“Listen, lovebirds,” Yuta said, walking a few steps ahead so he could see them better. “This is actually very simple.”

“Why can't you just tell him that you're worried, Mark?” Doyoung added in an even tone, his face was flat as if what he just said wasn’t a big deal at all. That both Mark and Donghyuck should’ve known it because it was _obvious_.

But of course Mark and Donghyuck did not think the same. As soon as the words left Doyoung’s lips, Mark blanched. His jaw fell open as he stared at his friends. The look on his face was something they didn’t see every day and it made Doyoung and Yuta burst out laughing. Taeyong was the only one who displayed a normal expression because he was considerate of Mark who looked embarrassed—something that rarely happened. Meanwhile Donghyuck’s face was blank. He tilted his head a little and he looked utterly confused.

“W-what—“ Mark stuttered, making Yuta’s laugh grow in volume. He pressed his lips together, frowning. And then he continued, “Don’t be ridiculous, Yuta hyung.”

“There’s no point of denying it when your face already gave it away.”

Mark glared at Yuta who clearly obviously enjoyed the situation.

“I said I’m not.”

“Whatever, Mark,” Doyoung made a dismissal gesture with his hand and took a seat across him. Yuta and Taeyong did the same. “I’m here to inform you about the bullies.”

Mark’s shoulders instantly stiffened at the mention of the bullies. He glanced at Donghyuck who was still stayed quiet before turning in Doyoung's direction again, his expression was back to serious.

“They’re Donghyuck’s classmates,” Doyoung started. “There are four of them. Koeun and her friends. Do you know them, Donghyuck?”

All the attention was instantly on him and Donghyuck was a little flustered at that. But he managed to nod at them.

“Yes, I do,” that was all he said. It only had been a few days and even though Donghyuck still couldn’t remember all of his classmates’ names, he could easily remember Koeun and her friends. They were the ones who cornered him on his first day and honestly he wasn’t really surprised that it was them.

Yuta and Doyoung raised one eyebrow at Donghyuck, expecting him to say something more because they _knew_ there was more than that. But Donghyuck didn’t really want to say anything about them. He thought it was very unnecessary for Mark and others to know that the reason as to why Koeun and her friends didn’t like him was because of Mark. It was still ridiculous to him how they could assume that there was a thing going on between him and the leader of the Brat Pack when they were barely knew each other. Even though right now, in public eyes, he was Mark’s—fake— boyfriend, still he didn’t like to talk about it.

Mark seemed more annoyed than before now meanwhile Taeyong had a frown on his face, his lips pursed slightly.

“Were those girls were the ones I saw the other day?” Taeyong asked after a moment of silence, and the question was clearly for Donghyuck.

“What? What happened the other day?” Mark demanded as he turned to Donghyuck. The smaller let out a sigh and nodded again at Taeyong, not even sparing Mark a glance.  

“Yes,” he said, and that was all. He didn’t say more. His short answers only made Mark grow impatient.

“I need more details on that,” Mark pressed. “What happened the other day?”

Donghyuck turned to Mark and glared at him, startling the latter a little even though he didn’t show it on his face. Before he could open mouth to say something, Taeyong beat him to it, knowing that they would end up fighting again if he didn’t stop them first.

“They disturbed Donghyuck and I was just so happened to walk by and see it,” Taeyong explained, and Mark’s frown deepened because he didn’t like what he just heard and the latter added, “I told them to leave him alone.”

“Don’t worry, Mark,” Doyoung quickly added after noticed the sinking mood. “They have detention for the next three weeks.”

Mark opened his mouth again because he needed to deny Doyoung’s accusation. He wasn’t worried. Not a tiny bit. Not at all. But this time Yuta was quick to stop him.

“Like Doyoung said,” Yuta chimed in. “You don’t have to worry about Donghyuck’s safety because he will take care of it. You know they are afraid of this feisty bunny.”

Doyoung turned to Yuta and kicked his shin, hard, making the latter yelp in pain as he clutched the bruised skin.

“Don’t call me bunny, you doofus.”

Yuta hissed, kicking his shin back two times harder, making the blonde haired cry out.

“But you very much indeed look like a bunny! A feisty one!”

Doyoung’s face flushed as he gave the Japanese guy a death glare.

“You little shit—“   

Doyoung and Yuta started to bicker again and the thick atmosphere was slowly melted as their voices got louder with more playful remarks and slapping skin. Donghyuck couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched Doyoung abuse Yuta meanwhile Taeyong just smiled and shook his head at his friends.

A few moments later, when the bell finally rang, Donghyuck made an attempt to get up from the seat. Mark saw that and he quickly reached out to hold his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

Donghyuck was taken aback by the sudden movement but he quickly jerked his hand off.

“I told you I'm leaving,” Donghyuck said through gritted teeth.

“And I told you not to because you're still sick.”

Donghyuck was on the verge of exploding but Mark seemed to be oblivious of it. Taeyong and Doyoung knew this wouldn't end well if they continued arguing and decide to step in.

“Mark,” Taeyong gently interrupted. “If Donghyuck deems himself healthy enough to go to work, then you shouldn't prevent him from going.”

“Taeyongie's right,” Doyoung added. “Let him do whatever he wants.”

Mark blanched, not expecting his friends to be on Donghyuck's side. From his peripheral vision, he also saw Yuta nodding in agreement meanwhile Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrow at him as if he was challenging him to say something more. Being obviously outnumbered, Mark shut his mouth tightly. His frown was back on his face and his lips twitched.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck said, looking at the Brat Pack members with a grateful smile. He was really thankful they could see his point of view. “I should go now. My brother’s waiting.”

Taeyong smiled back at him meanwhile Doyoung and Yuta just nodded. They told Donghyuck to arrange another meeting with Chenle which the smaller obliged because he knew his brother was already attached to the Brat Pack, especially Taeyong and Jaehyun who babied him the most. Donghyuck quickly got up and collected his stuff. When he was walked halfway to the entrance, Mark bolted up out of his seat and ran after him. But he slowed his steps when he was behind Donghyuck and walked beside him. The smaller just ignored him and continued walking.

Once they were gone, Yuta couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped his lips, muttering just how painfully dense Mark was. Taeyong finally let out a giggle meanwhile Doyoung just shook his head in amusement.   

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck still refused to talk to Mark even after they slid inside the car and drove to Chenle's kindergarten. He looked out of the windows, lips pressed into a thin line, arms crossed over his chest, and sat still. Mark constantly stole glances to the smaller. Part of him still pissed with him but the other was displeased being ignored by the smaller. The silence between them hung thick in the air and it became unbearable after a whole five minutes. Mark decided to turn on the music in a small volume, loud enough to fill the silence. Before they reached the kindergarten, Mark took a left turn and stopped by the supermarket nearby. Donghyuck turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. But he didn't say anything, silently demanding Mark for an explanation.

“I want to buy Chenle candies.”

“He can’t eat too much candies,” Donghyuck said, voice even. “t's not good for his teeth.”

Mark jutted out his lips. “Then I'll buy him fruits and ice cream.”

Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to confront the smaller more than this, Mark quickly got out of the car and before the smaller could open the door, he beat him first. Donghyuck wasn’t happy about it.

“I can open the door by myself.”

“I know,” Mark said calmly. “But I want to.”

Without saying a single word, Donghyuck walked ahead first and Mark quickly followed and matched their steps. Mark took the trolley and made a way to the fruits aisle.

“What fruits does Chenle like?”

Donghyuck wordlessly took grapes, apples, and kiwis and put it inside the trolley. Now instead of feeling pissed, Mark felt more dejected because Donghyuck still gave him the cold shoulder.

“Are you seriously not talking to me right now?”

Donghyuck ignored him and walked over to the giant fridge, taking a small tub of chocolate ice cream but before he could put it in the trolley, Mark snatched it and put it back. He took the biggest tub instead and another two bottles of milk. Donghyuck frowned but didn't say a single word. Not being able to hold himself any longer, Mark grabbed Donghyuck's wrist and pulled him closer to him. The sudden movement made the smaller yelp. Before he could throw a remark, Mark maneuvered him to stand before the giant fridge and stood next to him.

“Pick, midget.”

Donghyuck turned his head and glared at Mark.

“What are you trying to do, Mark Lee?”

“I said pick,” Mark said, more insestent than before. “Take whatever you like.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark for a few heartbeats, face slowly morphed into disbelief. He let out a deep sigh and even though his frowns had disappeared from his face, the look on his face still didn't ease Mark's uneasiness.

“Is this your way of apologizing? By bribing me with ice cream?”

Mark's face instantly flushed. “I'm not apologizing!”

“Okay, then. I'll go now.”

“No, wait!”

Mark quickly blocked the smaller's way and stood before him, eyebrows furrowed and lips jutted out even more. Donghyuck lifted one of his eyebrows and Mark always felt like he had done something terrible every time the smaller gave him that look.

“I—“ Mark opened his mouth to say something but he was struggled with the words. It reminded him of his first talk with Donghyuck in his study room. The smaller was in change right now. Mark still thought that his points were valid. From his point of view, Donghyuck needed rest after what happened and it wasn't his fault that he was stubborn. But he knew going on with his arguments would getting him nowhere.

“Fine,” Mark finally said after a moment silence. He swallowed loudly. “Sorry.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Sorry for what?”

Mark pressed his lips together. He wasn't going to apologize for wanting what he thought was the best for the smaller. Again, it wasn't his fault that Donghyuck couldn't understand his point.

“You wanted me to apologize and I did. So now you don't have a reason to ignore me again.”

Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. “So you're not going to apologize for what you did to me?”

“What was so wrong of wanting you to just stay at home and take a rest?” Mark finally snapped, getting annoyance once more. “I told you I would talk to your boss and he will give you a day off.”

“You see?” Donghyuck snapped back, hissing under his breathe. He tried not to raise his voice because he didn't want to get unwanted attention. “Of course my boss will give me a day off because you will use your power. You think you can do anything but guess what? Real world doesn't work that way, Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck didn’t wait for Mark’s response and quickly walked past him. The words felt like a fresh slap on Mark’s face. He froze on where he was standing, his mind stuck. It took him a while to regain his senses and when he blinked back to reality, he immediately ran after the smaller.

“Donghyuck, wait!”

Mark didn’t try to touch Donghyuck because he knew the smaller was still pissed at him so he stopped right in front of him. Donghyuck’s steps abruptly came to a halt, almost bumping into Mark but managed to stop in time.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Mark demanded, he sounded clearly frustrated now. Donghyuck intended to ignore him but as he stared at his face, it was annoying how clueless he truly was.

“If you want me to talk to you again and carry on with this whole fake dating, I have some conditions for you to follow.” he stated calmly and was surprised to see Mark nodded his head right away, listening intensely.

“First, I don’t want you to butt in my personal life like what you did earlier. You don’t tell me what to do. You are rich and you can do whatever you want because you have money but some people don’t have that kind of privilege. I have to work to support myself and Chenle.”

Mark was completely stunned to hear that. He took a step back as if someone just splashed cold water to his face, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. He did not mean like that and he totally forgot that it was only Donghyuck and Chenle. They didn’t have parents. How could he forget it? Ashamed of being insensitive, unthinkingly, Mark reached out to take one of Donghyuck’s hands and caressed his wrist gently in comforted manner. Donghyuck, too shocked to move by the sudden affection, could only stare at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mark said in a low voice, and he sounded genuinely apologetic. “I’m sorry for being insensitive. Do you have another condition?”

Stunned and dazed by the sincere apology and the gentle affection, Donghyuck lowered his gaze because suddenly the way Mark looked at him was just too much. He could feel a blush begin to color his cheek and he was so embarrassed with how he reacted. He quickly jerked his hand off again and missed the dejected look on Mark’s face.

“For now, just that.” he mumbled, turning around to continue walking. Mark let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the smaller was back to his normal self again.

“So, what else do we have to buy?”

Mark ended up buying a lot of snacks and drinks even though Donghyuck told him he didn’t have to buy that much for them. Mark just shook his head. He just wanted to spoil Chenle because he knew the kid would love it.

After putting two big plastic bags on the backseat, they drove to Chenle’s kindergarten again in silence. But this time it was different. It wasn’t suffocating like before and Donghyuck actually hummed to Billie Jean that was playing on the stereo under while looking out of the windows. Mark strangely felt at ease and couldn’t stop a small smile from appearing on his face.

They arrived at the kindergarten just in time when the kids scattered out of the classrooms and ran outside. Ignoring glances from other parents—the car still attracted their attention, that’s why—Donghyuck and Mark waited in front of the gate, searching for Chenle. When Donghyuck finally found his brother, he lifted his hand in the air to wave at him.

“Lele! Over here!”

Chenle caught the sight of him almost immediately and waved back enthusiastically. Donghyuck just realized he was with Jisung when his brother pulled the other kid with him. But then, he heard a sharp intake of breath and when Donghyuck turned to Mark, he was confused to see his face. Mark’s face turned pale, his eyes widened, his jaw fell open, and he stood there like a rock as if something just punched him in the gut.

“ _Jisungie?_ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo~~ it's been a while. I'm terribly sorry for not updating this fic for over a month now. Thank you for those who have been patiently waiting for this. I hope this chapter can satisfy your curiosity about Jisung. And let's get to know Mark Lee a little bit better through this chapter :)   
> I can't thank you guys enough for all the supports and love for this story. Hope you guys will enjoy this <3 <3

* * *

Mark Lee was born with a silver spoon in his mouth but he hadn't had an ideal childhood. The lack of his father’s presence took a big part of it. He didn’t really know his father. All he knew that he was a very hard working, ambitious, and stubborn man. He never stopped until he was at the top. He wasn't a family man. Mark barely saw him, much less talking to him. His father wasn't an affectionate man either. He only talked to Mark about business. He never looked at his face and touched him in a fatherly way. A pat on his shoulder or a simple nod was the only acknowledgment Mark had ever got when he achieved something. But even that felt cold, distant, and formal. Mark had learned from a very young age that his father wouldn't be there for him and he had accepted the fact that he would never have a father figure in his life.

His mother was the opposite. She was very warm, gentle, and loving. Mark loved her more than everything. She was the one who was always there for him. She raised him when his father was too busy to even care about his family. She was the only reason Mark didn't feel suffocated in the big mansion that never felt like home. But she was also fragile and wanted to be loved. She eventually grew tired waiting for her husband and decided to leave.

Mark was only seven when his parents got divorced. He watched his father easily let her go without a fight. He didn’t try to stop her. He wasn't even home when his wife packed his things and walked out of the mansion. Out of their life. Mark had cried and asked her mother to take him with her. He didn't want money. He didn't want luxury. He only wanted his mother and her love. He wanted home. And she was his home. She was the only thing Mark treasured in his life and he didn't want to lose her. But in the end, his mother left without him because his father was selfish and greedy. He never bothered to play his role as a father for Mark but he didn't want to let him go either. He caged him in the mansion and made sure he couldn't leave. He was his only son. His heir. His father had a reputation and image to keep. Mark was like the figure for him to show and brag to others.

It only took his father a year to get married again. He married a woman who shared the same vision as him. Their marriage was completely business and nothing more. Mark never forgave his father for making his mother left. He didn't care about his second wife. He refused to call her his mother. But he was thankful and grateful for Jaehyun. They had gone through the same thing. Jaehyun's mother was the female version of Mark's father, only more strict and merciless. Her husband, Jaehyun's father, passed away because of an illness. She took over her husband's business and agreed to marry Mark's father to expand her connection.

Mark and Jaehyun grew up depending on each other. They only had each other. Jaehyun wasn't only Mark's brother, but he also took the father figure Mark never had ever since he was still a kid. Jaehyun took care of him, taught him things, and gave him the love and affection he craved. Mark respected him. He trusted him with his own life. He loved him and treasured him even though he never said that out loud.

When Jaehyun graduated from middle school, Mark didn't know what kind of deal he made with his father and her mother to let him out of the house. Jaehyun only told him that they would move out and live alone now, which sounded so much as freedom. Mark didn't question him further but he was thankful because he finally could get out of the mansion and breathe fresh air. It was something he’d always wanted and he was determined to make the most out of it.

Only after Mark lived away from his father that he began to search for his mother. It was impossible to do it before because his father's eyes were everywhere. He was being watched 24/7. But he wasn’t alone. Jaehyun helped him found his mother.   

Mark was fifteen when he met his mother again. She was still as beautiful, warm, and gentle as he remembered. And now she was married. Her husband was a bank accountant who worked for a non-profit enterprise. Her surname was now Park. She led a simple yet happy life with her husband and her son, Park Jisung. Their first encounter after eight years was emotional, to say the least. Her mother clearly didn't expect Mark to show up at her front door, all grown up and looking like a fine young man. She welcomed him into his arms with the same amount of love she always had for him. Her mother didn't change at all. Her touch was still soft and tender. Her eyes were kind. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things Mark had ever seen. And she still smelled so much like home.

Jisung was only three when Mark first met him. He was a shy and quiet kid. He always hid behind his mother's leg whenever Mark and Jaehyun visited and it took a while for him to finally open up to them. In no time, they got close. It was so easy for Mark to love Jisung. He was his little brother he'd never had and from that moment, he was part of his life.  

Mark tried to stay discreet but it didn't take long for his father and his stepmother to find out about his mother and Jisung. They didn't like what they found and his stepmother used his power to kick his mother out of the country. The pain and sorrow he felt when he learned that he’d lost his mother and also his new little brother for the second time was just unbearable. Mark hated them for what they did but he couldn't do anything because his stepmother threatened to make his mother's life miserable if he didn't listen to her. He was helpless and powerless at that time. There was nothing he could do and Mark felt useless for not being able to protect them. In the end, Mark agreed to the deal after his stepmother promised to leave his mother and Jisung alone as long as Mark wasn’t associated with them.

Mark knew that his mother and brother moved into Japan but he couldn't even meet or call them because he knew that his father and his stepmother would know. Ironically, the only thing he could do to keep them safe was to keep his distance from them. He missed them from time to time but he was content knowing that she and Jisung were okay. As long as they were safe and okay, then it was enough for him.

Mark had no idea that they were back to Seoul and he almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Jisung with Chenle. He thought he was dreaming because there was no way Jisung was here.

“Minhyungie hyung!”

But he was there. It was Jisung. He was running toward him, his black bowl hair bouncing, his face lighted up and he had the biggest smile on his face. As if he'd just woken up from a trance, Mark finally moved forward to catch his brother into his arms. He hauled him up and spun him around, earning a happy giggle from the kid. Jisung wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, nuzzling his throat. Mark held him close, dropping small kisses on top of his head.

“God, I missed you so much, baby,” he said and his throat closed with emotions. If Jisung was here, that meant his mother was also here, too. “It's been a while.”

Jisung lifted his face and smiled, all teeth and gums. “I missed you too, hyung!”

Mark ruffled his head gently, chuckling. “You've grown a few inches taller than the last time I saw you. That's very impressive.”

“I want to grow tall like Jaehyunie hyung and Johnny hyung!”

Jisung knew about the Brat Pack. He met them several times before. The Brat Pack loved him. They doted on him and spoiled him rotten. Other than Mark and Jaehyun, the one who babied him the most was Taeyong, obviously. The latter even had a regular phone call with Jisung. When his mother and Jisung disappeared, Mark and Jaehyun weren’t the ones who were affected by it. All of them were sad but Taeyong was devastated. Jisung was like a younger brother he'd never had but always wanted. To be separated with Jisung hurt him.

Now that Jisung was back, Mark needed to tell his brother and friends later. They would be happy to know it, especially Taeyong who secretly looked after him and his mother, too. 

“You will, baby,” he said gently. “In no time, you'll grow even taller than them.”

Mark looked down when there was a light tug on his pant and he found Chenle looking up at him with a confused expression written all over his face. He gently settled Jisung down and knelt before the kids.

“Yes, Lele?”

Chenle looked at Jisung and then he turned to Mark again. His head tilted to the side a little and his eyebrows furrowed. His expression was serious, which should’ve been funny but Chenle was a smart kid. He made that kind of expression when he was thinking so hard.  

“You’re  Jisungie's hyung?”

Mark looked confused as to how Chenle knew about it but he nodded.

“Yes, I am. Jisung is my little brother.”

“Jisung told me he has a hyung named Minhyung,” he said. “But your name is Mark.”

Mark chuckled. Ah, so that was what made him curious.

“That's my real name given by my mother,” he replied, reaching out to ruffle Chenle’s hair gently. “Only my mother and Jisungie call me that.”

Chenle was quiet for a moment, trying to process the new information. After a while, his face instantly brightened and he clapped happily.

“If Mark hyung is Jisungie's hyung, then that means hyung will always be with him, right?” Chenle said, staring at Mark with his big innocent eyes. “It means Jisungie isn't going to be alone anymore.”

Mark stared at Chenle and then at Jisung who ducked his head down. The question sounded innocent and harmless but his heart ached painfully at the sight of his baby brother looking so vulnerable like that. It wasn't without reasons why Mark, Jaehyun, and the rest of the Brat Pack were so protective of Jisung. He was a shy, timid, and quiet kid. He’d been bullied because of his personalities before. He didn't interact a lot with kids his age and always preferred to play alone or with his brothers. He just didn't know how to approach people first and he was afraid of rejection. Mark always worried about him, especially now that he'd started going to public school. But now, knowing that Chenle was actually Jisung's friend, it instantly put Mark at ease. He knew Chenle would bring good impacts on his brother.  

“I'm not going anywhere,” Mark said after a few heartbeats of silence. “From now on, Jisungie and I will always be together, right, baby?”

Jisung looked up at Mark, his eyes glimmered with hope. The look on his face reminded Mark that his brother was completely clueless about what actually happened. If his father and his stepmother knew about this, they would do anything to take them away from his life again. This time, Mark was determined not to let the same thing happened again. He was old enough to protect them. He had Jaehyun and the rest of his friends. Those who were always behind his back.

“Really? Promise?”

Mark nodded firmly. “Promise, baby.”

There was a throat-clearing sound that got Mark's attention. He looked up and found Donghyuck was already looking back at him. His face didn’t give away his emotions but Mark knew that he was confused as well. He almost forgot that the smaller was still there. Judging from his expression, it was clear that he had a lot of questions to ask yet he was attentive enough not to pry him. Mark would like to explain everything to him because he thought it was only fair if he shared about Jisung with him considering their current relationship. Plus he and Chenle already knew Jisung. But for now, Mark needed to meet his mother first.

“Jisungie,” Mark turned to his brother again. “When will mom come?”

Jisung's expression instantly fell and it made Mark's stomach dropped. It wasn’t a good sign. He had a feeling that something wasn't right.

 

* * *

 

If Jisung and Chenle weren't there, Mark would definitely fly into a rage. He was having a hard time trying to process Jisung's story. His brother told him that he and his family moved back to Seoul a few months ago. His mother wanted Jisung to start school in here because it was home, the place they were familiar with. Jisung told him that his father was jobless for almost a month after they arrived here hence he had to go back to his hometown to look for another available job. After his father went back to his hometown, he had to stay there and came back to Seoul every once in two weeks. His mother also started working to support their financial. And because of that, she was often late to pick Jisung up. In other circumstances when she couldn’t pick Jisung up from school like today, she would ask a teacher to take him home.

Mark knew that his mother-in-law must have to do something with Jisung's father blacklist. She must have known that her mother had come back here. And of course, she had to make everything hard for her. It was so easy to guess. So predictable. Typical his stepmother, really.

Grinding his teeth together, Mark would have exploded in anger if it wasn't for Donghyuck who noticed his demeanor and quickly approached him.

“Mark,” Donghyuck was on his side in an instant, settling one hand over his shoulder. His grip was a warning yet at the same time to keep him grounded. “Should we take the kids home?”

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose. “I need to call Jaehyun hyung right now.”

“Okay,” he said, his voice was so soft and comforting. It gave Mark enough strength to control his ragged breathing. “The kids and I will wait in the park over there.”

Mark could tell that Donghyuck was still confused and still couldn't comprehend the whole situation. But he was glad that the smaller was good at reading the tension around him and gave the latter some space to think.

Mark watched as Donghyuck led Chenle and Jisung to the park and played with them under the monkey bar. While keeping his eyes on them, Mark took out his phone and called Jaehyun's number. It didn't take long for his brother to answer his call and Mark went straight to the point. He only needed to say Jisung's name for his brother to understand the situation.

Ten minutes later, Jaehyun arrived at the kindergarten with an over-excited and over-joyed Taeyong running after Jisung.

“Jisungie!”

Jisung looked up when his name was being called and his face instantly brightened up when he saw Taeyong and Jaehyun. He ran after them and it was Taeyong who caught him, hauling him up and squeezing the air out of the kid.

“Oh my god,” he choked out, his voice trembling with emotions. His eyes stung with fresh tears as he held him. “Jisungie, hyung missed you so much, baby.”

Jisung wrapped his arms around Taeyong, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“I missed you, too, hyung,” he said, patting Taeyong’s back to comfort him. “Don't cry.”

Taeyong sobbed, hugging Jisung tighter. It was Jaehyun’s cue to take a step forward and wrap his arms around them, leaning his cheek on top of Taeyong's head while stroking Jisung's head.

“We missed you so much, baby.”

Jisung lifted his head up to grin at Jaehyun. The latter smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. And then he ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled at him. It was the kind of smile he'd never presented when he was in public. His smile was sincere, genuine, and unguarded. The kind of smile he shared only with people he was closed with.

“Jaehyunie hyung and I are going to take you with us,” Taeyong said after he stopped crying. “Do you want to meet the others before going home?”

Jisung nodded his head frantically.

“Yes! Yes!” he chanted excitedly. “I want to meet Johnny hyung, Tennie hyung, Yuta hyung, and Doyoungie hyung! I want to meet them all!”

Taeyong chuckled. He leaned down to drop a gentle kiss on top of Jisung's head. “Then let's go meet them all, baby.”

Adjusting Jisung's position in his arms, Taeyong turned to Donghyuck who had been awfully quiet as he watched the scene before him.

“Donghyuck-ah, is it okay if we take Chenle with us, too? Since you're going to go to work after this, we can take care of your brother, too.”

Donghyuck's automatic reaction was to say no because he didn't want to burden Taeyong. But after slowly getting to know the Brat Pack, especially Taeyong, he knew better than to reject him. He had witnessed the way the Brat Pack treated Chenle and it was safe to say that Donghyuck trusted his brother with them.

“Sure, hyung,” Donghyuck agreed after a loaded moment of silence. “If Chenle wants to go with you, then I'm good with it.”

Jaehyun crouched down before Chenle who was standing next to him. He smiled at the kid.

“Lele, do you want to go with Jisungie, Jaehyunie hyung and Taeyongie hyung? We can play together.”

Chenle nodded. His smile was broad and bright.

“Yes, I do! I want to play with Jisungie, Jaehyunie hyung, Taeyongie hyung, and the others too!”

Jaehyun smiled as he scooped Chenle up into his arms, making the kid giggled. Still with Jisung in his arms, Taeyong told Donghyuck not to worry about his brother and reminded him to eat and take care of himself before making his way back to Jaehyun's Volvo that was parked only a few feet away from the park. Donghyuck nodded at him and promised him to get Chenle back as soon as his shift was over, which only getting a wave of dismissal from Taeyong as if to say not to worry about it.

“We'll talk later.” Jaehyun said to Mark, his eyes were serious albeit his expression was neutral.

Mark nodded. “Yeah. I’ll meet you after dropping Donghyuck off to work.”  

Jaehyun nodded at Donghyuck as a way to say goodbye and the smaller nodded back.

Mark and Donghyuck watched as Jaehyun and Taeyong settled the kids in the backseat before they slid inside to the front seats. After they drove away, Mark turned to Donghyuck with a serious expression.

“Do you still have some free time before your shift starts?”

Donghyuck didn't have that much time but Mark looked pretty shaken. He looked like he needed someone to listen to him and Donghyuck was more than willing to give him that because it was the least he could do right now.

“Yes, I do.”

Mark looked hesitated for a moment before he asked, “Do you want to eat some ice creams?”

Donghyuck didn’t miss a single beat to answer.

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Mark took Donghyuck to a convenience store to get some ice cream and went back to the car after that. For a very long moment, they only sat there in complete silence. Mark didn't turn on the stereo. His eyes were staring straight ahead. He didn't touch his ice cream and Donghyuck ate very slowly even though he wasn't really having an appetite at the moment. The smaller just let Mark took his time.

“What do you want to know?” Mark asked after a long moment of silence.

Donghyuck put the plastic spoon down, staring at the side of Mark's face.

“I didn’t want to know anything,” he said truthfully after a small pause of silence. He was careful to choose his words. “I'm confused, yes, but I won't press you to tell me something you didn’t want to. It isn’t my place to pry anyway.”

Mark turned to him, blinking. He looked a little bit dazed but when he spoke again, he sounded determined and serious.

“I want to tell you.”

If Donghyuck was surprised by his word, he didn’t show it on his face. Instead, he smiled at him. His gaze was soft and tender.

“Then you can tell me anything you want, Mark. I'm here to listen.”

Mark seemed taken aback by what Donghyuck said. He blinked again, staring at the smaller. His gaze was intense, his brow low, but his feature not as heavy as before. He also seemed to struggle to start, as if he didn't know where to begin. Donghyuck smiled encouragingly at him, silently telling him that it was okay. He could take his time and the smaller would wait for him.

It took a moment before Mark finally started speaking. He told Donghyuck everything, from the very beginning until the present day. He didn't sugar coated his words. He didn't hide anything. It surprised him how easily he let everything out to Donghyuck. He didn't even share that much with the Brat Pack. His friends knew about his mother and Jisung, but apart from Jaehyun, they didn't really know in details. Mark only shared what he deemed necessary. Was it because Donghyuck was a stranger, someone he barely knew, who wasn't connected to his life, that it made easier for Mark to give away everything without having to be afraid of his judgment? It could be that. But on the other hand, Mark also felt comfortable enough to talk to Donghyuck. He laid himself bare and naked than he’d ever let himself to be but he strangely didn’t find it disturbing.

By the time Mark had done talking, he felt way better than he'd ever felt for a long time. He'd never really talked about his family and it felt nice to let everything that had been bottled up inside.

There was a comfortable silence after that. Before Mark could turn to Donghyuck to see his reaction, he froze when a warm hand reached out for him. Mark looked down to see Donghyuck's hand covered his.

“I'm so sorry you have to go through that,” Donghyuck said, squeezing his hand gently. Unlike others who would make Mark felt pitied, it wasn't like that with the smaller. Donghyuck looked at him with genuine sincerity. And soon, he felt relief and comfort flooded him, making him light-headed.  

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Mark nodded as he squeezed Donghyuck's hand back.

“It's fine now. I'm fine.” he

“I'm glad you can meet Jisungie again. And I suppose you'll meet your mother soon, too?”

Mark nodded but he didn’t let go of Donghyuck’s hand. He took the comfort of it, relishing the feeling of warmth from his hold—a warmth he'd craved without ever realizing what it could feel like. It was blissful and satisfying knowing that someone was there for him.

After a few moments, Mark reluctantly let go of Donghyuck's hand because he had to drive the smaller off to his workplace. Even though they still didn't talk on their way there, the silence was comfortable. The fact that Donghyuck was there, sitting right next to him, was enough to make Mark breathe easily.

When they finally arrived at Donghyuck's workplace, Mark slid out of the car and walked toward the smaller. He was still feeling warm and fuzzy and all he could think about was Donghyuck; his smile, his touch, his presence. Without thinking twice, he took a step forward and then leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.  

“Thank you,” he whispered as he took a step back. “I’ll pick you up later.”

He didn't wait for Donghyuck's reply before turning around and slid inside his car, leaving a dazed smaller who stood frozen on his spot.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck let out a sigh as he slid out of the backdoor of the restaurant, trembling slightly as the chilly air hit his skin. His shift was finally over. He was tired after hours moving around the packed restaurant and he didn't get a chance to eat dinner. He wanted to quickly get Chenle and went home. He needed to take a bath and get some food. He completely forgot that Mark was going to pick him up hence it startled him when he saw the latter stood only a few feet away from him, leaning against his sleek Aston Martin with both hands crossed against his chest, unmoving. As Donghyuck walked closer to him, he started to realize that something wasn’t right.

When he finally stopped before him, he finally realized that Mark's body was slightly shaking. And when the latter lifted his head, the smaller found that his eyes were bloodshot and there were dried tears on his cheek. For a moment, Donghyuck was stunned as he took in the sight of Mark. The boy in front of him wasn't the stoic and cold-hearted person he usually presented to other people. Right now, in front of Donghyuck was just a normal boy who was in the state of vulnerability. The boy who seemed to need some physical comfort yet he didn't know how to ask for it. Donghyuck's heart tugged painfully at that.

Mark stared helplessly at Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck's heart clenched. “Oh, Mark.”

It was Donghyuck who closed the distance between them. It was him who stepped forward first to reach out for him. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and the latter immediately pulled him closer, gripping his waist so tight it stung slightly but the smaller just let him be.

They stayed in that position for a few moments. Donghyuck felt a tug on his heart as Mark sagged in his arms as if he didn’t even have enough energy to stand. He felt a sudden urge to shield him from the rest of the world because this boy had been through enough. 

At that moment, he was able to see the real side of Mark, which was totally different from what other people pictured him. Donghyuck could now see a young boy who was struggling with his feelings. A young boy who was wounded and broken and desperately needed affection. He wasn’t the arrogant Mark Lee who walked around the school with both hands tucked inside the pocket of his pants and scowled at everyone. He wasn’t the one who spat profanities at Donghyuck and looked at him as if he wanted to kill him when they first met. Donghyuck was finally able to see that he was more than that.

Mark didn’t say anything at all. He just held onto Donghyuck, tucking his face in the crook of his neck. But his silence was enough for Donghyuck to understand his current state. The smaller slipped his fingers into his hair and gripped it gently. It was a habit he’d picked up since he was young. It was his way to comfort others by stroking their hair. He did that to Chenle when his brother had his nightmares.

“Donghyuck,” Mark whispered, pulling Donghyuck impossibly closer even though there wasn’t any space left between them.

Donghyuck squeezed him, giving all the physical contact he knew that the latter needed. “I’m here.”

Even though Mark didn’t say anything, Donghyuck knew it had something to do with his mother. He didn’t want to ask or press the latter even further. He just wanted to be there for him and gave what he needed at the moment.

After a while, Mark slowly let go of Donghyuck. He still looked distraught but at least he’d stopped shaking. His eyes focus now as he stared at Donghyuck.

“Lele is with my friends,” he said, his voice hoarse. If Donghyuck noticed the way he avoided the real subject, he didn’t say anything “Taeyongie hyung and Jaehyunie hyung took him back to the basement. He’s asleep now. Let’s pick him up. After that, I’ll take you both home.”

Donghyuck studied Mark’s expression for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.”

They drove back to the school in complete silence. When they arrived there, the security opened the gate without asking for an ID. Only one look for Mark's car and they let them inside. Mark parked his car at his usual place. This time, when Mark slid out of the car first to open the door for Donghyuck, the smaller didn't protest and silently let him.

They walked side by side to the basement, their hands brushed occasionally. They still didn't talk but Donghyuck stole glances at him from time to time, checking him. Mark didn't turn to him, looking straight ahead with both of his hands now tucked inside the pocket of his jackets. He looked defensive and he had masked his expression. Donghyuck was surprised to see it. Another people wouldn't have guessed that the latter had just gone through something hard that made him mentally shaken. Donghyuck didn't know Mark long enough to know him inside out, yet somehow it was pretty easy for him to read the latter. His eyes gave away everything.

Once they were in the basement, the room wasn't locked. Mark let Donghyuck get inside first and he followed him close from behind. When they were finally inside, Donghyuck let out a sigh because the heater was turned on and it was warm. And it was also really quiet. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps.

Donghyuck immediately found Chenle. His baby brother was fast asleep in Jaehyun's lap, his head leaning against his chest. His mouth slightly parted, snoring lightly. Jaehyun cradled his head with one hand and the other wrapped around Chenle's body. Taeyong sat next to Jaehyun, curling up against him while reading a book. Yuta and Doyoung were currently playing chess at the table next to the middle room. They were arguing about something but they kept their voices low. Doyoung was spitting fire under his breath, complaining something to Yuta who looked unfazed. Johnny and Ten were at the mini bar, talking while drinking some wine. All of the Brat Pack members were there but Jisung was nowhere to be seen.

It was Taeyong who noticed Donghyuck and Mark's presence first. He slowly sat up straight and smiled at them.

“Hey, you've finished your work?”

Donghyuck smiled back at him. “Yes, hyung. I'm going to take Lele home now.”

Donghyuck stopped before the couple. He was about to reach out for Chenle but Jaehyun was already standing. The latter was careful not to make too much movement so he didn't accidentally jostle Chenle.

“I'll take him to the car.” he said, not exactly offering yet his voice didn’t sound demanding either. It was even but still managed to hold absolute authority. “Mark, give me your key.”

Donghyuck was surprised to hear that. He didn't expect Jaehyun to go that far. The refusal was already at the tip of his tongue but the smaller didn't even get a chance to voice it out because Jaehyun was already walking past him. When the latter walked past Mark to take the key from his hand, he exchanged a knowing look with his brother, his expression softened before he continued walking.

Taeyong got up from the couch and turned around to his friends.

“Guys, Donghyuck is going home now. Say goodbye to him.”

Yuta looked up from his chess broad to wave at Donghyuck, smiling. “Take care, kid.”

Donghyuck nodded and hesitantly smiled back. “Thank you, sunbae-nim.”

“You can always give Chenle to us when you’re working. Your brother is so well-behaved. We don’t mind taking care of him.” Doyoung added, giving him an easy smile.

Donghyuck was taken aback by his offer. Doyoung wasn’t exactly passive like Ten or Johnny. He was quite welcoming but he’d never really talked to Donghyuck. Just like Ten and Johnny, Doyoung only acknowledged his presence. Other than Mark, Taeyong, and Yuta, Donghyuck still felt awkward to act casually around them.

Not knowing exactly how to respond to that, he settled with a nod. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Johnny and Ten who were sitting far from Donghyuck gave him a nod and Donghyuck nodded back at them in return. No words exchanged, just like how they usually were.

“Come on, Donghyuck,” Taeyong said. “You need to get a rest, too.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Taeyong walked ahead Donghyuck and approached Mark who had been silent the whole time. He silently reached out for the younger’s hand, squeezing it gently. The way Taeyong smiled at Mark was motherly and comforting. It made Mark instinctively scooted closer, squeezing his hand back in return. Donghyuck could only watch as they walked hand in hand, shoulders pressed together. Even though they were so close, they didn't look like a couple. It was pure brotherly. Taeyong's grip was protective and he didn't let go of him until they were outside.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Jaehyun was already tucked Chenle in the backseat. He closed the door slowly and then walked up to his boyfriend.

“Be careful on the way home," Jaehyun said as he gave the key back to Mark.

“Thank you for taking care of my brother today, hyung. I hope he wasn't giving you guys a hard time.”

Taeyong shook his head as he leaned against Jaehyun. “No, not at all. Like Doyoungie said, your brother is really well-behaved. Right, Jaehyunie?”

Jaehyun simply nodded, his face still void of emotions.

“Yes, that's true. We had a great time with him.”

“I'll take them home now.” Mark finally said after staying silent the whole time. His voice rough and strained. “I'll see you guys later.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong nodded. They waited until Mark and Donghyuck slid inside the car and sent them off with a wave.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck pushed the door open and get inside the apartment first. Mark followed behind him with Chenle in his arms. The boy was out the entire ride home. He must have felt extremely tired after playing for a whole day. Donghyuck led Mark to his room and let the latter tucked his brother to bed. The smaller was about to take off Chenle's clothes when he realized that it wasn't his uniform. Chenle was wearing new clothes but Donghyuck clearly remembered he didn't give Taeyong and Jaehyun his brother’s spare clothes.

“Did Taeyong hyung buy these?”

Donghyuck motioned Chenle's new clothes with his hand and Mark nodded.

“Yeah,” he said casually as if it was nothing. Well, duh. Of course it was nothing for them. “Taeyongie hyung wouldn’t let Lele play in his uniform. He and Jaehyunie hyung went shopping and bought some clothes and toys to Lele and Jisungie. They're still in the basement. I forgot to bring them earlier.”

Donghyuck held himself back from groaning out loud. Of course Taeyong or Jaehyun would feel the need to buy Chenle things. After their first encountered, they already doted on his brother.

The thing was, even though Donghyuck was against the idea of someone else buying him or his brother things, it was Taeyong they were talking about. Donghyuck knew the latter enough and understood that he wasn't allowed to say no to him.

He sighed, defeated. “I can't give them back to Taeyong hyung, can't I? He wants me to accept it.”

For the first time since Mark showed up to pick him up, his face finally broke into a small smile. The corner of his lips curved upward as he pulled the blanket up Chenle's chin.

“I see you've learned how to deal with Taeyongie hyung.”

“Well, he makes sure I did.” he replied. He felt strangely relief after knowing that Mark was slowly back to his normal self. “I'll make sure to thank them tomorrow.”

After making sure that Chenle was comfortable in his sleep, Donghyuck and Mark filed out of the room. The silence was back again but it was slightly awkward now as the smaller led Mark to the front door. Mark stepped outside and Donghyuck stopped by the doorway. They were standing in front of each other and holding each other's gaze, not saying a single thing. Mark stared at Donghyuck intensely meanwhile the smaller tried not to move. He found himself unable to look away from his heavy gaze.

“I'll get going now,” Mark said, continuing to gaze at him with probing intensity into his eyes. Donghyuck noticed there was something in his eyes, something new and unfamiliar. Even though he couldn't really pinpoint it, but it was distinct enough for him to see.

“Thank you for today.”

Donghyuck swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. “Yeah. No problem.”

Donghyuck waited for Mark to say something but after a few seconds, the latter stayed mum. The smaller was completely forgot just how unpredictable Mark could be and it caught him off guard when the latter took a step forward and leaned down to pressed his lips against the smooth skin of Donghyuck's forehead, just like what he did after dropping him off of work. This time, the connection lingered for an extra second. Donghyuck's heart stopped as Mark held the side of his face with the gentlest touch ever, barely touching it.

Mark had been kissing him ever since they started their fake dating. It was always so sudden and abrupt. Donghyuck should’ve gotten used to it by now but it still surprised him every time Mark did that. He didn’t expect it at all. It made him confused, too. Why would Mark kiss his forehead when there weren’t people to witness it? Wasn’t the main purpose of their relationship was to show off to people? To put an act in front of others so they believed that they were dating. Yet here they were, hidden from the public’s eyes, doing something they shouldn’t have done.  

Donghyuck could feel a smile hinting about Mark’s mouth as the latter took a step back. The smaller was still in a daze but he forced himself to look at him properly. Mark’s annoying crooked smile slowly made its way back to his face. His eyes glinted with mischief as he stared at Donghyuck’s current state. Here was the usual Mark Lee. He was back again.

“I'll see you tomorrow, midget. Good night.”

Donghyuck didn’t like the way Mark ruffled his hair and patted it twice as if he was treating a baby. In normal circumstances, the smaller would’ve scoffed at him or hit him. But he still wasn’t capable of moving properly let alone thinking.

By the time Donghyuck could finally process the whole thing, Mark was already gone. But the warm feeling of his lips on his forehead remained, making something inside the smaller fluttered.

_What the hell was happening with him?_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	12. The Brat Pack

* * *

Kun knocked on the door right when Donghyuck was struggling to dress Chenle up. For some reasons, his brother was being difficult today. He couldn't stop moving around. Jumping and screaming around the house. After making sure to tell Chenle not to move from his spot, Donghyuck sprinted to the front door and opened it.

“You're breathless,” was the first thing Kun said as soon as he took in the sight of Donghyuck. “What happened?”

Donghyuck let out a sigh as he let Kun inside.

“Chenle is being a brat.”

Kun chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, putting a small bag on the table. He took three Tupperware out of it and Donghyuck peeked what was inside. The latter's stomach growled when he saw that it was Chinese food; sweet and sour pork, kung pao chicken, and mapo tofu. All of them were Donghyuck and Chenle's favorite.

“You're drooling,” Kun laughed as he watched Donghyuck's reaction over the food.

The smaller smiled sheepishly. “I forgot to eat last night and went straight to bed. Now I'm really really hungry, hyung.”

Kun tsked loudly, giving the smaller a disapproving look.

“I told you not to skip dinner, Haechannie,” he said. “Now get Chenle here so you guys can eat breakfast together.”

Donghyuck didn't have to get Chenle because his brother burst out of the room right after. He ran straight to the kitchen, only clad in his white t-shirt without pants. Donghyuck made a distressed noise as he caught his brother just in time before the kid bumped into the chair.

“I told you not to move from your spot.” Donghyuck scolded him gently as he settled his brother on the chair.

Chenle whined, jutting his lips out. “But you took forever, hyung!”

Donghyuck groaned.

“Be a good boy or Kun hyung won’t let you eat your favorite sweet and sour pork.”

Donghyuck went back to his room to get Chenle's pants and after his brother dressed up properly, Kun served them breakfast. Chenle could finally sit still and be quiet as he ate his food, munching happily.

“Haechan-ah,” Kun called after a moment of silence. Donghyuck looked up from his bowl, cheeks puffed out with food.

“Yes, hyung?”

“I should've told you this earlier but I always forgot,” he said. “Anyway, I’ve mentioned to you that Sicheng was planning to move in here and he was going to be transferred to your school. He just arrived in Seoul last night. He's still sleeping right now. He will go there before lunch to take care of some documents. He will officially start his first day tomorrow.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Sicheng, Kun's cousin from China. He was a year older than him. Donghyuck met Sicheng a few times before during holidays and he was very close to him. Kun had mentioned about Sicheng's plan to get a scholarship in SM High School but he didn't talk about it in details. So it surprised Donghyuck when he heard that Sicheng would officially move in here and be in the same school as him.

“That's very good news, hyung!” Donghyuck squealed in delight. “I’m so happy to hear that. Sicheng hyung and I can go to school together.”

“Really? But I heard about some rumors going on around here. I heard that someone picks you up every morning and drops you off of home. Someone who owns a shining black Aston Martin.”

Donghyuck's smile instantly flattered and now his eyes widened for a completely different reason. So, Kun knew. Swallowing the big lump on his throat, Donghyuck tried to school his expression but failed. Of course Kun would eventually know about Mark. Gossips were spread quickly around here. It wasn't like Donghyuck planned to keep things from Kun. He could never even if he tried. He just didn't know how to bring the subject up. What should he say to him? That he and Mark were involved in a fake dating? That he was forced to be in a situation he didn't wish for? Donghyuck was pretty sure Kun wouldn't like it. And it wasn't only Kun who still didn't know about his relationship with Mark. Chenle was still had no idea that he sort of dating Mark. His brother only knew that he and Mark were friends.

“So?” Kun coaxed gently. “Who is it?”

“Mark,” Donghyuck said, fidgeting on his seat under Kun's intense gaze. “His name is Mark.”

Kun raised one of his eyebrows. He must have sensed Donghyuck's hesitancy. He had known the smaller for quite long now. He knew when Donghyuck had more to say so he waited for him patiently.

“And who is this Mark?” Kun asked again after a loaded moment of silence.

“Mark hyung is hyung's friend!” it was Chenle who answered instead. His eyes shone when he started to talk animatedly. “Mark hyung is really nice. He and his friends are really nice to me and hyung. I like Mark hyung.”

Kun smiled at Chenle gently. “That's a good thing that he is nice. If he isn't, tell me. I will give him a lesson.”

Chenle shook his head. “No, Mark hyung will never hurt me or hyung. He promises me that he will protect me and hyung.”

This time, not only Kun who was surprised to hear that but Donghyuck was surprised as well. He looked at his brother confusedly. As far as he remembered, Mark had never said things like that to him.

“Baby, when did he say that?”

“Yesterday,” he replied. His eyes were big and innocent. “Before Mark hyung picked you up from work, he told me that he will protect me and hyung.”

That was clearly unexpected. Donghyuck didn’t get why Mark said that kind of things to Chenle. But he didn't get a chance to ask more because the bell rang and almost immediately Chenle jumped off of his seat.

“It must be Mark hyung! I will open the door!”

“Be careful!” Donghyuck reminded Chenle as the kid ran to the front door excitedly. When he turned to Kun again, the older frowned at him.

“What was that? Who's Mark and why Chenle is so fond of him?”

Donghyuck sighed. He understood Kun's confusion. Both of them knew that even though Chenle was such a bright and easy-going kid, he wasn't the type to attach to people easily. Honestly, it surprised Donghyuck too when he witnessed just how easily the Brat Pack made Chenle comfortable with them. But at the same time, he was glad that there were more people who doted on his brother. For the longest time, he and Chenle were lacking the adult figure in their lives. Before this, they only had Kun as someone older they could look up to. But now, there was the Brat Pack too. As strange as it sounded, they were now part of Donghyuck and Chenle' lives.

“I can't really explain things now, hyung,” Donghyuck finally said. He heard footsteps approaching as a sign that Mark was coming closer. “I promise you I will tell you everything when the time is right.”

Kun frowned deeper. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Well, he wasn't entirely wrong. Before Donghyuck could say something, Mark showed up with Chenle in his arms. Chenle was talking animatedly, explaining something to Mark meanwhile the latter listened to him tentatively with a gentle smile on his face. It became a common sight for Donghyuck now, seeing Chenle attached to Mark like that. He then turned to Kun to see his reaction but he did not expect the older to look so surprised like that. Kun's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Mark.

_“Mark Lee?”_

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck was completely surprised that Kun knew Mark. He knew that Mark was rich but it just occurred to him that he was also well-known. But then again, he supposed Kun knew about Lee family because the elder was currently studying journalism so it only made sense that the latter recognized well-known families who dominated the country's economic. The room became silent as Kun took his time scanning Mark from head to toe. He didn't look pleased over something and that was obvious. Donghyuck couldn't figure out what made him skeptical. It was really awkward. None of them spoke a word. Thankfully, Donghyuck's alarm rang at the right time. It was time for Chenle to go to school.

“Hyung, I have to go now,” Donghyuck said, breaking the suffocating silence in the room. Kun's eyes didn't leave Mark's as he nodded. Mark, on the other hand, looked unfazed as he held Kun's gaze.

“Lele, can you get your bag by yourself?” Kun asked Chenle who was still in Mark's arms. The kid nodded dutifully.

“Yes, hyung.”

Mark carefully settled Chenle down to the ground and let the kid made his way to his room. Once Chenle was out of their sight, Kun didn't hold back.

“Haechannie, I hope you have a good reason why Mark Lee is here and why you get involved with him.”

Donghyuck winced at the blunt statement. Kun could be very straightforward if he wanted to. Mark silently moved toward Donghyuck. The latter pulled Donghyuck to stand behind him, hiding the smaller from Kun’s view. It made Kun's frown deepened and his lips pressed together. It almost funny how Donghyuck could sense protectiveness coming from both males. Kun and his motherly instinct always kicked in when he felt something could possibly harm Donghyuck or Chenle. Meanwhile when Donghyuck was with Mark, it almost strange how the latter always got alert when confrontation arose. It reminded Donghyuck of the very first time he met Mina and Mark tried his best to hide Donghyuck from her.

“I'm not here to hurt him,” Mark said, his voice was calm and composed. He was clearly unfazed under Kun's heated gaze. He stood tall and exuded power like he always did.

Kun scoffed. “I don’t trust you.”

At this point, even though Donghyuck was still confused with the situation, he understood that it wasn't between him and Kun anymore. It was between Mark and Kun.

“I understand where you're coming from,” Mark replied, his voice even. “My family got a reputation and I understand that you just want to protect Donghyuck and Chenle. But like I said, I'm not here to hurt them. And I am a man of my word.”

Kun still looked doubtful but he held himself back because Chenle had come back, clearly oblivious of the tension in the room.

“We're not done yet, Haechanie. We still need to talk later.”

Donghyuck could only nod helplessly. “Yes, hyung.”

Kun nodded back, his posture still stiff. When Chenle kissed him goodbye, his face instantly softened. Kun silently walked the three of them to the front door. He smiled at Chenle and Donghyuck but his gaze hardened when it landed on Mark again. Mark didn't mind that and just nodded at him before turning his back and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

On the way to the school, the tension was still there. Mark looked like he wanted to say something but for some reasons, he held himself back and drove in complete silence. When they arrived at the school, as usual, the Brat Pack members were already there waiting for them. There was also a bunch of girls crowding around them in a safe distance. Donghyuck slid out of the car first and Mark followed after him. Unlike yesterday, the Brat Pack seemed more relaxed. Taeyong was always the first one to greet Donghyuck and Mark. He smiled at them meanwhile the others simply nodded as a greeting.

“Let's go,” Doyoung said, gesturing at Mark to walk first.

Mark reached for Donghyuck's hand, intertwining their fingers. This time, Donghyuck didn't flinch or surprised by the gesture. He silently walked by his side, trying not to let his gaze wander because he knew that people were watching. There was something that had been bugging Donghyuck's mind since he arrived at school and no matter how hard he tried to resist the urge to look around, he finally gave in. He let his eyes roamed around and instantly flinched when some people looked back at him with a heated gaze. But he kept searching for someone in the crowd. He felt uneasy as if someone was watching him and it made his stomach twisted in an unpleasant way. It didn't take long for Mark to sense his discomfort. When they walked in the hallway, Mark pulled Donghyuck closer to his side until their shoulders touched.

“She isn't here,” Mark said as if he could read his mind. He leaned down a little, his lips almost touched the side of Donghyuck's face. The smaller leaned back, startled by the sudden proximity. But he felt reassured when Mark squeezed his hand gently.

“She wouldn't dare to approach you as long as you're with us,” he continued. Donghyuck could only nod. It wasn't like he was afraid of Mina. He had dealt with the Brat Pack so Mina was like another challenge for him. It was just that Donghyuck didn't know her. Something didn't sit well in him whenever he saw her but he still couldn't figure out what it was. Hence it made him felt uneasy.

The Brat Pack parted and left for their classes meanwhile Mark walked Donghyuck to his class. When they finally stopped in front of Donghyuck's class, the students let out a strangled gasp at the sight of them and they scrambled to their own tables to save themselves. They tried to be discreet but failed miserably because Donghyuck still could hear them whispering behind them.

“Donghyuck,” Mark said, his voice sounded serious. “If she ever comes to you or hurt you, you have to call me right away.”

“I can handle her, you know.”

Mark looked unfazed. “I'm not saying that you can't handle her. I know you do. But still, I need you to call if she confronts you.”

“Fine," Donghyuck gave in, knowing where Mark was coming from. He understood what he meant. “I will.”

“Good.”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark and the latter looked back at him. His lopsided smirk slowly made its way to his face as he leaned down to kiss Donghyuck's forehead. Despite knowing that it would happen, Donghyuck couldn't help a blush that color his face and the back of his neck. Mark looked satisfied, his face broke into a grin. The girls inside the class instantly squealed when they saw it.

“See you later, midget.”

Mark turned his back and walked away. It was when he already disappeared that Donghyuck remembered about Sicheng. He forgot to tell Mark that he would meet Sicheng during lunch. He guessed he could just tell him by text.

“Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck jumped in surprise when someone came up from behind him and grabbed his elbow. He turned to his side and found Jaemin was looking at him with a frown and his lips turned down.

Renjun caught his other hand, squeezing it. “We need to talk.”

Donghyuck looked at them in confusion.

“What? We have class and—“

“The class is canceled this morning,” Renjun replied. “We're free until lunch.”

“But—“

“No buts,” Jaemin cut him off. “You owe us an explanation.”

Donghyuck could only nod helplessly as Jaemin and Renjun dragged him away from the class. He didn't know where they would take him but they were right. He owned them an explanation and it was the time for them to know about him and Mark.

 

* * *

 

Jaemin and Renjun took Donghyuck to the rooftop—a perfect place to talk in private. And also because it was vacant most of the time. There was an old furnished leather couch in the corner and they dragged Donghyuck there, settling him in the middle meanwhile Jaemin and Renjun sat down on both of his sides.

“All right, Donghyuck,” Jaemin started, facing Donghyuck. “It's time for you to spill everything.”

“We want details.”

Donghyuck let out a huge sigh. This was going to be a long conversation. After taking a deep breath, Donghyuck told his friends about his relationship with Mark and the Brat Pack from the very beginning until now. He only left out some details about Mina because he thought it wasn't necessary. He didn't tell them how tensed the situation was when Mina showed up unannounced at Mark's house and how the Brat Pack looked like they were ready to fight. Jaemin and Renjun listened attentively and not once interrupted Donghyuck's story. By the time Donghyuck had done talking, a dazed and unbelievable look on Renjun's face was predictable. It was Jaemin's unbearable expression that made Donghyuck slightly taken aback. His jaw locked and his lips pressed into a thin line. Donghyuck almost forgot the fact that Jaemin knew Mark since they were babies and that meant he knew about the Brat Pack as well. He probably knew about Mina and her past with the boys.

“Wow,” Renjun said, blinking rapidly at Donghyuck. It was clear that he was having a hard time to comprehend the whole situation. Donghyuck knew that it was almost unbelievable to hear, especially because it related to the Brat Pack. “That's...”

“Fucked up,” Jaemin finished Renjun's sentence, voice a little harsh. Donghyuck turned to him in surprise meanwhile Renjun looked taken aback because it wasn't exactly what he was thinking.

“Donghyuck, do you really know what you have gotten yourself into? This is the Brat Pack we're talking about!”

Donghyuck flinched a little but he nodded, eyeing a fuming Jaemin carefully. In all honesty, even though he knew that getting involved with the Brat Pack was bad news, he didn't really know how big the deal was. He thought about Kun's reaction this morning and realized that there were so many things he didn't know about the Brat Pack yet.

“It's just...” Donghyuck started but stopped himself. What should he say? He really had no idea.

Jaemin pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. “You don't know who they really are, Donghyuck.”

“I don't,” Donghyuck admitted, sighing deeply. “I'm a new kid here and the only thing that I know about them is that they're popular. That's all.”

Renjun sighed. “Well, they're certainly more than that. And now that you're dating Mark and sort of associated with the Brat Pack, I think you have to know about their backgrounds."

Jaemin and Renjun shared a look before they finally told Donghyuck about the Brat Pack. It started during junior high school. Back then it was only Mark, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Johnny. And then the group expanded when Yuta and Doyoung joined them. Ten was the last one to join them. He was a transferred student from Thailand and joined the group almost immediately because he and Jaehyun knew each other. The Brat Pack was always together and it was easy for them to intimidate people because all of them had the powerful auras around them. Actually, the name Brat Pack wasn't created by them. It made by some girls who idolized them. It was ridiculous, really. But they let people call them whatever they wanted. As for the leader, Jaemin could guarantee that there wasn't any rank on the group. But people probably pointed Mark as the leader because he was the one who brought them together. He was the one who made sure that everyone didn’t feel left out. Only a few people knew that Mark treasured his friends more than anything. Come to think of it again, Donghyuck never heard Mark referred them as his members. He always referred to them as “friends” and after knowing Mark's background story, Donghyuck thought it was enough to prove Jaemin's point.

Jaemin and Renjun also told Donghyuck about the Brat Pack family’s background.

Mark Lee was the only heir. His family owned Lee Group. It was composed of more than forty subsidiary companies and primarily involved in the electronics, chemical, and energy industries. Jung Jaehyun was also the only heir and his family owned JH Holdings. It provided services in construction, shipping, marketing, and local telephone. When Mark's father and Jaehyun's mother got married, it strengthened their business and they became one of the richest conglomerates in South Korea.

Lee Taeyong was the second heir of Lee Family. He had one older sister. His family owned Lee Corporation. It consisted of over thirty business units that engaged in such diverse industries as real estate, hotels, and financial services. Kim Doyoung was the second son of The Prime Minister of South Korea. His father was one of the richest politicians in Asia meanwhile his mother's family owned several foundations that were engaged in social issues as health care, education, and environment.

Nakamoto Yuta was the third child. He had two older sisters. His family owned NKT Bank, one of the biggest banks in Japan. Nakamoto Family was also a close-knit business partner with Lee Corporation. Johnny Seo was the only heir and his family owned Seo Broadcasting Corporation, one of the biggest broadcasting companies in Asia. They also had expanded their business in Chicago where Johnny was born and raised. Ten was the second heir of Leechaiyapornkul Family. His family owned CLK Networks and his grandparents were related to the Royal Family in Thailand.

There was a long pause after Jaemin and Renjun ended their story. Donghyuck blinked. Once. Twice.

“That's...” Donghyuck said, swallowing loudly. “Insane.”

“Well, they're _chaebol_ ,” Renjun replied with a shrug. “Of course they're insanely rich.”

Donghyuck sighed again. Everything made sense now. It explained Kun's wary reaction and all of the talks about the Brat Pack. It wasn't a fairy tale. It was the truth. They were all powerful and could do literally anything they wanted simply because they could. At this point, Donghyuck didn't have to ask about Mina because she was obviously like them in term of social status.

“Now you understand why it isn't good for you to get involved with them,”

Donghyuck nodded grimly. He knew what Jaemin meant and he understood his position. He wasn't like them. He was nowhere close to their social status. It was odd enough that he was associated with people like the Brat Pack. And now the whole school believed that he was dating one of them. Great.

“Donghyuck, we're just worried,” Jaemin said, his voice softened. He settled one hand over Donghyuck's shoulder, squeezing it gently as support. “If Mark's parents know about this, I don't even want to know what they will do to you.”

Donghyuck tried not to wince as he thought about Mark's parents. He had heard Mark's stories and it wasn't hard to guess what would most likely happen to him if they ever found out about his relationship with Mark.

“This is definitely not good but I'm actually relieved after watching the way the Brat Pack treats you,” Renjun said. “They always seem out of the league and unapproachable but when you came, they became different. Despite what happened with Mina that forced you to be in a fake relationship with Mark, I was genuinely surprised that they could accept you so easily and quickly.”

Donghyuck wanted to deny that it wasn't exactly like that. He wasn't close to all of them. He didn't even talk to half of them. He mostly talked with Mark and Taeyong. Sometimes Yuta and Doyoung. But other than that, he only exchanged short greetings with them. But Renjun was right about the way they treated him.

“Renjun is right,” Jaemin agreed. “This is the very first time I see the Brat Pack associates with someone outside their social circle. I mean, chaebol doesn't get involved with just anyone.”

“If something happens, don't hesitate to call us,” Renjun added firmly. “You can call me, Jaemin, Jeno, or Lucas. Just know that we're here for you, too.”

Donghyuck was genuinely touched by their support and sympathy. When he transferred here, he never thought that he could make friends quickly. He was very grateful that he met people who accepted him for who he was.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck choked out, his throat burned with unshed tears. “I really appreciate it, guys.”

Renjun ruffled his hair gently. "Don't mention it. You're our friend now, Donghyuck. We will do anything to help you."

“And I can kick Mark's ass if he hurts you.”

Renjun snorted. “Yeah, you kick Mark's ass and then his father will fire your father. End of the story.”

Jaemin pouted at his friend.

“You're supposed to be on my side!”

“I don't support idiots.”

Donghyuck burst out laughing. He felt better now that he told his friends about his complicated situation with Mark and the Brat Pack. As he watched Jaemin and Renjun continued bickering like kids, he knew that he could trust them. He was relieved knowing there were people that would be there for him when he needed them.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun abruptly halted their steps as soon as they stepped down the stairs, looking at the same direction. Kang Mina was there, only a few feet away from them. She approached them as if she had expected them to come. Her gaze swept over all of them, then locked with Donghyuck's. Her face twisted ever so slightly and Donghyuck would've missed it if he hadn't paid close attention to her. Jaemin and Renjun scooted closer to Donghyuck as if they wanted to hide him from her. But Donghyuck stayed rooted in his place, knowing that sooner or later this time would come. When she stopped before them, she didn't say anything. She held Donghyuck's gaze and the message was clear. She wanted to talk to him. Alone.

“W-we're not leaving!” Renjun said, stuttering a bit under her scrutinizing gaze.

Mina tore his gaze away, raising one of her eyebrows at Renjun. It was as if she challenged the latter to say more.

“Guys, let me talk to her.” Donghyuck said. He knew that this was between him and Mina.

“B-but...” Jaemin tried to protest but Donghyuck shook his head gently.

"It's fine. We're just going to talk."

Jaemin and Renjun looked absolutely doubtful but they didn't have another choice but to leave. Donghyuck gave his friends a reassuring smile, trying not to make them worry before gently told them to leave him alone with Mina.

“I know what game you're playing,” Mina said as soon as Jaemin and Renjun were gone. Her voice was even and her gaze was intense. She didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the point, which caught Donghyuck off guard but he didn't show it on his face.

“I don't know what game you're talking about,” Donghyuck replied, staring back at her. He wasn't going to let her intimidate him.

Mina chuckled, her voice void of emotions and her savagely beautiful face darkened.

She hissed. “Quit playing with me. I know you're not dating Mark.”

Donghyuck willed himself not to shake. The whole fake dating thing was already odd and strange from the very beginning. He knew people won't buy it easily but if there was one person who would catch it almost immediately, of course it was Mina. She wasn't like other students around here who would believe in rumors. The fact that she somehow was related to the Brat Pack made it easier for her to guess. But Donghyuck wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

“You heard Mark,” Donghyuck replied calmly, surprising himself with how composed he was. But it made him confident and he continued, “I am his boyfriend.”

Mina was visibly shaking with anger now but she masked her expression perfectly. Her lips twisted into a mean smirk, her eyes burning.

“You know nothing about Mark. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Donghyuck tried not to roll his eyes. He had heard enough about it.

“Do you?” Donghyuck challenged her back. “He doesn't even want to see you.”

What Donghyuck said successfully triggered Mina. Her mask instantly crumbled, revealing intense rage that swept over her. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Donghyuck watched as she lunged forward but before she could take a step closer to him, a booming voice stopped her.

“Kang Mina.”

Mina and Donghyuck turned at the same time and found Jaehyun standing not so far from them. Donghyuck blinked in surprise, not expecting Jaehyun to be there. The latter's jaw was locked as he took big steps toward them. Jaehyun instantly stood before Donghyuck, practically hiding the smaller from her view. He was so much taller and bigger than Donghyuck that all the smaller could see was his back.

“Go,” Jaehyun said, his voice held absolute authority. He wasn't the type to talk much but when he did, it was dripping with command and left no room of argument. “I won't ask the second time.”

Donghyuck stepped aside a little so he could see Mina who glared at Jaehyun. He then looked up to see Jaehyun's expression and he was amazed at how composed he looked even though Donghyuck knew that the latter was pissed.

Grinding her teeth together, Mina threw a menacing look at Donghyuck before she stormed off without saying anything else. After she was gone, Jaehyun turned around to Donghyuck. He scanned him from head to toe as if looking for damage.

“Did she do something to you?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, she didn't.”

Jaehyun pressed his lips together. “If she does something to you, tell us.”

It was a command, that was for sure. Donghyuck could only nod as a response.

“Come on. I will walk you to your class.”

Donghyuck stuttered. “O-okay.”

As Donghyuck walked with Jaehyun to his class, he couldn't help but feel awkward because he never had a proper conversation with Jaehyun before. It was totally unexpected. He did not expect it was Jaehyun, out of the Brat Pack, who defended him. Donghyuck knew that Jaehyun was actually nice and friendly. He had witnessed the way he treated Chenle and Jisung. He just didn't show his good side in front of other people. He usually looked impassive and unapproachable. But after what just happened, Donghyuck could see a glimpse of the real Jaehyun. Jaehyun who looked after Mark ever since they were still young, who took the father role for him, and the one who provided safety and comfort. He was definitely a protector. And now that Donghyuck could finally see it, he understood why Mark looked up to his brother a lot.

“I'm not going to tell Mark about this,” Jaehyun said when they almost reached Donghyuck's class. His deep voice broke Donghyuck out of his reverie. “But you need to be careful.”

Donghyuck swallowed. “Yes, I will, sunbae-nim.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Good, then. I have to go now.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck said. He hesitantly smiled at Jaehyun and the latter just gave him a nod. Jaehyun walked Donghyuck to his class and watched him until he went inside before he left.

 

* * *

 

When it was time for lunch, Donghyuck told Jaemin and Renjun to go first because he had to meet Sicheng. He explained briefly about Sicheng to them and told them not to wait for him because it might take long. Sicheng had texted Donghyuck and asked him to meet him in front of the Principal's office. When Donghyuck arrived there, he saw Sicheng already waiting for him.

“Sicheng hyung!”

Sicheng looked up and his face brightened when he saw Donghyuck. He hugged Donghyuck, swinging their bodies to the left and right. It had been a while since the last time they met. As Donghyuck pulled away and looked at Sicheng properly, he noticed that he had changed. Sicheng grew slightly taller but his figure was still small. His hair was black with bangs covered his small forehead. His baby fat had gone and his cheekbones were more prominent now. His jaw was still sharp as Donghyuck remembered. His eyes were wide and expressive. And his smile still looked cute.

“You've grown so much, Haechan-ah.”

Sicheng ruffled his hair gently. Donghyuck just grinned at him. And he almost forgot that other than Kun, Sicheng also called him by his nickname because apparently his real name was too hard for him to pronounce.

“I'm so happy you moved here, hyung! Can't wait to spend more time with you!”

Sicheng smiled. “Me too! We can go to school together.”

Donghyuck nodded but then he remembered that Mark always picked him up in the morning. He groaned internally. He hadn't explained properly to Kun and what should he say to Sicheng? Now that Sicheng was here, there was no way Donghyuck could avoid the subject. The latter would know what happened around the school because rumor spread like a wildfire here. Even though Sicheng wasn't the type of person who liked to pry someone's privacy, Donghyuck felt obliged to tell him the truth, too. It was Sicheng, after all. Not some strangers. They were like a family.

At that moment, Donghyuck's phone vibrated. He unlocked it and found a message from Mark.

 

**Mark Lee**

_i'm heading to the cafeteria. meet me at the entrance._

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and locked his phone again, not bother to answer it. He had told Mark that he was going to meet a friend who just transferred in the school and he had specifically told him that he wouldn't be able to join him for lunch because Donghyuck wanted to take Sicheng around the school. But of course Mark Lee wouldn't let him off the hook.

Before Donghyuck could put his phone back to the pocket of his blazer, it vibrated again.

 

**Mark Lee**

_midget. where. are. you._

 

Donghyuck groaned and typed quickly.

 

**Me**

_i told you i can't come_

 

**Mark Lee**

_midget. eat. now._

 

“He is impossible.” Donghyuck muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What's wrong?” Sicheng asked curiously.

“Um,” Donghyuck searched for the right words. He couldn’t possibly tell Sicheng right away that his fake boyfriend was waiting for him. “My friend wants to meet me at the cafeteria. Is it okay if we eat first, hyung? I'll show you around later.”

“That's fine. I'm actually hungry now.”

“Really? That's good, then. Let's go.”

Donghyuck and Sicheng shared stories as they walked to the cafeteria. When they almost reached the entrance, Donghyuck found Mark was already there. He was alone and looked down on his phone, tapping his foot impatiently. It was clear that Mark was waiting for Donghyuck. Before Donghyuck could call him, he saw the Brat Pack coming together toward the cafeteria too. And then everything happened almost at the same time. Donghyuck heard a sharp intake of breath and he was surprised when Sicheng suddenly stopped walking. Sicheng's eyes widened, his face turned white, and his lips parted slightly. Donghyuck who was still clueless of what happened followed his gaze, wondering what made him looked so shocked. Donghyuck was confused when he saw the Brat Pack had stopped walking too and crowding around each other. What made Donghyuck thrown was Yuta's expression that mirrored Sicheng's. Yuta looked like someone just threw cold water over his face and he stood frozen, unmoving.

And then, almost inaudibly, Sicheng whispered, _“Yuta.”  
_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	13. The Newcomer

* * *

For a very long moment, everyone stood frozen in their places. It seemed like Donghyuck was the only one who didn't know what was happening. Even though the Brat Pack had masked their expressions perfectly, except Yuta, it was clear that they knew something. Taeyong looked tensed as he left Jaehyun's side to be by Yuta's side, holding his torso gently to keep him grounded. Doyoung and Ten looked distressed as they moved closer to Yuta who still froze on his spot. Even Mark looked taken aback as he stared at Sicheng. Only Jaehyun and Johnny who were looked composed enough that their faces almost completely neutral. But the way they looked at Sicheng carefully meant something.

It was Sicheng who jerked back first, stumbling backward. His face twisted in pain and his legs wobbled as he took another step backward. It was the very first time Donghyuck saw Sicheng like that and for a moment he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to reach for him but before he could touch him, Sicheng already turned around and ran.

“Sicheng hyung!”

Donghyuck was about to run after him but someone caught his elbow, halting his steps. He turned around and found Mark was already by his side, shaking his head at him. Donghyuck tried to shake his hand off but it only made the latter tightened his grip.

“Let me go, Mark. Sicheng hyung—“

Donghyuck wasn't able to finish his sentence because, at that time, Yuta ran past him like a mad man and turned at the corner where Sicheng had disappeared. It was easy to guess that there was something between Sicheng and Yuta, which made Donghyuck bewildered with the whole situation. There were so many things he wanted to ask. How come Sicheng and Yuta knew each other? Since the first time Donghyuck knew the Brat Pack, Yuta who held the role as Casanova on the group never really showed his actual interested toward those girls who looked like they were ready to throw themselves at him. Yuta was aware of his power over them and liked to play with them. For him to look as if someone just tore him apart just by looking at Sicheng made everything more confusing.

“Come on, midget,” Mark said as he pulled him closer to his side, wrapping one arm around him. His face was back to neutral. “The boys are already inside. You need to eat before lunch time is over.”

Donghyuck was reluctant at first. He was still thinking about Sicheng. The latter looked pretty shaken and it made Donghyuck worried.

“It's okay,” Mark pressed his lips against his hair lightly as a way to comfort him. Donghyuck would've missed it if it wasn't for their proximity. “Yuta hyung will take care of Sicheng hyung.”

Donghyuck abruptly looked up at him, his eyes widened in surprise. “You know Sicheng hyung?”

“No, not personally, at least,” Mark answered as he led Donghyuck walking inside the cafeteria. At this point, Donghyuck didn't really care about the blatant gazes people threw at him. From a peripheral look, he saw his friends looking at them from their table. But they gave Donghyuck a nod as if to say it was okay for him not to join them. It made Donghyuck felt guilty because it had been a while since the last time he talked to all of them. He made a mental note to sit with them tomorrow.

“I only know his name and this is actually the very first time I met him in person,” Mark continued as they walked toward his usual table. “I didn't know that the new friend you were talking about was him.”

“Do you know what happens between Yuta _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_ and Sicheng hyung?”

“Not really,” Mark replied honestly. “I will tell you what I know but not now. We can't talk about it here.”

When they stopped at the table, Mark pulled a chair for Donghyuck to sit and then he settled beside him. Their food was already there and Mark urged Donghyuck to eat first. The Brat Pack was casually talking with each other but Donghyuck could tell that there was a tension around them. Unlike usual, Taeyong didn't lift his head or acknowledge Donghyuck and Mark's presence, which was very strange because he was always the one who greeted them first. Taeyong looked sad and tensed. His eyebrows furrowed and it was clear that there was something that was bugging his mind. He didn't touch his food and when Jaehyun pulled him against his chest, he instantly melted and buried his face on his throat. Doyoung was looking down at his phone, furiously typing something. He looked almost like his usual self but the way his jaw locked with tension showed that what happened earlier affected him too. Johnny and Ten were probably the ones who looked like normal. Their expression never gave it away. They sat without any space left between them, shoulders and thighs touched.

“Are you working today?” Mark asked after a moment of silence, breaking Donghyuck's out of his reverie.

“No,” Donghyuck replied. “Today is my day off.”

“Good. We have an appointment this evening.”

Donghyuck frowned. “What appointment?”

“You'll know, midget. Now finish your food. The lunch break will be over in less than five minutes.”

Donghyuck wanted to ask more but he decided not to push the subject further. He wasn't really in the mood to talk right now. Besides he knew that Mark would never tell him about it because the latter liked to play mysterious.

A few moments later, Taeyong's phone rang loudly, startling the whole table. The latter only gave his phone screen a quick glance before untangling himself from Jaehyun's hold and getting up from his seat without a single word. He didn't even glance at Jaehyun who was startled by his sudden movement. Jaehyun got up and he was so ready to run after his boyfriend but Doyoung who sat next to him quickly stopped him.

“No, Jaehyun,” Doyoung shook his head, gently pulling Jaehyun down to sit. He put his hand over his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “He needs him right now.”

Jaehyun's face twisted as he stared at Taeyong's back that slowly disappeared from his view. When he finally gained his composure back, the lunch break was already over. Jaehyun looked like he was ready to bolt out of there but Ten quickly got up from his seat and approached him, locking his arm around his torso.

“Want to skip class?” Ten suggested, looking up at Jaehyun with a big smile that made him looked like a little child. His eyes were twinkling with playfulness. “We can go bowling.”

Jaehyun obviously wasn't in the mood but before he could open his mouth to say something, Ten already dragged him while enthusiastically talking about his plan to spend the day. It was obvious that Ten tried to subtly distract Jaehyun who looked troubled for some reasons. Johnny silently left the table to join them meanwhile Doyoung stayed with Mark and Donghyuck.

“Let's go,” Doyoung said as he got up from his seat. “It's time to go back to class.”

Doyoung walked ahead first, leaving the couple behind. Donghyuck was about to get up when he noticed that Mark wasn't moving. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together. He looked troubled, his expression almost mirrored Jaehyun’s.

“Mark,” Donghyuck gently said, eyeing him carefully. “Are you okay?”

Mark blinked before he turned to Donghyuck with a dazed expression.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, giving him an easy smile. Donghyuck could tell that it was strained but he had no idea what could possibly make him look like that. “Let's go.”

Donghyuck could only nod and let Mark intertwining their fingers as they left the cafeteria. The whole situation was bizarre. Donghyuck wondered what exactly happened between Yuta and Sicheng but he had to wait until the school was over to ask about it. Mark didn't look like he wanted to talk at the moment so Donghyuck kept mum and just followed him.

 

* * *

 

 

After the PE class had ended, Donghyuck was the last one to leave the gym because the teacher asked him to clean up. He was supposed to work with another student who only rolled her eyes at him and darted out of the room as soon as the teacher left. Jeno and Lucas offered some help but Donghyuck kindly declined because he knew they still had some things to do. It wasn't that much of work anyway. After he had done everything, Donghyuck walked to the locker room to take a quick shower before going home. The room was already empty when Donghyuck entered inside. He quickly stripped off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his lower body before going inside the stall. Donghyuck was halfway showering when he heard heavy steps approaching. He quickly stopped his movement and his body went rigid. He felt a familiar sense of dejavu as he heard some people whispering. The next thing he knew, the door of the stall was being locked from outside.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “Again. Great.”

Donghyuck didn't make any noise until he was sure those who were outside had gone. He let out another deep of sigh before continued showering. He didn't feel scared or afraid. He might sound over-confident but he had a feeling that Mark would come to find him just like he did the last time. The latter had texted him a few hours ago telling him that he would be late because there was something he needed to do. He told Donghyuck to go straight to the basement after his last class ended. If Mark arrived there before him, he would immediately know that something was wrong. All Donghyuck had to do right now was waiting for Mark.

Donghyuck didn't know how long he had been waiting but it was long enough that he started to shiver from the cold. The towel could only do so much and his wet hair had almost dried to a crisp. Donghyuck folded his legs over his chest and leaned his head in between his knees, rubbing his own arms in an attempt to warm himself. A few moments later, when Donghyuck started to feel his head spinning, a loud bang startled him. This time, he knew that the one who was coming was Mark.

“Donghyuck?!”

Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief when he heard Mark's voice outside the stall. Finally, he came.

“H-here,”

“Fuck. I'm going to kill them all.” Mark spat, voice dripping with venom. A few seconds later, the door was being opened with a harsh pull.

Donghyuck looked up and found Mark stood before him, chest heaving out and sweat rolling down his temples. Mark didn't make a sound as he took in the sight of Donghyuck but the smaller could feel the rage pumping off him. His eyes were burning and his jaw locked in anger. The quiet intensity of his fury was chilling. Donghyuck then remembered that he was half-naked and ducked his head down, curling up like a ball.

Mark was on his side in an instant and the next thing he knew, the latter flung his arms around him as he knelt to scoop him up. Donghyuck let out a surprised gasp when his naked upper body pressed against Mark's clothed body.

“M-Mark—“

“Ssh,” Mark shushed him gently, pressing his lips against Donghyuck's temple. The physical affection made Donghyuck instantly melted. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and drew a long quivering breath as his body was shaking with cold.

“I'm so sorry I was late,” Mark whispered and Donghyuck could feel his lips moved against his skin. “God, you're so cold, Donghyuck.”

Mark walked to the bench and sat down, settling Donghyuck on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, trying to give the warmth that he needed. In another circumstance, Donghyuck wouldn't even let Mark carried him bridal style like that but he didn't have any energy left at the moment. He could barely open his eyes and his head was spinning so fast it hurt. He gripped Mark's torso and tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He let out a strangled whimper and Mark's body instantly tensed.

Mark brought his hand to Donghyuck's face, cupping it gently. “Donghyuck, hey, what's wrong?”

Donghyuck pressed his lips together, trying to prevent another whimper that threatened to escape his lips. His grip on Mark's torso tightened.

“Donghyuck, baby, talk to me,” Mark's voice sounded urgent and impatient now. Donghyuck could barely register it, much less thinking about the endearing nickname that slipped the latter's lips. The last thing Donghyuck remembered before his world turned black was Mark's voice calling his name.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Donghyuck noticed when he woke up was that he felt warm and relaxed. He'd been very, very cold, he seemed to recall. So the warmth was different. The next thing he realized was that he wore a nice sweater two sizes bigger than him and comfortable sweatpants. And his body was wrapped up with a soft blanket. It definitely wasn't his but the smell was familiar. Finally, Donghyuck noticed that he was being held. There were arms around him, holding him loosely. Donghyuck's mind drifted, wondering where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and fell headfirst into a pair of dark black eyes that were staring at him.

Donghyuck gasped. “M-Mark.”

“Hey, you’re awake," Mark pulled him closer, rubbing his back up and down to calm him. “Don't freak out, please.”

Despite not having enough energy to move, Donghyuck still tried to free himself from his hold.

“How could you expect me not to freak out when we...we....”

Donghyuck stopped talking when he finally realized their proximity. They were so close. Too close that Donghyuck could feel Mark's warmth against his face. The smaller could feel heat quickly snaking up along his neck, slithering toward his cheeks. It was the very first time they were this close and it made Donghyuck's brain short-circuit, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he couldn't meet Mark's intense gaze.

“We what?” Mark asked, a touch of amusement in his voice. His face twisted up into his signature crooked smile. “Go on, finish your sentence.”

Donghyuck pinched Mark's stomach, his face burning. Mark let out a small chuckle and instead of letting Donghyuck go, he tightened his hold around the smaller. At this point, Donghyuck knew that whatever attempts he tried would be futile so he surrendered.

The throbbing pain that knocked on his skull was enough to distract him. It made his head hurt and he let out a whimper.

“What? What hurts? Donghyuck, are you okay?”

Mark held Donghyuck's head, tilting his face up so he could see him.

“My head hurts,” Donghyuck whimpered, closing his eyes as it throbbed harder.

“Don't move too much. It will hurt more,” Mark said as he gently massaged Donghyuck's temple. The pressure made Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief. “You catch a cold after being locked in the stall for God knows how long. I still can’t believe they had enough guts to do it. How dare them. I will kill them later.”

Now that Mark had mentioned about it, Donghyuck finally remembered that he was being locked before Mark finally showed up to rescue him. Donghyuck opened his eyes and found that all traces of playfulness were gone from Mark’s face. The glimmer of anger in his eyes was evident.

“You don't have to go that far,” Donghyuck gently said, bringing one hand over his torso and squeezing it as an attempt to calm him down. “I believe Doyoung hyung will take care of it.”

Mark seethed, his face mottled with rage. “They touched you, Donghyuck. No one touches what's mine and gets away with it so easily.”

Donghyuck couldn't help but shudder beneath his touch and blatantly possessive stare. He found himself unable to look away, eyes locking with Mark's. For a moment Donghyuck lost the ability to speak, mind clouding. Mark couldn’t stop looking at him and after a while, it became unbearable so Donghyuck blurted out the only thing he could think of to break the silence.

“Chenle,” he choked out. “We have to pick him up.”

Mark stared at him. On the surface, his sudden smile was amused, almost looked like a smirk. As if he knew exactly what Donghyuck tried to do and decided to play along with him. It made Donghyuck's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and in a flush of embarrassment, he dropped his gaze to avoid looking at Mark’s eyes.

“You don't have to worry about Lele,” Mark replied. “I called your neighbor to pick him up.”

Donghyuck blinked. “My neighbor? You mean Kun hyung?”

“Yeah, him.”

“You have his number?”

Mark let out a chuckle. He looked amused as if what he just heard was something funny. Now Donghyuck felt stupid for saying ridiculous things. If Mark could break into his apartment, what made him think that he couldn't get Kun's number? It was probably the easiest thing to do for him.

“Okay then,” Donghyuck said. Another question was already at the tip of his tongue but he had to take another breath before asking, “How about Sicheng hyung?”

As soon as the name was being mentioned, Donghyuck watched as Mark's face gradually changed. He didn't smile anymore and his face was thoughtful. His lips pursed ever so slightly and Donghyuck recognized it as a sign the latter unconsciously made whenever he was contemplating what things to say. After a moment of loaded silence, Mark finally spoke again.

“It's complicated,” Mark started, his voice was steady. “They had a story.”

Donghyuck wriggled his body to get a comfortable position but Mark quickly stopped him.

“Donghyuck, don't pull back or you will fall.”

Mark scolded Donghyuck gently and pulled him against his chest. Donghyuck's body stiffened when Mark cradled the back of his head but he slowly relaxed when the latter played with his hair, stroking it gently. It strange how, even though he wasn't used of the proximity, it managed to make him comfortable.

It took Donghyuck a while to realize that they were currently lying on the couch. There wasn't enough space and now that his face was pressed firmly against Mark's chest, it made something inside him fluttered. He accidentally inhaled and his nostrils caught a whiff of Mark's scent; a combination of citrus and vanilla. It felt so intimate that Donghyuck couldn't help but blush. But he supposed it was a good thing that Mark couldn't see his face because of their current position. Donghyuck would die in embarrassment if Mark saw his red face.

“Yuta hyung went to Beijing for student exchange program two years ago. That was when he met Sicheng. They were at the same school. Yuta hyung liked him almost right away and spent a whole year trying to chase after him. But Sicheng never said yes. It wasn't because he didn't like him back. As far as I knew, Sicheng was aware of Yuta hyung's status. That was why he was adamant to be in a relationship with him. Yuta hyung never gave up, obviously. He is a very persistent guy. If he wants something then he will get it. One day he called us and he told us that he managed to convince Sicheng to go on a date with him. It was the happiest he'd ever been. I've never heard him so happy like that before. We supposed things were going okay because Yuta hyung didn’t call. But then a week later, Yuta hyung was back to Seoul looking so devastated and heart-broken. I would never forget that day. It was the very first time I saw him cried like that.”

Mark stopped talking to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes as the memory of that day flashed through his mind. Donghyuck sensed his distress and almost automatically he wrapped his arms around him, stroking his arm gently as a way to soothe him. It was obvious that Mark was affected by it.

After a while, Mark gained his composure back and continued his story.

“Yuta hyung didn't talk to us for weeks and we knew it had something to do with Sicheng but he refused to tell us what happened. He was depressed and it pained all of us to see him like that. After almost two months, Taeyong hyung had finally had enough. He confronted Yuta hyung and managed to get him to talk. Turned out Yuta hyung's parents knew about Sicheng and they expelled him from school. Yuta hyung tried to find him but he just vanished like thin air.”

Donghyuck unconsciously gripped Mark's arm a little too hard, his chest aching as he took in the information. It was unfair. What they did to Sicheng was cruel. Donghyuck remembered Kun once told him about how proud and happy Sicheng's parents were when their son got into one of the most prestigious schools in Beijing. Sicheng was smart and he was the golden boy in his family. To be expelled from school was just too much. Donghyuck couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for Sicheng and his family. Donghyuck's throat burned with unshed tears. Mark immediately noticed his change of demeanor and tightened his hold, pressing his cheek on top of Donghyuck's head.

“It was really unfair,” Donghyuck choked out, closing his eyes to prevent tears from spilling. “They were in love. It wasn't a crime.”

“I know,” Mark agreed. “But our families work differently. Yuta hyung's parents are very strict and old-fashion. They value tradition. Yuta hyung is the only son in the family. They want him to take over the family's business and get married to another conglomerate.”

Donghyuck scoffed. “Cliché.”

Mark hummed but he didn't say anything. His voice was low but there was an underlying agony in it. Donghyuck couldn't help but feel upset. He was upset for Sicheng. The latter didn't deserve any of that but at the same time, Donghyuck was also aware that the situation was inevitable. He knew that what Mark had said was the ugly truth. That was how the _chaebol_ world worked.

“If that's the case, then Sicheng hyung probably had no idea that Yuta _sunbae-nim_ is here. That explained why he was so shocked when he saw him again.”

“Yeah, I guess so, too. It was really unexpected.”

Donghyuck sighed, suddenly feeling tired and sleepy. His head was still killing him. The story was too much for him and his weak body couldn't handle it.

“All right, enough of the story. You need to sleep some more.”

This time, Donghyuck let Mark tucked the blanket in tight to his neck. It didn't take long for him to feel drowsy, his eyes slowly dropping. The last thing he remembered when sleep finally took him was the warmth of Mark's lips against his forehead.

“Sleep well, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Donghyuck woke up, he was alone and shivered in cold. His nose was running and his throat was dry. The familiar body heat was gone and Donghyuck realized that he was still lying on the couch. He opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the sudden brightness. He blinked, trying to adjust his vision. After a while, he finally could see everything clearly. He let his eyes roamed around and his heart almost dropped when he caught the sight of Yuta and Taeyong sitting on the couch across him. Yuta's head leaned back against the couch and he had both of his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping but the frown on his forehead and his tensed jaw said otherwise. Taeyong was curling up against Yuta. He rested his head on his chest and both of his arms were wrapped around him. He ran his fingers up and down Yuta’s arms, his eyes staring straight ahead. His face was blank and his lips pressed into a tight line, it was the facial expression that often shown when he was thinking hard.

There were loud footsteps coming down the hall that made Yuta startled awake because of it. The Japanese guy blinked his eyes and for a moment he looked dazed and confused. He was about to get up but Taeyong gently held him, preventing him from moving. A moment later, Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun came. Donghyuck just remembered that the three of them left after lunch. Ten looked up at his boyfriend and said something in a whisper, his lips barely moving. Johnny nodded and leaned down to press his lips to Ten's before making his way to Doyoung who was playing billiard alone.

Ten approached the couch, settling himself to Yuta's left side. He leaned his head on Yuta's shoulder, throwing one leg over his thigh. He made a brief eye-contact with Taeyong and it seemed like they were talking with their eyes because a few moments later, Taeyong got up from the couch and left Yuta. He made his way to Jaehyun who silently stood several feet away from him. It was Jaehyun who reached out first, pulling Taeyong into his arms. The way he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s body strangely looked more possessive than usual. He buried his face in Taeyong's hair and inhaled his scent before whisking him away from the living room.

Donghyuck immediately searched for Mark, wondering where he was. He didn't know how long he had slept but he needed to go home. He slowly sat up, massaging his sore neck.

“Mark is still outside.”

Donghyuck looked up and he was startled when he found that Ten was already looking at him from where he was sitting. He didn't smile but he didn't look intimidating either. Yuta, on the other hand, still didn't move a muscle and he had both of his eyes closed. Donghyuck quickly averted his gaze away. He wasn't used seeing Yuta like that and he supposed the Japanese guy needed some moment after what happened earlier.

Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but he ended up settling with a simple nod. It was actually the very first time he talked to Ten. He and Johnny were always keeping their distance, only acknowledging Donghyuck when it was needed.

“He will be back soon. Don't worry,” he said. “Are you feeling better now?”

Donghyuck's eyes widened slightly. One of the Brat Pack members must have told him about what happened to Donghyuck. It surprised him that Ten cared enough to ask about his wellbeing.

“Y-yes,” he replied and couldn’t help but stutter a little. “Still a little bit dizzy, but I feel better now.”

Ten nodded. “Good.”

Ten didn't say anything else and gave his attention back to Yuta. He started to say something in a low voice and Donghyuck quickly lowered his gaze, knowing that it would be rude to look. Thankfully, Mark came shortly after that. He looked alarmed as he saw Donghyuck got up from the couch and quickly ran to his side.

“Hey, hey,” Mark was in Donghyuck's side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his waist to steady him. “Where are you going?”

“I want to pee.”

“Let me help you.”

Donghyuck pinched Mark's arms when the latter tried to lift him up. He glared at him.

“If you're going to carry me like I'm an invalid, I will kick you.”

Mark had the audacity to laugh, his body shook a little but his voice wasn't loud enough to break the absolute silence in the room. He looked at Donghyuck, clearly amused, but he stayed unfazed.

“You will never,” he said, his lips slowly stretching into his signature lopsided smile. It annoyed Donghyuck more because Mark clearly had an upper hand now. “Not when you can barely steady yourself.”

Donghyck scoffed. “I'm perfectly fine.”

Donghyuck tried to wriggle from Mark's hold but the latter tightened his grip. Donghyuck let out a grumble and unthinkingly stepped over Mark’s feet, hard enough to make the latter yelp and loosen his grip.

“What was that for, midget?!”

Before Donghyuck could say something in return, a deep voice beat him.

“That’s what you got for being annoying, Mark.”

Mark and Donghyuck turned to Yuta at the same time. They couldn't hide their surprise when they found Yuta was already staring at them. A small grin broke across his face. For a moment, Donghyuck was taken aback to see it. Yuta was now sitting straight with Ten still clinging to his left arm. One would think that the Japanese guy was like his usual self. But Donghyuck was close enough to see the way his eyes didn't light up like how it used to be. After knowing his story through Mark and got a deeper impression of his personality, it made him able to see his facade. Yuta was a fighter and he wasn't the type of person who liked to show his real self, especially his weakness, in front of other people. For him to let Donghyuck saw him having one of the lowest moments of his life made the smaller somehow connected to him in a different way.

“I'm not being annoying,” Mark retorted, his face completely neutral, though he was as surprised as Donghyuck earlier. But he understood the situation. Making it a big deal would only piss Yuta.

“I just want to pee,” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes at him. “Are you seriously going to walk me to the bathroom and wait for me until I'm done?”

Mark nodded dumbly at him.

Donghyuck groaned. “I can't believe you.”

Yuta let out a chuckle, his voice resonated throughout the room and broke the solid silence. It made Ten's face brightened up a little, though he tried to conceal his expression as best as he could to make it oblivious. And the rest of the Brat Pack who secretly checking up on Yuta from time to time seemed extremely relieved to hear it. For some reasons, it made Donghyuck relieved too. At least, right now, Yuta's smile was genuine and the mirth in his eyes was there although it barely showed. It was way better than before and all of them who were in the room seemed to have the same thought.

 

* * *

 

As Mark and Donghyuck entered the apartment, they could hear pans clanging and the soup boiling. It meant Kun was there and he was currently cooking. For a moment Donghyuck was worried what would Kun do if he knew that Mark was coming. Judging from his reaction this morning and the delayed conversation about the situation Donghyuck had with the elder making him slightly anxious. Mark seemed to sense his discomfort because the next thing he knew, an arm slipped around his waist and he was being pulled into his embrace.

“It's okay,” Mark squeezed his waist gently. “I will handle him.”

“You said it as if you're going to face my parents.”

“He is your guardian, although not officially. He kind of takes the role as your parent, too, isn't he? Come on. Let’s get inside. You need to rest.”

Mark led Donghyuck inside and Kun noticed their presence almost immediately. He turned around and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at their proximity. He glared at Mark's hand that was wrapped around Donghyuck's waist, clearly displeased. Donghyuck noticed it too and his cheeks instantly flushed. Now he felt as if his mother was witnessing him being intimate with another boy and it was kinda embarrassing. But Mark wouldn't let go of Donghyuck and the smaller wasn't in a good condition to put up a fight.

“You're late,” Kun said, and then turned around again to turn off the stove. “It's past dinner time.”

“I'm sorry,” Mark replied before Donghyuck could open his mouth to say something. The smaller turned to him, his lips slightly parted in surprise. Did Mark just apologize?

“I know I was supposed to take him before dinner,” he continued, his voice steady. “He was sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Not when he looked so peaceful in his sleep.”

Donghyuck gaped at Mark but the latter didn't even look at him. Mark was looking straight to Kun. The latter let out a grumble but now his face was back to normal. Donghyuck saw that as good sight.

“Go wash up, Haechannie,” Kun said as he set the table. “I've re-heated the soup for you and prepare your medicine.”

“I will walk him to his room.”

Donghyuck elbowed Mark, signaling for him to shut up. How come Mark was so confident to blurt out things like that when Kun clearly wasn’t fond of him. Donghyuck expected Kun to ask Mark to leave right away but to his surprise, Kun gave him a curt nod.

“Five minutes,” was all he said.

Mark nodded without saying anything. He gently tugged Donghyuck to walk and the smaller who was still shocked by the situation could only follow him in silence.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asked as soon as they stopped before his room, away from Kun. “How come he let you did this?”

Mark let out a small chuckle. “Are you really that surprised?”

“Of course! Hyung is very protective. And as far as I know, you and hyung aren't in a good term this morning.”

Mark flicked Donghyuck's forehead lightly before opening the door, pulling the smaller inside.

“You think too much.”

“I'm not!” Donghyuck pouted, rubbing his forehead while grumbling.

“It's nothing,” Mark said. “I talked to him and we kind of sealed a deal. It’s a win-win situation for us.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark suspiciously. “What deal?”

“That, midget,” Mark said, his lips tugged into a playful smirk before he continued, “is a secret.”

Before Donghyuck could say something in return, Mark shoved a paper bag he had been holding for a while into his hand. When Mark took it out from the backseat, Donghyuck wondered as to why Mark brought it with him. He then opened it and was surprised to see a suit inside. One look at the brand and Donghyuck knew that it was ridiculously expensive.

“You were supposed to try it first but you know what happened. So I made them finished everything this evening and went to the store when you were still sleeping to get it.”

Donghyuck frowned. “I don't need this.”

“You do,” Mark said. “My friends and I have to attend a charity event tomorrow's night and I'm bringing you as my date, obviously.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened slightly. Even though he'd never joined in that kind of event, but he knew that charity functions were a lot of work. It meant making small talk, smiling nonstop, and conversations about businesses. It was all for publicity. And it also meant the whole red carpet business and paparazzi. Going there meant getting exposure and just thinking about it made Donghyuck's stomach lurched.

“Hey, it's okay,” Mark quickly took his hand in his, squeezing it gently. The distress must be evident in Donghyuck's face. “I promise that it will be quick. I just have to be there for a few minutes. I will get us out as quickly as possible.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck said with a long sigh. There was nothing he could do about it. He was aware that getting into a relationship with Mark would be tricky. The latter had a reputation to maintain and Donghyuck supposed as his boyfriend, albeit fake, he had to go along with it.

Mark raised his hand and then brushed the length of Donghyuck's cheekbone with his fingertips. Donghyuck blinked, not expecting the touch of comfort. The trail his fingers left on his skin was alarmingly warm. And it definitely wasn't because of his sickness.

“If I can't escape those old businessmen, I will ask Ten hyung to rescue you. He's good at escaping public. You don't have to worry about it.”

Donghyuck could only nod, blinking at him. A moment later, there was a knock in the door.

“Five minutes have passed,” Kun said, crossing his arms against his chest. “Time's up.”

“I'll be going now,” Mark replied but his eyes were on Donghyuck's. He didn't even spare Kun a glance and waited until the latter left the room before talking again.

“I'll pick you up tomorrow. For now, take a rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mark's lips stretched into a smile. Donghyuck stared at him and he knew that Mark would kiss him. He felt ridiculously stupid for anticipating it but he couldn't help but close his eyes as Mark's warm lips pressed against his forehead, light and soft. He almost leaned into the touch but caught himself in time. His cheeks flushed deeper and he lowered his eyes. God, why was he being like this?

“Get well soon, midget,” he said, ruffling his hair gently. Now the nickname didn’t sound offensive and Donghyuck found himself didn’t mind with it. “I have to go now.”

Donghyuck looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“I haven't thanked you yet for what you did this afternoon,” he said. “Thank you for saving me.”

Mark only smiled and nodded at him before making his way out. Donghyuck turned around and watched his back disappeared from his vision. He unconsciously touched his cheeks to feel the warmth. He didn't know why he was suddenly being so shy around Mark but he didn't have time to ponder over it because Kun yelled from the living room, telling him to be quick. And just like that, he forgot about the fluttering sensation in his chest and went to the bathroom to wash up. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	14. The Event

* * *

Donghyuck had texted Mark and told the latter not to pick him up because he wanted to go to school with Sicheng. Thankfully, Mark understood the situation and told him that he would pick him once the school was over because they needed to get ready for the charity event. Donghyuck tried not to think about it and focused on Sicheng instead. He hadn't seen the latter since yesterday. Kun had told him that his cousin went straight to work after he came back from school. In all honesty, Donghyuck was nervous. After he knew that Yuta and Sicheng had a history before, he didn't know how to break it to the Chinese guy that he sort of dating Mark, Yuta's friend, the leader of The Brat Pack. He wasn't sure whether Sicheng would take the news well or not.

Today Kun offered to take Chenle to school so Donghyuck waited for Sicheng outside the apartment building. A few minutes later, Sicheng appeared looking normal as if nothing had happened. But Donghyuck quickly noticed how his smile was a little tight and he seemed agitated.

“Hey, hyung. Good morning,” Donghyuck greeted him with a big smile, trying to ease his distress. And it worked because Sicheng invisibly relaxed, smiling back at Donghyuck.

“Hey, Haechanie,” he greeted back. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Ready for your first day?”

Sicheng hummed but didn't give him a verbal answer. They walked together to the bus stop in complete silence. For a moment they didn't say anything. They sat on the bus-stop bench, waiting for the bus to come. Donghyuck didn't know how to start the conversation but luckily it was Sicheng who broke the silence between them.

“I supposed you're curious of what happened yesterday?”

Donghyuck turned to Sicheng to see his expression but the latter looked straight ahead. Sicheng had always been shy and timid. He was very reserved too. He didn’t talk that much. Now Donghyuck felt bad for knowing about him and Yuta without his knowledge. And he just couldn't stay silent about it.

“I asked Mark about you and Yuta hyung. I'm so sorry, hyung.” Donghyuck said honestly. He watched as Sicheng went rigid for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. He turned to Donghyuck and smiled reassuringly.

“It's okay. I wasn't planning on hiding it anyway,” he said, but then his expression instantly changed as a realization sunk in. His eyes widened. “Wait, you know Mark Lee?”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to answer him but the bus had stopped before them, effectively stopping their conversation. He waited until they got inside and settled at the back row before telling Sicheng the truth. He didn't hide anything because he thought it would make them even. He told Sicheng how he ended up being in a relationship with Mark and how it also automatically made him get involved with the Brat Pack as well. Apparently, Sicheng also knew about them. Yuta had told him about his friends before and had shown him their pictures. Sicheng remembered their faces but not all of their names.

By the time Donghyuck had finished his story, they had arrived at the school. Sicheng looked a little dazed and baffled after listening to Donghyuck's story.

“Wow,” Sicheng said after a loaded moment of silence, blinking at Donghyuck. “That's...”

“Complicated?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng agreed. “And totally unexpected, too. Sounds like fate, really.”

Donghyuck sighed. “I know. Sometimes I still can't believe that all of these happened to me,”

“But I'm glad they treat you well, Haechanie,” Sicheng said, patting Donghyuck's head gently. “I know things will get more complicated but after knowing about Mark through your stories, you don't have to worry. He will protect you.”

Donghyuck understood what Sicheng meant and suddenly he didn't feel alone anymore. It just occurred to Donghyuck that a lot had happened and things weren't the same again ever since he knew about the Brat Pack and got involved with them. He had friends who were always there for him and Donghyuck was thankful for them. But they didn't really understand and know what he had been through because Donghyuck never really talked about it. But Sicheng was different. Sicheng had experienced the worst and he wasn't as lucky as Donghyuck. There was a mutual understanding between them, the kind of connection that grew because they've been through the same thing.

Donghyuck wanted to tell Sicheng that Yuta would've done the same for him. He knew for sure that if Yuta knew about his parents’ plan, he would do anything to protect Sicheng, too. But he didn't say anything and decided to keep mum. It wasn't his place to interfere with their relationship but he had faith that the two of them would eventually find a way. Donghyuck had seen the way Yuta looked at Sicheng and the smaller knew that this time, their story would be different.

 

* * *

 

 

The Brat Pack was there.

They were there and suddenly Donghyuck felt such a sense of dejavu. It reminded him of his first day and the first time he saw them. Those events felt like they happened a long time ago when in reality it only been weeks. Donghyuck knew that the Brat Pack would be there because they were always together. But Sicheng didn't know that and Donghyuck could feel him grew tensed as they walked past the school gate.

It was as if the Brat Pack had been waiting for their arrival because they immediately turned to them. Donghyuck could feel all eyes turned to him and Sicheng and it started getting uncomfortable. He locked eyes with Mark's and the latter silently beckoned him to come closer, smiling reassuringly at him. Donghyuck didn't obey him right away. Instead, he turned to Sicheng who refused to look at the Brat Pack. The reason was obvious; Yuta was there and Donghyuck could see from his peripheral look how Doyoung pressed himself against the Japanese guy to prevent him from moving.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck tugged at Sicheng's hand, squeezing it gently. “Do you want me to accompany you to class? I can ask Mark to go without me.”

Sicheng swallowed thickly. He looked conflicted as his eyes roamed around, watching how other students started to whisper while looking at them.

“Let's just go there,” Sicheng said, clenching his jaw together. “We're making a scene.”

“But, hyung—“

“Yuta is there, I know,” Sicheng sighed, smiling at Donghyuck even though it didn't reach his eyes. “It's okay. We've talked yesterday. He's not going to do anything in public.”

Sicheng tugged Donghyuck to move forward before the smaller could say something in return. Almost immediately all of the Brat Pack members straightened their posture, waiting for them. Sicheng was right. They've created a scene. Donghyuck could hear their loud whispers, wondering who was the guy next to him. It made Donghyuck tightened his hold in Sicheng's hand, silently telling the latter that he was there for him. Sicheng appreciated the sentiment and squeezed his hand back in return.

It would be the very first time The Brat Pack met Sicheng officially and they looked like they had anticipated it. Their expressions were neutral. Taeyong was back at his usual self, leaning against Jaehyun who held him close. He waved at Donghyuck and the smaller waved back at him, returning his smile. Ten and Johnny stood at the back yet still managed to stand out. Ten also flashed Donghyuck a small smile and it caught the smaller off guard. It took him a while before he returned Ten's smile shyly. Doyoung looked pissed as he elbowed Yuta who looked like he wanted to leap, glaring at him. Yuta glared back at Doyoung but he silently obeyed his friend, keeping himself grounded. He might look impassive outside but the way his lips twitched the closer Sicheng to him proved otherwise.

When Donghyuck and Sicheng finally stopped before the Brat Pack, Mark immediately held his hand out for Donghyuck and the smaller took it without letting go of Sicheng's hand. Yuta stared at their intertwined hands and Donghyuck could see the way his eyes burning. It made the smaller flinched, afraid of his territorial reaction. Sicheng noticed it and he was the one who let go of Donghyuck's hand. Mark quickly pulled Donghyuck against him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“Hey,” Taeyong, as expected, was the first one to greet Sicheng. He flashed him a friendly smile. “Sicheng, right? I'm Taeyong. Nice to finally meet you,”

Sicheng looked taken aback with the friendly gesture but he was quick to school his expression. He stared at Taeyong for a few moments before flashing him a tentative smile.

“Hi, Taeyong. Nice to meet you, too.”

“I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun nodded at Sicheng as a greeting. He didn’t smile but his eyes were welcoming. He gestured at the rest of the Brat Pack members and continued, “And they are my friends. I supposed you already know us?”

“I do,” Sicheng nodded as her eyes roaming over the Brat Pack, but he purposely avoiding Yuta.

“Your first class is Biology, right?” Yuta suddenly chimed in, his voice was eager. “I can take you to your class.”

Sicheng didn’t even look surprised when he heard that. He slowly turned to Yuta and looked at him, letting out a sigh.  

“Of course you know my schedules,” Sicheng said, and the way he talked showed that it wasn’t the first time he dealt with this. “I would be surprised if you don’t,”

Yuta smiled sheepishly at Sicheng. He opened his mouth to say something but the latter beat him to it.

“But no, I can go to my class by myself,” Sicheng continued and Yuta nodded as if he had anticipated rejection. He didn’t look hurt by it but his shoulders visibly sagged in defeat.

“Okay,” he said, his voice still sounded eager. “I’ll see you around, then?”

Sicheng didn’t answer him but he held his gaze. Yuta smiled at Sicheng but it wasn’t the kind of smile that he usually showed to others. It was a real smile; soft, gentle, and only reserved for him. Donghyuck who had been silently watching them was slightly taken aback to see it because it was the very first time he saw Yuta smiled like that. And it made him looked like a completely different person.

“All right, guys,” Doyoung said after a few moments of silence, breaking the tension between them. “Class starts in less than ten minutes. Let’s go.”

Doyoung walked ahead first. Ten and Johnny quickly followed him. Taeyong silently beckoned Sicheng to walk with them before following his friends. Yuta was instantly by Sicheng's side and they walked together, side by side. Sicheng put a safe distance between them and Yuta didn’t cross the line. Mark tugged Donghyuck to walk behind them but he purposely walked slowly to give them some space.

As they walking into the hallway, Donghyuck noticed that all eyes were on Sicheng. He could tell that they were curious about him. Their reaction reminded Donghyuck of the way they looked at him when he was with the Brat Pack. It was obviously not nice and pleasant at all. Donghyuck felt a shiver of fear as he thought that what happened to him might happen to Sicheng. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he was gripping Mark's hand a little too hard now.

“Hey,” Mark pulled him closer, leaning his head down so only Donghyuck could hear him. “Are you okay?”

Donghyuck turned to Mark and he didn't have to say anything because Mark could already see the fear in his eyes.

“Don't worry, midget,” Mark pressed his lips against his temple and the gesture instantly calmed Donghyuck. “He's not going to let anything happen to him. Trust him.”

Donghyuck didn't doubt that Yuta would protect Sicheng at all costs but he just couldn't help but feel anxious. He just wished that nothing bad would happen to Sicheng. And if something did happen, he wished Yuta would be there to save him.

 

* * *

 

 

The last class had ended five minutes ago and the teacher had already gone but Donghyuck was still stuck on his seat because Koeun and her friends cornered him. It was just the five of them in the class now because everyone else was already filed out of the room. Koeun was clearly fuming as she slammed her hands onto the table, glaring at Donghyuck who stayed unfazed. He knew that something would happen when he'd entered the class and saw Koeun and her friends were also there.

“You—“ she hissed, pointing her slender finger at Donghyuck's face. “Because of you, we've got into detention.”

Donghyuck looked up, looking straight at her eyes.

“I wasn't the one who locked someone in the bathroom.”

Koeun's nostrils flared up and her face turned red. It was so easy to get her worked up. She raised her hand and lunged forward. Donghyuck knew what was coming but before Koeun could touch him, a sharp voice interrupted them.

“Haven't you learn your lesson, girls?”

The five of them turned around and Donghyuck was surprised to see Ten at the doorway. He did not expect to see him out of all people. Ten was leaning against the door, both of his hands were crossed over his chest. He raised one of his eyebrows at Koeun's hand and she immediately lowered it, her face flushed in embarrassment.

“T-Ten sunbaemin!”

Koeun and her friends stuttered, stumbling backward. They clearly didn't expect Ten's presence too.

“If you touch him,” Ten said slowly, menacingly, and there was a warning in his eyes that made those girls visibly trembling. “I promise you that you won't like what would come to you. And this is the last warning. Now, _go_.”

Koeun spluttered and she quickly pulled her friends to go. They ducked their heads down when they walked past Ten, not having enough courage to look at him. Once they were gone, Ten tsked loudly.

“Such a nuisance,” he muttered under his breath. Donghyuck watched as Ten approached him. Honestly, he didn't really know how to react right now. He’d talked to Ten yesterday, though for a very brief moment. But it was still awkward to just be with him without the others.

Ten stopped before Donghyuck's table and smiled at him.

“Mark sent me here to pick you up,” he said. “He will meet you later.”

Donghyuck tilted his head a little, confusion written all over his face.

“Where will we go?”

Ten smirked. “You'll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck didn't know what to do when Ten led him out of the class and he just silently followed him. The hallway was already empty and there weren't many students. They walked to the parking lot and stopped before BMW M4 Convertible. It was glossy black, sleek, and pretty, just like the Brat Pack's other vehicles. It was the very first time Donghyuck saw Ten's car because the latter usually came to school with Johnny. And now that they were here, Donghyuck was still confused as to where Ten would take him.

“Get in, Donghyuck,”

Donghyuck spluttered. “Y-yes?”

Ten noticed Donghyuck's hesitancy and offered him a smile. It was small but genuine enough to make the latter relaxed.

“Mark personally asked me to take care of you because he has to go with Jaehyun to arrange last details for the charity event,” Ten explained. “You have to get ready to go there too, right? Do you bring your suits?”

Donghyuck wordlessly nodded. Mark had asked him to bring his suits to the school and now it still tucked safely inside his bag.

“Good. Now we have to go. Taeyongie will have our heads if we're late.”

Donghyuck didn't have another choice but to obey. He slid inside the car and buckled his seat-belt. The ride was completely silent, only soft RnB music could be heard from the stereo. After a few minutes, they entered the busy street of Gangnam-gu, passing many department stores, shopping centers, malls, and apartment buildings. They drove for some more minutes before Ten took a right turn and entered one of the most luxurious penthouses Donghyuck had ever seen. They stopped at the parking lot and Ten turned off the engine.

“Come on,” Ten beckoned him to get off. “Taeyongie and Doyoungie are already there.”

Donghyuck slid out of the car, dumbfounded and dazed. Donghyuck had to admit that he was nervous as they rode a private elevator up to the penthouse apartment. The sight of high ceilings was new to him and it was still awkward with Ten around him. When the elevator opened directly into the apartment's marbled entry foyer, Donghyuck tightened his grip around the straps of his bag. Ten unlocked the double-door entrance and ushered him inside gently.

Donghyuck couldn't help but look around and admire everything as soon as he stepped inside. Ten's home was as beautiful as the guy himself. It was a duplex apartment and Donghyuck thought it would be more sleek and modern. But Ten's private space was so different. To Donghyuck's surprise, it was more warm and homey inside with a breathtaking view of Han River.

“It's...amazing,” Donghyuck shyly said, feeling privileged to see it. It was a glimpse into the Ten that Donghyuck hadn't able to see before. “Your house is very stunning, sunbae-nim.”

Ten chuckled. “Thanks. But it's not mine alone. Johnny lives here, too.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened slightly.

“You guys live together?”

“Yeah,” Ten casually replied, as if it was nothing. “Jaehyunie and Taeyongie live together, too. Just for your information.”

Ten led Donghyuck deeper into the apartment. They walked past the living room and went into the kitchen where Taeyong and Doyoung were there. The two of them were engaged in what seemed like a serious conversation while cooking.

“We're here,”

Taeyong and Doyoung turned almost the same time. Taeyong smiled as soon as he saw Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, you're here!” he exclaimed warmly. “I hope you’re hungry? We haven’t eaten lunch yet so I’m cooking now.”

Donghyuck smiled back. He was able to feel at ease now. Taeyong's presence also helped him feel more relaxed.

“Yeah, hyung,” Donghyuck admitted honestly. “I’m actually hungry, too.”

Taeyong’s smile widened.

“Great!”

“The food is almost done,” Doyoung informed them. He looked up to look at Donghyuck and continued, “Can you set the table?”

Donghyuck quickly nodded.

“Yes, sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the late lunch was over, Taeyong quickly ushered Donghyuck to take a long bath. The latter had prepared everything. The bath, the hot water, the salt to rub his body, and the shampoo. They were all ready for him. Donghyuck could only mumble a shy 'thank you' to Taeyong, not really knowing what else to say, though he was very thankful for his thoughtfulness. No wonder Taeyong was like a mom in the group. He really knew how to take care of people.

Donghyuck spent almost half an hour in the bathroom, which was the longest bath he'd ever taken. After he shut off the water, he did a quick pat down before he wrapped a towel around his wet head and another around his body. He stopped by the mirror and took the lotion that was prepared for him. He rubbed it all over him and it felt smooth and silken on his tender skin. Donghyuck liked the aroma of it, the softest perfume-and-soap aroma and it also smelled like the lavender he'd smelled in his hair. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt so good, so light. Something he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

Taeyong, Doyoung, and Ten were already waiting for Donghyuck outside. They all turned to Donghyuck, examining him from head to toe, and they must have felt satisfied with what they were seeing because all of them nodded approvingly toward him.

“Now you look so fresh and bright,” Ten commented. “The raw material is perfect.”

Taeyong led Donghyuck to Ten's dressing room and settled him down into a red velvet chair, facing the giant mirror. Donghyuck blinked at himself. He didn't know what will they do to him now.

“Now, Donghyuck,” Taeyong said as he stood behind him, settling his hands over his shoulders. “Ten will do his part after this. Don't worry. He's good at this.”

“Oh, honey, I will make Mark Lee's jaw drop once he sees you,”

Donghyuck blushed. He wasn't really sure what he meant but it seemed like the three of them had already planned everything for him. Donghyuck didn't have another choice but let them do anything. He leaned back and almost drifted in as Ten polished his face. He treated Donghyuck with extra care as if he was a doll and it made the smaller blushed a little because of the massive attention he's got today. After Ten had done his job, Donghyuck didn't get a chance to look at himself in the mirror because Taeyong and Doyoung quickly pulled him up to dry his hair and get dressed.

By the time Donghyuck was done with everything, Ten led him to stand in front of the mirror and Donghyuck almost couldn't believe what he saw. The reflection in the mirror was obviously him, but he looked like a different person. The person in front of him was beautiful and stunning. His skin was so smooth and the dark eye-shadow that Ten had applied to his eyes made them look bigger. Donghyuck didn't know what foundation Ten had used but it perfectly highlighted his golden skin.

Donghyuck heard someone squealing and realized that it was Taeyong.

“Donghyuck, you look so stunning and beautiful!”

Doyoung nodded in agreement.

“The make-up is light but it managed to make you look so different. But Taeyongie is right. You look beautiful.”

Donghyuck ducked his head down. He wasn't used to being complimented like that, especially about his look.

“Donghyuck, don't lower your head,” Ten scolded him gently. “If someone compliments you, keep your head up and be confident. It doesn't mean that you're arrogant. By accepting the compliment, you show gratitude for the other person’s kind remark. You have to learn how to value and appreciate yourself, too. You're beautiful and that's true. So be confident and be good about yourself.”

Donghyuck was taken aback by Ten's words. He didn't expect it at all and he was a little flushed by the sudden encouragement. But he supposed Ten was right. He had to try to be more confident now.

“Thank you, sunbae-nim,” Donghyuck said, looking at Ten straight in the eyes. “I’ll try to be more confident.”

Ten smiled, more sincere and genuine now.

“You've learned fast. I like that,” he said, clearly satisfied. “Also, sunbae-nim sounds way too formal. Just call me hyung just like how you call Taeyongie.”

Donghyuck nodded, his smile widened too.

“Yes, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck couldn't help but squirm under Mark's unwavering gaze. Mark had been staring at him for a whole minute now, his eyes scanning him from to toe. Mark had always been blunt with his moves but this felt slightly different than before. Mark's eyes were fixed on him, only him. And it looked like he couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. The way he looked at Donghyuck was intense—intensely focused and hot. Donghyuck's rate heart kicked up, sending goose bumps through him. It seemed like no matter how many times Mark looked at him like that, he could never get used to it.

A loud throat-clearing sound was heard and it successfully broke the silence in the room.

“Mark, you're drooling,” Doyoung teased the younger boy. “I know that Donghyuck looks beautiful, but you don't have to look at him like that. You scare him.”

Mark did not even spare Doyoung a glance as he replied, “How do I look at him?”

“Like you want to eat him,” Ten answered casually. Donghyuck quickly blushed and averted his gaze away.

“Enough, you two,” Taeyong chimed in, giggling at Donghyuck's reaction. “They need to go now. Mark, go take your date.”

Mark walked toward Donghyuck while holding his gaze. Donghyuck was unable to look away the closer Mark came to him. The latter wore the same black suit as him but he looked effortlessly gorgeous and powerful just like how he usually was. His strides were graceful and strong. Mark was a man who knew how to carry himself and it made him looked so much more attractive.

“Donghyuck.”

Mark caught up Donghyuck's hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently. The feel of Mark’s lips against his skin sent goose bumps racing up his arms. It also made his face flushed even more.

“H-hi.”

Amusement warmed Mark's eyes. His lopsided smile slowly made its way to his face.

“Hi, yourself. You look amazing, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck’s automatic reaction was to duck his head down because he was so shy to hear it but then he remembered Ten's words about appreciating himself and he thought that it was the right time to start.

“Thank you,” he replied, shyly. “You look g-good, too.”

Mark chuckled and almost instantly his cold demeanor melted and he looked more warm, more friendly.

“Thanks, midget. Shall we go now?”

Donghyuck wordlessly nodded. Mark slid his hand into Donghyuck's, linking their fingers together.

“Thank you for taking care of him, hyung,” Mark said as he turned to Ten, smiling gratefully at him. The latter just waved his hand in dismissal.

“It's fine,” he said. “Now, go. We'll see you two there, okay?”

“Okay.”

Donghyuck flashed the three of them a big smile before walking out of the apartment with Mark.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck was distracted with the earlier preparation that he didn't really think about the charity event and how much of a hustle it was. After waiting in a line of limos discharging their passengers, they finally pulled up to the red carpet rolled out in front of a tall building, a place to private members-only. Paparazzi were as thick as fall leaves on the ground, crowding around the limos.

Donghyuck looked through the closed windows and saw more photographers held back on the right side of the entrance, while logoed backdrops lined the wall on the left for the event and sponsor-branded photos. Donghyuck immediately recognized Lee Group and JH Holdings logos there. He could feel the anxiety started bubbling inside him. He was very new to this kind of exposure and he didn't know what to do. He knew that the moment he stepped outside, presenting himself to the world, there would be no exit.

“Hey,” Mark's gentle voice easily distracted Donghyuck. He tightened his hold in Donghyuck's hand, squeezing it gently as an attempt to calm him down. “It's okay. I'm here. We'll get through this together.”

Donghyuck stared back at Mark and he knew that he could trust him. Letting out a deep sigh, he nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “You're not going to leave me, right?”

“Never,” Mark didn't miss a beat to answer, his voice firm. “Let's go?”

“Let's go.”

The chauffeur opened the door and Donghyuck could feel the momentary expectation as the paparazzi waited to see who would step out. The moment Mark did, camera flashes exploding in rapid, endless succession.

“Mr. Lee! Look this way!”

Mark paid them no mind as he bent down and held his hand out to Donghyuck. Letting out a deep breath, Donghyuck set his hand in Mark's, intertwining their fingers. The moment he stepped out, camera flashes burst out like fireworks, blinding the smaller. Mark pulled him closer, settling one hand on the small of his back. Donghyuck instinctively pressed himself against Mark. He didn’t know where to look but he flashed them a small polite smile. As they walked past the paparazzi, Donghyuck noticed that Mark's demeanor had changed. He smiled, but it was tight and obviously practiced. Her eyes were cold and sharp. It reminded Donghyuck of his first encountered with Mark. Right now, the latter looked so unapproachable but his grip around Donghyuck's waist was protective and familiar and it helped the smaller feel more at ease.

“Mr. Lee! Who is this boy? Is he your boyfriend?”

Mark ignored their question and kept walking. Donghyuck was pretty sure that they had to stop by for some photographs but he was so grateful that Mark purposely skipped it. Once they were inside, there was a guard who escorted them up to an elevator to the ballroom floor. Mark still didn’t talk when they stepped into a vast space filled with elite, glamorous and powerful businessmen and women. The atmosphere was heavily fragranced by the massive floral arrangements centering each dining table. There was also an orchestra playing upbeat instrumentals through the hum of conversation. Donghyuck instantly felt out of place.

Once the guard left, Mark steered Donghyuck through the groups of people, only pausing briefly for those who stepped into their path with greetings. Donghyuck was fascinated with how Mark's mask slipped smoothly into place. His lips lost any hint of the curve and his smile was tightly guarded. There was a shield between him and the rest of the world simply because he wished it to be that way. He felt detached but at the same time, he also could slide effortlessly into his public persona. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was very stiff and edgy, and he was pretty sure that his smile didn't hide his nervousness. Some people tried to talk to Donghyuck but Mark always so smoothly directed the conversation back to him, easily shielding Donghyuck from them.

Mark led Donghyuck to the bar at the other side of the room where there weren't that many people. Now that there was enough space to breathe, less stuffy and crowded, Donghyuck's body instantly relaxed.

“Come here, midget,”

Mark stepped around Donghyuck and laid his hand on the nape of his neck, kneading, pressing, and running those strong fingers over the knots. It was obvious that Donghyuck was tensed.

“Better now?”

Donghyuck nodded, his muscles slowly loosened, the knots untied. Now he didn't feel as suffocated as before.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “That was pretty intense,”

Mark let out a chuckle and the carefully maintained facade instantly slipped. Donghyuck could see the usual Mark now and he thought that the latter looked so much better when he was being himself. Mark had stopped pressing his fingers over Donghyuck's neck but he didn't step back. Instead, he pulled the smaller closer. Donghyuck almost couldn't see anything in the front because Mark blocked his view. Their faces were so close and there wasn't any personal space left between them. Donghyuck didn't have to look around to know that people were watching. He could feel their eyes on them, hot and judgmental. He tried not to think about them and focused on Mark, which was so much easier than he thought.

“We'll leave after Jaehyunie hyung give his speech,” Mark informed him. “But I have to go with him because it's our family who hosts the event.”

"You're going to leave?"

Donghyuck did not want to sound clingy like that but everything was new for him. He didn't know what should he do if Mark left him alone. Sensing Donghyuck's worry, Mark squeezed the smaller's waist gently.

“Just for a few minutes, midget,” he said gently, pushing a stray strand away from Donghyuck's eyes. He smiled reassuringly at him. “I'll ask Yuta hyung to accompany you because he is the one who never bothers to mingle. He only comes here for good champagne and wine. My other friends and I have to at least talk to those boring businessmen and women.”

Donghyuck understood the pressure and now it seemed like Mark was the one who needed some encouragement and comfort. Instinctively, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his neck, doing the same thing Mark did to him. The latter let out a deep sigh when Donghyuck's fingers pressed the tensed muscles harder.

“It must be really boring,”

Mark sighed. “It is. But all of us have learned to just suck it up and go along with it.”

Mark opened his mouth to say something but then he heard the camera shutter sound around him. He turned around and glared at the photographer who secretly took their picture. The man cowered under Mark's warning gaze and quickly left. Mark turned to Donghyuck again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I swear I'll sue him if he releases shit on the magazine,”

Donghyuck pursed his lips, ignoring the profanity that slipped from Mark’s lips.

“They're going to release something about us tomorrow, right?”

It wasn't really hard to guess anyway. Coming to a big event with one of the richest _chaebol_ in Seoul would be a hot topic.

“They will,” Mark replied. “But you don't have to worry about that. If there's any bad news about you, I'll make sure they take full responsibility for their own actions.”

The firmness and reassurance in Mark’s voice managed to calm Donghyuck down. He wasn’t really worried about it. After all, Mark had proven himself that he was more than capable to protect Donghyuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark left Donghyuck as soon as Yuta arrived. Yuta looked like a different person now. He slid seamlessly into his public persona just like how Mark did earlier. He looked splendidly handsome, his suits hugged him perfectly and his jet black hair was pushed back. He was completely at ease, coolly aloof, and more reserved. He approached Donghyuck with an easy smile and the smaller was glad because at least the smile that was directed at him was familiar.

“Boring, isn't it?” Yuta said, and then he turned to the bartender to order a glass of champagne.

“A little,” Donghyuck admitted. “It’s pretty overwhelming. The attention and stuff,”

The bartender gave Yuta a glass of champagne and the latter sipped it gracefully, the practiced movements were easily detected.

“I don't like events like this,” Yuta started, settling himself next to Donghyuck while observing people around him with a clear distaste on his face. “Look at them smiling at each other. All of them are fake. Sometimes I wish I was just a normal kid like you.”

Donghyuck nodded in understanding. After knowing the Brat Pack for a while and got a real glimpse of them, he could understand that sometimes things were still overwhelming for them too, though they were used to it. They craved freedom and normalcy, something they couldn't easily get because of their social status and the circumstances they were in.

Donghyuck was about to say something in return when his eyes caught the familiar sight. He squinted and then he gasped when he saw Sicheng among the crowd wearing waiters uniform. Kun had told Donghyuck that Sicheng had a lot of part-time jobs to support himself but the smaller did not expect to see the latter here, out of all places. Did Sicheng know that the Brat Pack was here too? And Yuta...

Donghyuck quickly turned to Yuta and found that the latter had recognized Sicheng's presence. Yuta's expression mirrored Donghyuck's. He was clearly surprised, too. But then something shifted in his face and the determination in it could easily be seen. Yuta put the already empty glass on the table and then turned again to observe Sicheng. His eyes followed every Sicheng's movements, boring holes into the back of his head.

“Donghyuck, I need to talk to him,” he slowly said, and he talked in a way that nothing or anyone could stop him from doing what he wanted. “I'll call Ten to accompany you here.”

Donghyuck nodded. He understood the urgency in Yuta's voice. It was clear that things were still complicated between them and there was still a lot to fix.

“Don't go anywhere,” Yuta warned as he turned to Donghyuck, his voice firm. There was also a command in it, which was surprising because Yuta had never talked like that before. “Don't move from your spot. Don't talk to strangers. Just stay here.”

Again, Donghyuck nodded dutifully.

“Yes, hyung.”

“Good. Ten will be here in a minute. I'll get going first.”

Donghyuck watched as Yuta left to approach Sicheng who was still oblivious of the latter's presence. From where he was standing, Donghyuck could see the way Sicheng almost dropped a tray full of drinks when Yuta stood before him, halting his steps. They were engaged in what seemed like a heated argument judging from the way Sicheng scowled at Yuta. A few moments later, the two of them made their way out of the crowd and disappeared into the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The event had just started and Mark was standing in the first row with the board members, listening to Jaehyun delivered his speech. He was itching to go back to Donghyuck because he didn't feel settled to leave the smaller alone. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends but it was just that he needed to be there physically with him. But Mark knew that he couldn't do that because it was his obligation to be there. It was his duty as the heir of Lee Group.

A few moments later, Mark could feel his phone vibrated inside his pocket but he ignored it. It would be rude and disrespectful if he played with his phone when Jaehyun was still delivering his speech. But his phone didn't stop vibrating for minutes now and suddenly Mark didn't feel good about it. He didn't have another choice but to excuse himself. He just managed to get out of the crowd to the corner of the room where it was vacant when suddenly there was a hand that grabbed him. Startled, Mark jumped on his feet and turned around to see who grabbed him. Words instantly got stuck on his throat when he saw a troubled expression on Ten's face. It was never good when Ten had lost his composure.

“What is it?” Mark demanded, his jaw tightened.

“Mark,” Ten started, swallowed thickly, and Mark could instantly sense the distress in his voice. “Donghyuck...”

Mark was quickly alarmed.

“What? What happened to him?”

“Donghyuck was gone.”

_Oh, fuck.  
_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)   
> [Ten's Penthouse](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1132687257209413632)  
> [Markhyuck's suits](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1132687608981495809)


	15. An Old Flame - Yuta & Sicheng [I]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's almost been three months since my last update. i'm so sorry it took me so long to update it. also, as this is a story about the brat pack, here is the first side story i've promised. i hope you'll enjoy this and we'll be back with markhyuck in the next chapter! happy reading <3

* * *

 

Sicheng ran, and ran, and ran, though he didn't know his surroundings and didn't give much thoughts of the direction he'd taken. He needed to be somewhere far and empty from people. He couldn't be in public right now, not when Yuta was there too. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention.

He could feel his eyes stung as he heard Yuta running after him and calling his name desperately. He cursed his bad luck. After years living with guilt and trying to forget him, he moved to Seoul in an attempt to start a new life. He didn't know that fate could be so twisted that he ended up meeting with the one he avoided the most. It felt like the past had repeated itself, only this time it was already more complicated than before. If only he knew that Yuta would be there, he wouldn't accept the scholarship.

“Sicheng, stop!”

Sicheng didn't stop running. His eyes were blurry now and he furiously wiped them, scolding himself for being emotional. He was unprepared for this unexpected encounter.

“Sicheng, stop running. Please.”

It was the desperation in his voice that sounded so raw that made Sicheng halted his steps. He slowed down until he eventually stopped running completely. He could feel Yuta's presence behind him but he didn't turn around, his chest heaving and his eyes prickling with fresh tears.

“Sicheng, could you please turn around and look at me?”

Sicheng fisted his hands into a ball, trying to regain control of the emotions that were threatened to burst free. It was so Yuta to asked his consent first before doing anything. He had always been so gentle when it came to him that it pained him to remember what he'd done to him in the past. He knew that what he did to him was unfair but he didn't have much choice either.

For a very long time Sicheng imagined what would he say to Yuta if he met him again but now that the latter was right there within his reach, he didn't know what to do or say. After taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around. He felt as if someone just punched him in the gut as he took in the sight of Yuta. He looked at him properly for the first time and noticed how Yuta looked physically wrecked as the latter stared back at him. His eyes told him so many things that it took everything in him not to run away from there.

He gasped, unprepared of the impact Yuta had on him.

“ _Yuta_...”

Yuta's face twisted when Sicheng called his name. He spent years wondering where the latter was and wishing that he could get a second chance to make things right. His heart was never at ease after Sicheng disappeared from his life and he still couldn't forgive his parents for what they did to him.

Now that Sicheng was right there in front of him, it felt too good to be true. He was finally here and all Yuta had to do was reach out.

“ _Sicheng_ ,” Yuta swallowed down his own emotions as he took a step forward and felt relief washed over him as Sicheng stayed rooted in his place. It felt so good to say his name again after years holding himself back.

Yuta stopped before Sicheng, keeping a safe distance between them. He wanted to take him into his arms and never let go again but he didn't know if he was allowed to do that. He allowed himself to stare at him and his stomach flipped—it was something that always happened whenever he looked at Sicheng, no matter how many times he did that. His heart felt full to bursting, but his mind was stuck in the past. He took a careful step forward to assess the latter’s feelings. He was afraid that he might suddenly leap away like what happened before. Finally able to see Sicheng again in the way he'd always dreamed of, he was elated, as evident in his racing heart. And at the same time, though he would never admit it out loud, he was scared. There weren't many changes in Sicheng and he looked almost the same since the last time Yuta saw him. The longing he was feeling right now was almost unbearabale but he managed to hold it.

“I'm sorry,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “Sicheng, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that my parents would do such things to you. I'm so sorry you had to go through such a terrible thing because of me. I'm so sorry I was not there to help you. Believe me, Sicheng, I would do anything for you. I would—“

Yuta gasped as Sicheng closed the distance between them and threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. His action caught him off guard but almost instantly he pulled the latter closer to him, holding him so tight so he wouldn't be able to leap away. He leaned down and buried his face in Sicheng's shoulder, inhaling deeply. It felt so right to have him in his arms again, warm and solid. The heat from his skin was familiar and he smelled so much like home that it made Yuta's chest seized.

“Stop blaming yourself,” Sicheng whispered, his throat constricted and unshed tears stung his eyes. He should've known that Yuta would blame himself for what happened to him though it wasn't his fault at all. “I'm the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry for running away.”

Sicheng closed his eyes. He was a coward for running away without so much of a goodbye. He knew he wouldn't be able to say it to Yuta’s face and chose to go without saying anything. Because he thought it would be easier. It was, but he didn't know that it would break Yuta into pieces.

Yuta tightened his hold. “You didn't have another choice, _baobei_.”

The nickname slipped so easily from Yuta's lips and it stung Sicheng. He abruptly let go and took a step back, startling Yuta who looked alarmed as he took in his expression.

“Sicheng—“

“No, no,” Sicheng shook his head. “Yuta, I'm so sorry. I can't—“

Sicheng stopped, not really knowing what he wanted to say. But Yuta easily knew what he wanted to say and his face visibly fallen that it made him felt guilty again.

“I understand,” Yuta said, his voice turned to a whisper and he looked at him, conflicted. He felt so void of emotion now, feeling lost for not having the warmth of Sicheng's skin against him. “I know it will take times for us to settle like we used to be. But I promise you that I will fix things between. Even if that means I have to start over again. I'm not letting you go again, Sicheng. Never.”

The determination, the fire that burn Yuta's eyes as he stared at Sicheng made the latter gasped. He recognized that face. It was the same expression Yuta gave him when they first met. His unwavering gaze still made Sicheng's knees buckled.

Without waiting for his answer, Yuta gave him one last look before turning around to leave. Sicheng stood there, his face blank and his heart beating furiously against his ribcage.

The old game had started.

 

* * *

 

 

Sicheng could feel all eyes were on him as he walked in the hallway. It wasn't really hard to tell why every student who walked past him looked at him with a mix of confusion, wonder, and astonishment. Their eyes were blown wide and their mouths were slightly parted. Sicheng felt a sense of dejavu. It felt just like the old times. The same things that happened to him a few years ago. He had been through this before that he wasn’t surprised at all to find a group of girls looked daggers at him. He stayed unfazed, squaring up his shoulders as he continued to walk to his class.

The students were all wondering who Sicheng was and why Nakamato Yuta trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

“Yuta, you know that you're terrible at being discreet, right?”

Almost abruptly Yuta halted his steps, almost bumping into Sicheng's shoulders but he managed to stop himself just in time. He smiled sheepishly as Sicheng turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Clearing his throat, Yuta shrugged. “I'm not trying to be discreet either.”

“Of course, you’re not,” Sicheng retorted, clearly unimpressed. “I still can easily catch you when you're stalking me. Like what you did yesterday when you followed me after I got off work. And this morning when I was on my way to the school.”

Yuta didn’t even have the audacity to look surprised.

“I'm not stalking you. I just want to make sure you're safe,” he said unabashedly.

For a moment, Sicheng was taken aback by his blunt honesty. He almost forgot that Yuta was so blunt with his actions. He didn't appear ashamed even after Sicheng confronted him because he believed that what he did wasn't wrong.

This was the thing about Yuta. Back then he used to follow Sicheng on his way to school or when the latter got off work. He did that because Sicheng wouldn't allow him to get too close to him and that was the only way he knew to protect him. He wouldn't feel at ease if he didn’t make sure that Sicheng went home safely. He felt obliged to guarantee his safety because deep down he knew that he was being watched. His parents always knew what he did and he tried so hard to hide Sicheng. He didn't want his parents to know about him because they would get rid of him. In the end, they did, and Yuta still couldn't forgive himself for being so reckless. He didn't want to make the same mistakes.

“You're not going to leave me alone, aren't you?” Sicheng asked after a moment of silence, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Yuta shook his head firmly and held his gaze as he answered. “No, I won't do anything you don't like, Sicheng. I will keep my distance. But you can't ask me to stop following you.”

Yuta didn't explain why couldn't stop following him. That it was the only thing he could do now. He didn't know when Sicheng will open up to him again. And as he was waiting for him, he would make sure he didn't lose him because he couldn't afford that. Not for the second time. Not ever.

Sicheng stared at him for a few moments and the way he looked at Yuta as if he knew what he was trying to say caught the latter off guard.

Yuta was baffled. “Sicheng...”

“I don't know how you're so oblivious sometimes,” Sicheng sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Do whatever you want. It's not like I can stop you anyway.”

The crowd around them tried to discreetly get closer so they could hear what they said but Yuta caught their movement almost instantly and snarled at them, silently telling them to back off. It was so unlike him looking so fierce and wild that it shocked the crowd.

Nakamato Yuta was the chilliest member of the Brat Pack. He didn't act as if he was _chaebol_ and did whatever he wanted. He had his own rules. He flirted, he threw suggestive smiles to girls, he knew how to show his charms, but he never showed other sides of him. That was why it caught them off guard to see Yuta so protective of the new student, which only made them grew more suspicious of Sicheng.

Sicheng hissed, throwing Yuta a warning glare. “Yuta, stop it.”  

“You know I won't hold back now that you're here,” Yuta declared, his eyes fierce. The determination in his voice left Sicheng no doubt that he'd do it. Because he knew that Yuta was very persistent and stubborn.

Yuta took a step forward, his face softened as he looked at Sicheng. He looked like he wanted to touch him but held himself back.

“Go on,” Yuta said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “Your class will be starting in a minute.”

Ignoring the longing look in Yuta's face and curious glances from the students, Sicheng turned around without saying anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta caught Sicheng's elbow just as the latter was about to enter the staff room. Sicheng didn't even flinch, it was as if he could feel his presence and he'd anticipated his action. As he turned around, he didn't surprise to see Yuta looked tensed. His jaw tightened, his eyes narrowed, and his lips pressed into a tight line.

“Let me go, Yuta.”

“You're not supposed to be here,” Yuta hissed, not letting go of Sicheng, but didn't tighten his hold because he was afraid he might hurt him. “Sicheng, do you know what kind of event—“

“Of course I know!” Sicheng snapped, jerking his hand away. “Do I know what will happen if your parents find out about me? Yes. Do I have much of a choice? No.”

“If you know, then you shouldn't do this!” Yuta growled, his nose flaring up as he backed him slowly to the corner, trapping him between the wall and his body, seething with the knowledge that something bad might happen to the latter.   
You could've chosen another event!”

“Well, surprise! I'm not the heir from an insanely rich family who doesn't need to work their asses off to survive. I need this work to support myself. You have no rights to interfere with my business!”

Yuta's face twisted and he exhaled sharply, feeling torn. His body was slightly shaking and the fear made his chest hurt. He didn't try to hide it because it was Sicheng he was facing. He knew that deep down they shared the same fear but as Sicheng had said, he didn't have much of a choice in this situation.

Yuta closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. He slowly leaned his forehead forward and pressed it against Sicheng's, asking him silently to hold him. Sicheng stood frozen and Yuta waited. He could feel the way his breath quickened and his body twitched. As he was about to pull away, Sicheng reached for him and gathered him in his arms. Yuta let out a breath he'd been holding, exhaling deeply in relief. The familiar warmth around him instantly put him at ease. He leaned in, his nose pressing against Sicheng's cheek.

“If something bad ever happens to you,” he said, his body shuddered before he added, “I could never forgive myself. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Sicheng whispered, his warm breath hitting Yuta's ears, making the latter shivered slightly. He'd forgotten how it felt like to be so close to him he could feel his breath, forgot how complete he felt just by having him in his arms.

“I will protect you. You know that too, right?”

Sicheng chuckled. “Yes, I know.”

Yuta leaned away slightly so he could see Sicheng's face properly. Not being able to stop himself, he brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled at him, forcing himself to think the unthinkable. What if they could be together again, happily in a relationship, without having to worry about anything else, especially his family and the reputation he's forced to maintain?

They were so close and Sicheng's lips were right there. Yuta leaned down and stopped an inch away from his lips, waiting for him to move. But the latter only stared back at him, unmoving. Yuta could see fears in his eyes, but there was also a familiar sparkle and determination. With his heart fluttering like wings, he pressed his lips against the corner of Sicheng's mouth as his eyes fluttered closed. It was just a soft press of lips and after a long time, Yuta finally able to feel again. Really feel. Warm, mushy, gooey feelings, as well as painful emotions brought on by haunting memories. But it felt so good and his hold tightened around his waist.

With Sicheng, everything felt easy. The latter had always been the person who could set him free. He'd freed him from his deepest thoughts and fears and unlocked the real him. With Sicheng, Yuta felt grounded.

“Sicheng,” he whispered, their breaths mingled.

When Sicheng's lips parted slightly, Yuta pressed another kiss against the corner of his mouth and then pulled away. He wanted to savor the small moment between them, but a loud voice interrupted them.

“There you are, lovebirds,” Ten appeared, looking composed on the outside, though Yuta could already tell that something must have happened for his friend to look tensed like that. He straightened his posture but he didn't step back from Sicheng's personal space.

“What happened?”

Ten turned to him, his lips twisted and he threw him an annoyed look. He looked clearly pissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently.

“What happened is the moment you left Donghyuck's side someone took him away and now the kid is gone.”

Yuta seethed. “Shit.”

Sicheng let out a gasp, panic overtook him. Yuta quickly held him, preventing him from moving.

“Mark is going into a rage and he's going to kill whoever it is if Donghyuck comes back with so much of a small scratch on his skin,” Ten huffed. “Nothing is more worse than dealing with a bad temper Mark.”  

“We have to find him,” Sicheng urged, gripping Yuta's arms in a death grip but the latter didn't even wince.

“Come on, then. Mark is waiting for us.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta, Sicheng, and Ten ran toward Mark who was pacing around, talking furiously with someone on the phone. Johnny was there, looking tensed with his eyebrows furrowed as he leaned against the wall. Jaehyun and Taeyong weren't there because they couldn't possibly go when the event was still going on.

“I've checked the CCTV and I saw a guy dragged him out of the room and exited the building through the back entrance. He got him into a car and left.”

Mark filled the others as soon as he ended his phone call. He looked absolutely livid. His jaw clenched, his nostrils flared up, and his eyes were wild. The Brat Pack who had known Mark's bad temper didn't even flinch when they saw that. But Sicheng who didn't know him was startled to see him looking like he was ready to kill people. It somehow reminded him of Yuta. He'd seen that kind of look on Yuta’s face before when a kid from his old school pushed him a little too hard and made him fell to the ground. Yuta saw that and he almost punched the kid if Sicheng weren't there to stop him. Only now the look on Mark's face was more worse and scarier.

“Where's Doyoung?” Ten asked after a tensed moment of silence.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair impatiently, his lips twitching. “He's making a phone call to ask his people to track Donghyuck down.”

“Mark, you need to calm down,” Ten said as he approached the younger, gripping his shoulders to make him stop moving. “We will find him.”

“I know,” he snapped through gritted teeth. “It's killing me for not knowing what would possibly happen to Donghyuck, okay? I can't just stay here and doing nothing!”

Yuta pursed his lips. “Could it be Mina?”

Mark's eyes burned as soon as the name was mentioned. He clenched his fists into a ball. Before he could say something, Doyoung appeared looking as tensed as the others. Mark quickly approached him.

“I found him.” Doyoung announced even before Mark could demand the answer from him. His lips pressed into a thin line and there was confusion on his face that made Mark frowned.

“Where is he?”

“At the basement.”

There was a brief silence after that. The others looked equally surprised and confused to hear his answer.

“He's at the school?” It was Ten who broke the silence, frowning. “Why would the kidnapper bring him there?”

Before the others could reply, Mark was already running ahead of them toward the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta won't let Mark drive no matter how persistent the latter was—not when he was still in a rage and emotionally unstable. In the end, Mark sat on the front seat and let Yuta drive. From the rear-view, Yuta could see Johnny and Ten followed closely at the right side meanwhile Doyoung at the left. Sicheng couldn't leave his work, as much as he wanted to. He made Yuta promised to tell him everything once they found Donghyuck.

“Mark, could you please stop doing that?” Yuta sighed as he glanced at Mark who couldn’t stop tapping his thighs furiously for five minutes straight. The latter just couldn't stay still and there was a permanent scowl on his face.

“I can't,” he replied impatiently and turned to Yuta. “Can you speed up? You're too slow, hyung!”

Yuta let out a snort but complied. He glanced at the speedometer. He was pushing ninety and going a lot faster now, faster than he'd ever driven. He didn't dare to slow down, knowing exactly what Mark felt at the moment. If he were to put himself in Mark's situation and it was Sicheng who was kidnapped, he would be impatient too and too angry to think clearly.

“You know,” Yuta started as he took the curve without making any adjustment to his speed, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He looked totally unfazed as he continued, “This might be the right time for you to be honest with your feeling.”

“This isn't the right time to talk about that, hyung.”

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose. His mind was reeling. He couldn't stop thinking about Donghyuck. What if something bad happened to him? He would never forgive himself. He still couldn't believe that someone had kidnapped Donghyuck right under his nose. Thinking about it made his blood boil and unconsciously he clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white in frustration as his mind raced with sickening possibilities.

“Oh, you didn't deny your feelings, then?”

Mark swallowed and tore his gaze away, looking out at the windows. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Yuta meant but he didn't know if he was quite ready to confront the subject. He just wanted to get to the school as quick as possible because he wanted to be with Donghyuck. He needed him close, close enough for him to hold him.

“Eventually you will have to tell him,” he said. “You’re so obvious and you are never good at being subtle.”

Mark let out a snort. “Look, who’s talking.”

Yuta ignored his remark.

“I said what I said.”

Mark sighed. “I will if the time is right. Now can you go faster? We're almost there.”

“If the police pull us over, you will have to take care of it.”

Mark waved his hand in dismissal.

“That would be the last thing I'm concerned with.”

Yuta wordlessly stepped on the gas pedal, feeling the powerful car surge forward. They didn't care about speed restrictions as Mark’s Aston Martin hurtled along the road, speeding by the other traffic. Yuta was at ease behind the wheel but never once taken his eyes off the road. He was a very fast and safe driver, though Doyoung would never want to be in the same car as him because one near-death experience was enough for the latter.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the school. As soon as they stepped into the parking lot, Mark opened the door and jumped out of the car even before it completely stopped. Yuta was already spitting profanities as he turned off the engine and slid out of the car, running after the younger. Johnny, Ten, and Doyoung were trailing behind them.

The door of the basement was open and Mark burst inside without warning, chest heaving and his eyes roaming around wildly.

“Donghyuck! Where are you?”

He went straight to the lounge and abruptly halted his steps when he saw a familiar face looking back at him.

“What took you so long, brat?”

Mark blinked and his jaw fell.

“ _Seungwan noona_?”

 

* * *

 


	16. Hush, baby hush

* * *

Donghyuck quickly looked up from where he was sitting when he heard Mark's voice. He felt acute relief washed over him as he took in the familiar sight of him. It was ridiculous how happy and safe he felt just by looking at him, knowing that Mark was here for him. Feeling more overwhelmed than he'd originally thought, he unthinkingly reached a hand out to Mark. In an instant, the latter rushed to his side and fell on one knee before him. Mark took one of Donghyuck's hands, his fingers curling around his palm with gentle firmness.

Mark lifted his free hand to brush Donghyuck's hair off his face and the latter felt an overwhelming need to lean into him swamped him, stealing his ability to think and talk. Everything happened so quickly, it was a blur. For what could Donghyuck remember, one moment he was standing alone and the next moment someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him somewhere. He tried to escape but the kidnapper was so strong he didn't even budge when he wriggled his hands from his hold. He knew it was already too late when the kidnapper loaded him into a car.

Donghyuck didn't know where he was heading to but he felt a little bit relieved that they didn't do anything to him. They didn't even talk to him, which was a good thing because he couldn't even find his voice. The whole time all he could think about was Mark and how badly he wished to be with the latter. He knew that Mark would go into a rage if the latter knew about it and now that he was staring at him, he could see panic, fear, and relief written all over his face.

“Donghyuck, baby, talk to me. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

It was the nickname that slipped unconsciously from Mark's lips that snapped Donghyuck up. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He only managed to shake his head, his eyes fixed on Mark. He had to admit that he had no experience with anyone, nothing to guide him when Mark gently grabbed his face and held it still. Looking into his eyes, the latter leaned forward to press his nose against his cheek, breathing in his scent. He felt his hands creep up to his arms and up to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around him. It felt exquisite and excruciatingly tender.

“Baby,” Mark whispered, nudging his nose against his and caressing his cheek gently. At that moment, Donghyuck knew that the nickname was not just a slip-up. “I'm here. You're safe. I'm so sorry for making you wait.”

It felt as if the dam had broken. All the pent-up emotions Donghyuck had been feeling throughout the night finally broke. Instead of giving Mark a verbal answer, he threw his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He exhaled in a harsh rush, his heart beating so hard he could feel it in every part of him. He tried to keep his erratic breathing under control and felt relieved that everything was finally over and he was here with Mark. He could feel his hold around him tightened and felt his body quivered as the latter cradled the back of his head, pressing soft kisses against the skin under his ears and murmuring sweet nothings into his ears.  

“It's okay, baby. It's over now.”

“Mark,” he whispered, his voice choked with his emotions. That was all he could say at the moment.

“I'm here, baby. I'm here. I'm so glad you're okay.”

Because the position was getting uncomfortable, Mark maneuvered himself to sit on the couch and pulled Donghyuck into his lap so the latter was straddling him. The smaller let out a surprised gasp, trying to get free but Mark was quick to wrap his arms around his waist, tightening his hold when Donghyuck tried to squirm.

“Stay still, baby. It's okay.”

Donghyuck grunted. His emotions were still all over the place and their current position was embarrassing to say the least but there was nothing he could do. Not when Mark’s hands around him made him so secure and safe that he began to relax into his arms.

But then, he blushed at the realization that the rest of the Brat Pack and Seungwan were still in the room. That meant they had witnessed everything and now he felt more embarrassed than before.

“This is so embarrassing.” he mumbled, his face tucking in his neck.

Mark let out a chuckle as he pressed his lips against Donghyuck's temple. He let out a contented sigh, inhaling his scent that managed to calm his nerves.

“This is your punishment for making me worried. I almost lost my damn mind because of you.”

“But it wasn't my fault!”

“Hush, baby. Just let me hold you like this, okay? I need to feel you.”

The blunt honesty caught Donghyuck off guard because he didn't expect Mark to be so open about his feeling. Not knowing what else to do, he slumped against him and let out a deep breath. Feeling so tired and drained, both mentally and physically, he closed his eyes and let himself relaxed in Mark's arms. He heard snatched of a muted conversation before he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, I didn't know that you're this serious with the boy.”

Mark's head snapped up as he heard Seungwan talked for the first time after he arrived. His cousin from Canada, who he didn't expect to see at all, sat across him. She looked perfectly composed as she took in the sight of them, a playful smile tugging at her lips. Now that Mark knew that it was her plan all along, annoyance prickled under his skin, even though Donghyuck wasn't hurt and perfectly fine without any scratch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, totally pissed.

“What do you want, noona?”

“Wow, the disrespect,” Seungwan shook her head in disbelief. “Is this how you welcome your lovely cousin?”

Mark snorted. “You kidnapped Donghyuck and scared him. You can't expect me to welcome you with open arms. You pissed me off.”

Seungwan turned to the Brat Pack who had been silently watching the scene before them. Yuta had taken a seat on a loveseat meanwhile Johnny, Doyoung and Ten, sat next to Seungwan.

“How long has he been like this?”

Yuta let out an exasperated sigh. “Trust me, noona. You don’t want to know.”

“He won't let anyone touch the boy. That's how possessive he is.” Ten added, giggling as Mark threw him a glare.

Doyoung wrinkled his nose as he looked at the pair on the couch. “Gross.”

Johnny, who usually didn’t engaged in playful banter, finally said, “He has grown up.”

“That's enough,” Mark said, his voice firm but steady. He didn't want to talk louder because he might wake Donghyuck up. The latter fell asleep quickly and it was endearing how he unconsciously clung to him like a koala.

Cradling the back of Donghyuck’s head gently and slipped his fingers to his soft strands, he turned to his cousin again. His demeanor changed and his eyes stone cold.

“Noona, I'm serious here. I thought someone tried to hurt him. It happened before and I won't let that happen again. So drop the act and tell me what you want.”

The mirth and playfulness on Seungwan's face quickly gone and replaced by the seriousness. Her back straightened, her eyes sharpened, and her lips pressed into a thin line. Mark knew from experiences that that kind of expression meant bad news. Bracing himself for whatever might come from Seungwan, he unconsciously tightened his hold around Donghyuck's body when he noticed the way her eyes fell on the smaller.

“I'm sorry for using him to get you to meet me,” she started, the sincerity in her voice made Mark relaxed a little bit but he didn't drop his guard down. She continued, “I've been trying to get you to meet me but your secretary always says that you're busy. This is about you and Jaehyun.”

Mark's body instantly tensed, as well as the other Brat Pack members. It was never good when Seungwan talked in her serious voice. Mark hated to admit that more often than not, his encounter with Seungwan was in unpleasant circumstances. The last time he met her, it was after he moved out of the house. During that time, he was struggling to get free from his father's dominance and tried to stand on his own feet. She was there to comfort and help him. She wasn't always present but she would be the first one who reached out to him whenever he was in trouble. Other than Jaehyun, she was the only family member he could trust. She was the big sister he'd always wanted.

“What about me and Jaehyunie hyung?” Mark asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Ten scooted closer to Johnny and his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Yuta and Doyoung looked at Seungwan, waiting for her answer.

Seungwan sighed, his face twisted as she said, “Your father knows about him.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Mark felt as if someone just punched him in the gut, making his stomach clenched unpleasantly. He gritted his teeth, trying so hard to control his emotion. He felt like throwing up. Deep down, he knew that his worst nightmare would eventually happen but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. It hadn't been long since he knew Donghyuck and things were slowly progressing between them. Mark liked to think that he had all the time in the world but who was he kidding? No matter how hard he tried, his father always found his way to ruin everything.

As if Donghyuck could sense his distress, even in his sleep, the smaller let out a small whimper of discomfort and nuzzled his face in Mark's neck, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mark looked down to see his face and felt a deep level of groundedness arose within him followed with a strong urge to protect the latter. He always knew that he would do anything to keep him safe, but right now his protectiveness was so strong that it almost overwhelmed him.  

Mark had learned his lesson. He'd lost his mother and his younger brother once. He didn't want to make the same mistakes. Even if it meant he had to fight his father, he knew he'd do it in a heartbeat for the boy in his arms.

“Okay,” Mark said after a long moment of silence. “Thank you for giving me a heads-up, noona. It means a lot to me.”

“Uncle won't do anything to him. At least, not now. He thinks you're just playing with him and that you'll eventually get bored of him. But you know him more than anyone, Mark. You can't let your guard down.”

“I know,” he replied through gritted teeth, thinking about what his father capable of made him sick. “I'll be careful.”

Seungwan let out a sigh. “I honestly don’t understand how you could come up with the idea of fake relationship just to escape from your situation with Mina.”

Mark’s body went rigid, his eyes slightly widened as he stared at her. He knew for a fact that it wasn’t hard for her to get any information she wanted but it didn’t stop Mark from being defensive. Despite knowing that she could always had her way with whatever she wanted, it still caught him off guard to know that she literally knew everything about his relationship with Donghyuck.

Mark looked down to see Donghyuck’s peaceful face and he almost forgot that it all started with a fake relationship. It started with his sudden action that later on led into a big mess. They started off on the wrong foot but things started to develop from there. It was strange how he rarely thought about their current status. He didn’t see his relationship with Donghyuck as something fake. Yes, they weren’t in a real relationship and that everything was a mutual deal. But what they had, their connection and the way they were with each other, all of them were real.

“I know it was stupid of me to come up with something like that and ended up dragging Donghyuck into my mess. But what’s done is done. Fake or not, I won’t let anything or anyone hurt him.”

Seungwan’s face softened as a gentle smile tugged at her lips.

“I know you know exactly what you’re doing, Mark. You’re anything but a denial. That’s why I’m here to help you.” 

“You're not alone,” it was Johnny who spoke first, looking straight into Mark's eyes. “You have us. You know that, right?”

Mark smiled at the older and nodded. He would never admit it out loud, but God knew how much he loved and treasured his friends. For him, they were like his brothers. He was grateful to have them in his life. It wasn’t a business like most of people thought. Though they could be friends because they came from the same environment, that didn’t mean their friendship was solely based on their status. They had been through a lot together and that was how they managed to keep their friendship.

Johnny might be quiet, but he was the protective big brother in the group who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself it if meant he could protect his loved ones. He was very compatible with Ten who appeared strong and sassy outside, but soft and gentle inside. Doyoung and Taeyong were the ones who kept the group grounded with their motherly personalities. Jaehyun, Ten, and Yuta were the strength, the ones who support others silently. Meanwhile Mark was there to bind them together.

“Things are already messy right now. We have to be more careful,” Doyoung added.

Yuta nodded his head in agreement. “We need to keep an eye out on Donghyuck.”

“We're lucky because it was Seungwanie noona who planned this,” Ten sighed. “I don't want this to ever happen again but we never know. Next time we probably won't be as lucky as today.”

“How about Jaehyunie hyung?” Mark asked after he finally remembered that Seungwan wasn't here just for him. “What is it that you wanted me to know, noona?”

This time, Seungwan looked more troubled than before. She started to fidget and Mark could feel a sickening feeling of dull dread lurking in the pit of his stomach. For as long as he remembered, she only showed that kind of gesture when she was very anxious about something. It rarely happened because she always had everything under control.  

Mark had a very bad feeling of what was coming.

“Jaehyun is going to kill me after this but I think you deserve to know the truth,” she stated, looking so torn. She let out a deep breath before she continued, “Uncle will soon put him into an arranged marriage set-up.”

“Seungwan noona!”

A roaring sound was heard from the entrance and everyone in the room turned to look at Jaehyun who just burst inside with a dazed Taeyong behind him. He looked furious as he glared at Seungwan who didn't even flinch from where she was sitting. His eyes were wild and threatening, his nostrils flared up, and he looked like he was ready to burst.

It had been so long since the last time Mark saw his brother looking like that. He was confused, not being able to comprehend what Seungwan just said. The rest of the Brat Pack looked equally bewildered as him, staring at Jaehyun in confusion.

“What...” Mark tried to find the right words but failed, gaping at his brother who refused to meet his eyes.

“You had no absolute right to do this,” Jaehyun seethed, taking a dangerous step toward Seungwan but Taeyong was quick to catch his elbow, stopping him. He growled at her but stayed rooted in his place.

Seungwan tilted her chin up, meeting Jaehyun's burning gaze.

“I gave you enough time, Jaehyun,” she said, her voice held an absolute control, unwavering. “You can't do this alone and I just want you to know that it's okay to depend on your friends.”

Jaehyun snarled and it sounded so ferocious and dangerous, his voice echoed loudly inside the room.

“Shut up, noona. This is none of your business.”

“Before you say that, how about you tell your brother about the deal you made with your father? Don't you think he has the right to know?”

“What deal?” Mark interrupted and sat up straight abruptly. His movement was so sudden that it startled Donghyuck, waking the latter up. Before he could say something, Jaehyun turned around and stormed out of the room without saying anything else. Taeyong quickly ran after him.

“Mark?” Donghyuck mumbled, blinking sleepily at Mark. He still didn’t realize the painful silence and tensed atmosphere in the room and how everyone froze on their spots.

Mark's mind was a jumbled mess. He couldn't think straight right now. Something was wrong with his brother and he knew that it was serious, judging by the way Taeyong looked as clueless as the rest of them. His brother shared everything with Taeyong so if the latter had no idea of what was going on, then it meant it was bad. Very bad.

“Mark?” Donghyuck called, he sounded alarmed and very much awake now. He touched Mark's jaw gently, forcing the latter to look at him. “What's wrong?”

Mark shook his head and smiled at Donghyuck, though he knew that the latter won't buy it. Right now, he couldn't explain anything to him. He needed to talk to his brother first.

“It's fine, baby,” he said, his lips pressing into a tight line. “Let's get you home, yeah? It's late and you need to take a rest.”

Donghyuck looked more concerned now and all Mark could do was pressing his lips against his forehead, seeking comfort from him because everything was too much and confusing. He held him as a way to prevent himself from bursting.  

Something was coming and Mark didn’t know if he was ready for it or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong.

It was the first thing that crossed Donghyuck's mind as he woke up the next morning and checked his phone only to find out that there was no message from Mark. He didn't know when it started but somehow, along the way, texting each other became a routine. The latter never forgot to text him, though it was either to order him around or to annoy him.

Donghyuck was so exhausted last night and barely awake when he arrived at his apartment but he remembered Mark carried him bridal-style—it was very embarrassing whenever he thought about it—, tucked him up to the bed, and kissed his forehead before leaving.

He knew something bad must have happened when he heard the commotion that happened in the basement. He didn't know exactly what happened but he heard Jaehyun yelling to Seungwan before the latter left with Taeyong. He remembered how the Brat Pack looked so stiff and shaken, unmoving. The only who looked composed was Seungwan who offered him a warm smile and a sincere apology before he left. Mark was also strangely quiet the whole ride home and Donghyuck's guts told him that the latter was troubled over something. It was written all over his face but he didn’t know how to approach the subject.

Just when he was about to text Mark, a new message coming in.

 

**mark lee**

 

_baby i’m sorry i can't pick you up_

_i've sent a driver to your apartment_

_ask sicheng hyung to come with you too_

 

Donghyuck ignored the way his cheeks heated up as he read the nickname. He quickly replied to Mark's message.

 

_okay_

_i'll ask sicheng hyung to come_

_are you okay?_

 

The replied came faster than Donghyuck expected.

 

**mark lee**

 

_good. be safe baby_

_don't skip breakfast_

_i gotta go_

 

Now, Donghyuck could tell for sure that something was definitely wrong with Mark. The latter purposely avoided his question and he didn't quite know how to react to that. It was the very first time Mark acted this way. It was as if he was distancing himself and Donghyuck didn't like it. He made a mental note to confront Mark when they met at school.

After taking a quick bath and getting dressed, Donghyuck texted Sicheng and asked him to go to school together. When he got out of his room, Chenle was currently eating breakfast meanwhile Kun was packing his lunch. Both of them looked up when they heard him coming.

Chenle's face instantly lighted up. “Good morning, hyung! Come and eat breakfast with me!”

Donghyuck smiled as he approached his brother. He greeted Kun with a cheerful good morning before leaning down to kiss his baby's cheek.

“Thank you for taking care of him, hyung.”

Kun looked up and smiled.

“Don't mention it,” he waved his hand dismissively. “Are you okay? Mark didn't tell me anything about last night but I was here when he brought you home. You were asleep already.”

Donghyuck looked at Kun and it seemed like the latter had no idea of what happened last night, which was a relief because he didn't want to explain about the accident. Though he didn't like to keep things from Kun, sometimes some things were better left unsaid. He didn't want to imagine what would Kun do or say if the latter knew he was being kidnapped. Kun would throw a fit and make a fuss about it, that was for sure. And that was the last thing Donghyuck wanted because he didn't want to make the older guy worried.

“Yeah, hyung. I'm perfectly fine,” he replied. “I think I was just exhausted that I fell asleep on the way home. Mark didn't want to wake me up so he carried me instead. That was embarrassing, by the way. I can't believe you saw that!”

Kun giggled and Donghyuck was relieved because the latter didn't seem suspicious at all.

“It's cute,” he said, laughing at Donghyuck's blushing face. “I was more surprised that Mark could carry you. I mean, he didn't look that strong.”

Donghyuck flushed from head to toe.

“Can we please stop talking about that?”

Kun wriggled his eyebrows, his eyes dancing with mirth. “Why? You look comfortable in his arms.”

“Kun hyung!”

Kun laughed louder and Chenle who didn't understand their conversation looked up at them in confusion. Donghyuck gently told his baby brother to continue eating his breakfast, pouting at the older who still couldn’t stop laughing at him. At least Kun let the topic off and let him eat his breakfast in peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck was surprised to find Yuta in front of his apartment's building. The latter was leaning against his black sleek Bugatti and looking so out of place in his neighborhood. He might be wear the same uniform as them but it was the way he carried himself that made people on the street turned their heads to take a look at him, though he paid them no mind.

Donghyuck turned to Sicheng and he could tell that his friend was also surprised to see Yuta was here. He frowned. Mark clearly said that he was going to send a driver to pick them up. What was Yuta doing here? Before he could question his presence, Chenle was already running toward the latter.

“Yuta hyung!”

Yuta opened his arms and picked Chenle up into his arms, kissing the baby's cheek gently.

“Hey, little guy. It's been a while,” he said, smiling softly at the kid. “I'm here to send you off to school.”

Chenle tilted his head a little, confused. “Not Mark hyung?”

Yuta shook his head and smiled apologetically at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“I’m sorry, Lele. Mark hyung couldn’t make it today. He has to go somewhere.”

“It's okay! I like Yuta hyung, too!”

“That's a relief. I like you too. Now, let’s go to school, shall we?”

Yuta opened the door for Chenle and let the kid slid inside first before turning around to Donghyuck and Sicheng who were silently watching him. He didn't say anything and gestured them to get inside. The look on his face was enough for them to understand that whatever happened was not something he wanted to discuss at the moment.

Donghyuck couldn't sit still throughout the whole ride. He had texted Mark again but he still didn't get any reply, which was very strange because the latter never left him on read. It wasn't helping that Yuta only talked to Chenle and he didn't even spare Sicheng a glance. The latter looked worried as he threw worried glances at Yuta from time to time.

It was after they dropped Chenle off at the kindergarten that Yuta finally spoke.

“He's not coming today,” was all he said. No further explanation.

For a moment, Donghyuck could only stare blankly at the back of Yuta's head, dumbfounded.

“Who?”

“Mark,” he said, his voice stiff. It only made Donghyuck's heart dropped to his feet. “He’s not coming to school today.”

Donghyuck was quickly alarmed. “Why? What happened?”

Yuta let out a sigh. He sounded so tired and Donghyuck noticed the way Sicheng started to fidget on his seat. It was as if he wanted to reach out but knowing that he couldn't, he fisted his hands into a ball to keep himself grounded.

“I’m not in the position to tell you. If you want to know, ask him. I'm pretty sure he will tell you if you try hard enough.”

It was silence after that. The ride to the school was uncomfortably quiet. When they finally arrived, Donghyuck was surprised to know that, for the first time since he enrolled in SM High School, the Brat Pack members weren't in the parking lot. They were always together before going to classes but now there were only Doyoung's car and Johnny's motorbike. He could feel his heart dropped when he couldn't find Mark's car. So it was true. He really didn’t come to school today.

Sliding out of the car, Donghyuck wanted so badly to escape to somewhere empty so he could call Mark or texted him because he wanted to know whether he was okay or not. Before he could do that, Yuta caught his elbow to stop him from moving.

“Can you promise me something?”

Donghyuck could feel the way his body shivered slightly as he looked at the way Yuta stared at him in the eye. All traces of mischievousness he often showed vanished from his face. He looked deadly serious but Donghyuck could see that there was also slight desperation there.

“Donghyuck, can you promise me something?” he repeated and now it sounded more like a demand.

Donghyuck nodded his head dutifully. “What is it?”

“No matter what happens, don't give up on your first try. Never. Can you do that, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck didn’t expect that kind of request and though he didn't know what Yuta meant by saying that, he nodded his head again.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now go to your class. I’ll see you around.”

Yuta turned to Sicheng and gave him a small smile before turning around and leaving the two of them alone.   

 

* * *

 

 

**07:15**

 

_i'm here_

_yuta hyung picked us up and he told me about your absence_

_why didn't you tell me that you weren't coming to school today?_

 

**11:36**

 

_i’m eating lunch with my friends and sicheng hyung_

_have you eaten your lunch yet?_

**16:33**

_i'm on my way to go to work_

_lele asked about you and i told him that you would pick us tomorrow_

_you would be here tomorrow, right?_

 

**20:11**

 

_mark are you okay?_

_if you need someone to talk to, i'm here_

_call me if you need anything_

 

**22:05**

               

_i’m worried about you_

_please call me if you need me because i’ll be there for you_

 

**00:30**

 

_i'm going to bed now_

_i'll see you tomorrow_

_goodnight mark_

 

 

**mark lee**

**00:35**

 

_can you come outside?_

**mark lee**

**00:37**

 

_never mind_

_you must be asleep_

_goodnight baby_

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck had just closed his eyes when he heard his phone buzzing. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he'd been waiting for Mark to reply to his messages since this morning and he wished that it was from him. He didn't know why he was so persistent to get Mark to talk to him. Maybe it was because of what Yuta said to him this morning. But if he were to be honest with himself, he was worried and it drove him crazy for not knowing what the latter had been through. It didn't help that none of the Brat Pack members showed up during lunch and according to Jaemin and Renjun, it was something that never happened before. Even Sicheng who joined his table during lunch told him that he hadn’t heard anything from Yuta.  

Donghyuck groggily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he unlocked his phone and immediately jumped out of the bed after he read the new message. He hastily put on a sweater and ran out of the room, feeling panic quickly rising. It was already past midnight and as he stepped outside, the hallway was eerily quiet. He dashed downstairs and made sure to take the steps two at a time. He wanted to see Mark. He needed to see him so badly and made sure that the latter was okay.

The chilly air hit his skin as soon as he was outside the apartment building. His heart was beating frantically against his ribcage as he looked around, looking for a familiar black Aston Martin. The street was empty and Donghyuck felt that bolt of fear and his chest constricted against his heart at the realization that he might be late.

“Mark?”

He knew that it was a futile attempt but he still tried anyway. He called his name a few times and felt so stupid for not replying his message first before coming down. Feeling defeated, he was about to go back inside when suddenly he felt a big solid presence behind him, strong arms wrap around his waist, and a broad chest pressed against his back.

He let out a surprised gasp. “Mark?”

The grip on his waist tightened and Donghyuck instantly let out the breath he was holding and starting to relax into his arms.

Mark was here. He was here with him.  

Donghyuck felt a rush of relief as Mark tucked his head in so it rested on his shoulder with his face buried in the side of his neck, his lips pressing against his skin. He tentatively put one of his hands on top of Mark's and interlaced their fingers, his heart thumping loudly as the latter gripped his hand as if he didn't want to let go. It was so firm and so strong that Donghyuck couldn't help but melt into his arms.

“Mark, you're here,” he whispered, his voice broke a little at the end. “I thought you already left.”

“Donghyuck,” he whispered back and Donghyuck's heart clenched at how distraught he sounded. It reminded him of that one night when Mark suddenly showed up at his workplace looking so shaken, helpless, and vulnerable. It was the day when the latter opened up to him for the first time. Something inside him tugged painfully and right now he wanted nothing but to give him whatever he needed at the moment.

“Mark, let me see you.”

Mark's body instantly tensed as he exhaled. They were so close and Donghyuck could feel his breath and the rasp of his stubble against his skin. Strangely, it didn't make him uncomfortable. If anything, he felt content having him so close to him and feeling his familiar warmth around him.

“No,” he croaked after a moment of silence, tightening his hold around Donghyuck’s waist. “Just... let me hold you like this a little longer.”

“But—“

“Baby,” he begged, he sounded desperate now. “Please?”

Who was Donghyuck to deny him? In the end, he silently complied. Mark might have told him about his family but there were still a lot of things he wasn't willing to share and Donghyuck respected that. He believed that Mark would tell him when the latter was ready to tell him and he didn't want to rush that. If what he needed at the moment was someone to lean on, then Donghyuck would gladly give him that.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
